


Surprises Around the Corner

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fix-It, Freak out, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, No Betta - We die like Witchers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Shut Up Geralt and Jaskier would make adorable babies!, Tags Contain Spoilers, alternate universe - soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: "If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!"Jeskier leaves the mountain, heartbroken and lost. His feet taking him to the only place he's ever been safe.~~Alternately: The author sucks and summaries and can't tag/write a good one without giving spoilers. You'll have to read it!This is my first time writing this fandom.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Fic's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 328
Kudos: 926
Collections: Geralt is Sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Welcome. Welcome.
> 
> I do want to write more, maybe, on this. I blame the inspiration completely on Netflix show, game, and all the damn fandoms I've been reading.
> 
> If this goes well... I might add more chapters.

_"If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!"_

Jaskier felt the world drop from under his feet, his breathing stuttering as his heart threatened to stop beating. He stared at the white-haired Witcher as he turned his back on the bard, his lips pressing into a thin line as he attempted to take a steadying breath.

"Right… I'll, uh, I'll get the rest of the story from the others then." Jaskier paused, proud that he kept his voice from shaking -hoping- continuing to stare at the Witcher's back for a moment longer before a low, barely there, sigh left him and he let his head droop. 

"See you around, Geralt." The bard stared at the Witcher for a second longer before turning on his heel and began to slowly make his way down the mountain. He slowed momentarily as he walked past Borch and his two lady companions, he gave them a small sad smile, Borch dipping his head slightly toward the young bard.

"I'm sorry he has done as he did… He does not realize." Borch spoke loud enough for Jaskier to hear, but not loud enough for the hearing of the Witcher to pick up, and Jaskier gave another sad smile and a bow of his head before continuing on his way. 

Jaskier found himself wallowing, pinning for a man who would never look his way despite the very obvious pull that continued their "by chance" meetings. Jaskier shook his head violently and stumbled in his step. He looked around himself, taking note of the distance he had covered and making sure there was no one around, taking a deep breath and let out a loud body bending yell. 

Dropping to his knees, Jaskier simply stayed there for a while, his eyes sliding shut as he let out a quiet sob. The reality finally hit him. Geralt wasn't going to come after him, not now, not ever, not when he still had the violet-eyed harlot's bed to run back too. Wishes be damned, destiny be damned, soul bonds be fucking damned. Jeskier finally let himself sob out loud, hugging his arms around himself as he couched over and pressed his forehead into the dirt. Ugly sobs ripping their way out of his chest and throat as tears stained his face. 

When he finally gathered himself enough to stand, Jaskier took note of the low sun and frowned, he stayed too long. Looking over his shoulder, he let out one final sobbing hiccup before wiping his face clean and shaking himself from his wallowing and started to walk once again. He didn't bother making camp, slowing his pace so not to trip, and just kept on. When he finally reached the bottom of the mountain, the sun was again rising and he caught glimpse of Roach grazing happily on a large growth of floral near where she was tied. 

Jaskier smiled fondly and walked closer to her, the mare lifting her head in acknowledgment to him as she snorted and nudged at his pockets.

"Sorry, my fair lady, I have no treats for you this time." Jaskier smiled sadly as he gently pets her neck, glancing over at the saddlebags and frowns. Despite the words thrown, it didn't feel right going through the Witcher's bags even if to collect his own. He looked back at Roach, smiling as he presses his forehead against her neck as he gently wrapped his arm across her shoulders in a mock hug.

"Take care of him for me, will you? And make sure he treats you right." Jaskier gently pats her neck a couple of times, the mare nickering at him and throwing her head in his direction in acknowledgment before going back to her grazing. Jaskier smiled some, petting her a few more times before adjusting his lute strap and began walking once again. 

Jaskier walked, and walked, stopping only for moments to forge for eatable berries. He stayed at a few Inns along his travels, composing, singing, earning coin. Barely spending what he earns, pouring all his heartache into his songs. Cringing every time someone asks for a song about the White Wolf, but he does so anyway with a fake smile. "Her Sweet Kiss" became almost alarmingly popular around the fourth time he's sung it, a small amount of sick satisfaction filling him as even though no one knows who the people are in the song, he will know that everyone will know of the stupid fucking Harlot that destroyed his bond.

~~~~

By the time Geralt realized his mistake, the bard was gone. Geralt frowned deeply and began his trek down the mountain, making quick work of it. He came upon Roach far faster then he thought he would, setting up camp for the night before. The smell of Jaskier dull on her fur and making his chest constrict with guilt. 

Yellow eyes darted to the saddlebags and widened in mild shock to find that Jaskier had left his belongings. Maybe he would come back? Left his things as an excuse for if they crossed paths once again. 

Geralt held onto a small sliver of hope as he mounted Roach, his eyes darting to the bags once again and staring at a small piece of royal green fabric from one of Jaskier's doublets. Shaking his head, he tapped his heel into Roach's side to make her move forward.

Why did he miss the bard so much? He hoped he was alright.

~~~~

Jaskier continued North. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just kept walking. Regardless of what Geralt believed, he did have a survival instinct, he knew his to take care of himself. Jaskier huffed under his breath when he stumbled across a pack of wolves, his eyes narrowing as he glared down his nose at them. Fucking wolves, fucking Witcher, fucking Sorceresses fucking everything up. A low growl rose from deep in his chest as he glared at the wolf in front of him, the animals' test lunging at the bard as it snapped his jaws towards his feet. 

Jaskier gave one final growl and snapped his own jaws at the wolf, his pupils sliding into thin slits as his teeth suddenly became razor sharp. The animal whimpered and took a step back, whimpering as its ears lowered and tail tucked between its legs before tearing off, the others following after it in a similar form. 

Jaskier watched as they ran off, his lip curled for but a moment before he relaxed. His teeth and eyes returning to normal as he began walking again. He walked up hills and along sharp paths, his eyes stuck on his feet as he now shuffled along. Seconds, minutes, hours, he didn't notice how much time passed until his eyes finally snapped up and he took in his surroundings. 

"Well then…" Jaskier signed softly as he walked. His instincts had led him to the one place he believed he could be safe. Ever so slowly, he approached the large gate of the fortress hidden in the mountains, a quiet sigh leaving him as he tapped on the smaller "door" portion of the large gate. He only needed to wait a moment before he heard metal scraping and moving from the other side. 

His eyes slowly lifted once the wood swung open, his cornflower blues meeting the gaze of sharp golden yellow. The all too familiar eyes looked Jaskier up and down, taking him in, before the owner of said eyes opened the entrance further and stepped up to him, opening his arms to the bard.

Yellow eyes, a Witcher, his voice so full of warmth. Jaskier can't help it as his eyes once again fill with tears and he rushed into the embrace. Clinging tightly to the straps across the other mans back, Jaskier falls apart all over again. This Witcher, giving soft words, rubbing his hand across Jaskier's back, hugging the bard close.

"Welcome home, Julian."


	2. Ch- 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m weak my love, and I am wanting  
> If this is the path I must trudge  
> I welcome my sentence"
> 
> He fled the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.o I did not expect the first chapter to go over so well... Thank you!!

Geralt, as per his usual, found himself at the farthest, darkest, all be it grossest, corner of some backwater tavern trying to enjoy a drink. It had been months since the mountain, months, and he still hadn't caught sight of his bard anywhere. Not that he was looking for him… Not at all. Nope.

When the nightly entertainment for the tavern began, Geralt wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance but found himself remaining seated. He would never admit it, he missed the sound of music, the used to be constant in his travels as Jaskier worked on different compositions.

"Good evening, my fine folk! Tonight I have a special treat for you!" Geralt's eyes darted towards the bardling at his introduction. So similar to how Jaskier would introduce himself, he felt a pang in his chest.

"This one is a new one from the famous composer we all know and love!" Geralt, this time, did roll his eyes. The emphasis on "love" made women giggle and some men smirk, everyone interested in turning their gazes towards the young bard as he began to play.

"The fairer sex, they often call it  
But her love’s as unfair as a crook  
It steals all my reason  
Commits every treason  
Of logic, with naught but a look  
A storm breaking on the horizon  
Of longing and heartache and lust  
She’s always bad news  
It’s always lose, lose  
So tell me, love, tell me, love  
How is that just?"

Geralt's brow pinched together as he listened. The bard needn't say it was Jaskier's song, the Witcher would know it like a horse kicking him in the head. But this was different, he couldn't place it.

"But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss"

Sad? No… Jaskier was never sad. Not in his songs, he always had that stupid air of naivety around him. Couldn't possibly be heartbroken, the stupid bard fell in love with every skirt within a mile. His gaze drifted to his mug on the table in front of him as he continued to think.

"Her current is pulling you closer  
And charging the hot, humid night  
The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool  
Better stay out of sight…

I’m weak my love, and I am wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge  
I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter, jury and judge"

Geralt's head snapped up towards the singing bard once again. He couldn't hear the rest of the song, the last sentences sticking out to him. He felt an ache under his ribs that he couldn't understand and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to run away from hearing that song. 

He fled the tavern.

~~~~

Jaskier stared out of one of the many windows in his room. He was given his "horde" of blankets, kept safe within more than a dozen chests, and had to go through them to see what was still good and what needed replacing. Cornflower blues stared blankly at the trees as their leaves began to change color. It would be winter soon.

Sighing heavily, he pushed himself away from the window and went back to the unsorted pile of soft fabric, his lip twisting as he pulled out two more that needed to be thrown.

"How are you coming along, Julian?" Jaskier's gaze slowly slid to the voice, a small sad smile on his face.

"There isn't as many ruined as I thought." Jaskier looked back at the blankets in his hands.

"More would have needed replacing if I did not move the chests a while back. That part of the keep they were in collapsed five years after you left." Jaskier nodded absently, staring at the blanket in his hands.

"Julian." Jaskier's attention snapped back to the voice, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm okay… I'll be okay." His eyes drifted back to the blanket in his grip.

"I'm here to talk when you need it, little whelp." Jaskier snorted a half-laugh, shaking his head.

"Sweet Melitele, don't start calling me that again." Jaskier smiled, real this time, as he looked fondly towards yellow eyes that crinkled at the corners from a smile stretched wide.

"I'll make some lunch. Have these sorted by then, yes? I could use your help with other things." Jaskier rolled his eyes and exasperatedly groaned, smiling again as he listened to the receding chuckles. He could do this, winter will come, then he can sleep and pretend it was all a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment or give Kudos! :D  
> Comments are life, Kudos are love!


	3. Ch - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the fuck is he?!" Lambert yelled, the unfamiliar scent of the stranger filling his senses and he gripped his bags tightly. Tired, nervous, cornflower blue eyes turned towards the two younger Witcher's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >w< Thank you all for the Kudos!! You people are lovely!! <3

Vesemir stood atop the ramparts of Kaer Morhen, his arms firmly crossed over his chest as his golden gaze was stuck on the horizon. It had been many long, tiring, years since he felt as he did. The briefness of the feeling passing as quick as winters snow when his pups came home for shelter. Everything felt like it had fallen into place, he had finally patched the hole in the west wall, gotten the roof fixed where it had begun to leak, and even the library was on its way to finally being sorted out properly. Now there was just one thing left.

His gaze darted towards the noise of horse hoofs and nickering along the frostbitten path headed towards Kaer Morhen, a small easy smirk pulling his lip as he watched not only one but two of his pups come into view. The two younger Witcher's looked ready to fall off their horses when they reached the gates and Vesemir gave a fond shake of his head as Eskel, the older of the two, practically fell on him as he hugged the old Witcher in greeting, burrowing his nose into his mentor's neck as he took a long breath.

"Tough road this year?" Vesemir's voice was level, but fond, as he reached around with one arm and held Eskel to him and pat his back. The young Witcher gave a small grunt in agreement as he continued to lean against the older. 

"We managed to get one last contract before heading up here. Decided to just keep moving after getting paid, we didn't get hurt at all, so we didn't see the point in waiting around." Vesemir's eyes drifted over to the youngest as he spoke, giving a small nod in understanding before gently pushing at Eskel's shoulder.

"Come now. Get your horses settled in their stalls, then come to the main hall. We have something to speak about. You may rest after." Vesemir gave Eskel a light smack on the cheek as the man looked about ready to fall asleep. The two younger Witcher's shared a look, heads tilted slightly, before the youngest -Lambert- shrugged his shoulders and moved to stable his horse. Eskel followed after him.

It took almost an hour to get their horses settled. Removing saddles, giving quick brush downs, and making sure that the beasts had clean water and proper food before they grabbed their bags and headed towards the main hall of the keep.

"What do you think he needs to tell us that's oh so important we can't fucking sleep first?" Lambert groaned as he bitched, Eskel shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Eskel rolled his eyes as Lambert groaned loudly, too loudly, as the youngest threw his head back and shuffled his feet.

"I just want to curl up in bed and sleep for fuck's sake." Eskel rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell from his head.

"Stop whining. Bed after." Lambert scoffed loudly, shaking his head as they both pushed open the main doors to their destination. Both Witcher's paused at the sight before them, mouths opening and closing as they watched as Vesemir pulled a smaller man with a sandy brown mop of hair into his arms and hugged him close before turning his golden gaze at the two.

"Who the fuck is he?!" Lambert yelled, the unfamiliar scent of the stranger filling his senses and he gripped his bags tightly. Tired, nervous, cornflower blue eyes turned towards the two younger Witcher's.

~~~~

Poking at the small fire he'd made, Geralt got lost in thought the past couple of months had not been easy. His gaze lifted to the royal blue hood sticking out from Jaskier's bedroll, the all to young sleeping face of his Child Surprise staring back at him. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes for a moment.

After first hearing that song in the tavern, Geralt focused solely on getting work, trying not to think about his bard. He failed, oh how he failed. Everything he did or looked at reminded him of the stupid man, how he would fawn over an adorable rabbit, or try to stick a flower in the Witcher's hair, secretly braiding the silver strands after a bath. Geralt rubbed his hand over his face roughly.

When he heard about Nilfguard headed towards Cintra, he felt compelled to check on his Child Surprise, to know they were safe. He was tricked, imprisoned, breaking out just as the city was attacked and Cirilla slipped from his fingers by mere seconds. Finding the child again had been, as much as he detests the word, destiny. Geralt had kept Ciri close to him ever since, barely letting her leave his side, he told her of his plan to take her to Kear Morhen to train her on ways to protect herself. The girl agreed eagerly, smiling nervously at Geralt, even though he was her destiny and he was more than overjoyed to finally have found him… He was still a stranger to her.

Morning soon came and they packed camp, hoisting the girl up onto Roach's back before climbing up behind her. The sooner they got to Kear Morhen, the sooner he could relax again, knowing that the child would be safe within the old walls. They traveled past two towns before Ciri demanded a proper meal, "One can only have fire-roasted rabbit for so long, Geralt!" was her polite way of saying 'I want something better than the bland hare'. Not that he can blame her, it was their meal for the past week. So they stopped at the next tavern they came across and Geralt froze in place.

Shocked yellow meet the tired violet of Yennefer. Ciri looked between the two, clearly confused, and she gently pulled on Geralt's arm.

"Geralt, who is that?" The Witcher tore his eyes away from the sorceress to peer down at Ciri, his throat run dry and he suddenly found it hard to speak. He was confused, sure he was concerned about the woman's appearance, but regardless of that pull he felt towards her from the wish he had made, he was not consumed by it as he had been in the past. He cleared his throat and gave the smile toward Ciri that he could before slowly leading her over towards the woman.

"Yennefer." Geralt's voice felt strained, his hand clutching at Ciri's shoulder not only for the young girl but for him as well.

"Witcher. So lovely to see you here." Yennefer's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Her Violet eyes dancing from between The Witcher and the girl before glancing around past them.

"Where is that lovely bard of yours, dear? I have a bone to pick with him." Her gaze narrowed on Geralt, her full lips pressing into a tight frown. Geralt looked away, the guilt he had managed to be rid of for but a moment since finding Ciri crashing back down on him. Yennefer seemed to sense his distress and scoffed.

"Figures. Finally pushed too far, did you?" The Witcher gave the barest of nods, glancing back at Ciri as he felt the girl wrap her arms around his waist. 

"And who might this be?" Yennefer's eyes softened the barest amount as they landed on the girl, a small smile tugging her lips. Geralt took a breath before speaking.

"This is Fiona… My uh… My…" Geralt looked back up at Yennefer, almost pleading, and the sorceress seemed to connect the dots.

"I see. The Child Surprise has come at last to your side." Yennefer still smiled, though it had tightened slightly. Geralt made a 'hmm' noise and gently placed his hand on top of Ciri's head as the girl stared at Yennefer.

"I'm Fiona. You're Yennefer. I saw you in a dream." Ciri's voice was small, but confident, giving a small smile to the raven-haired woman as the sorceress blinked in surprise before turning her gaze up to Geralt.

"We are headed to Kear Morhen." He paused, taking a breath. "Listen, Yen… I know I don't deserve you to forgive me, what I did, but I could use your help." Geralt fidgeted slightly under the hard gaze of violet eyes.

"And what, pray tell, could you use my help for?" Yennefer leaned back in the seat at her table, glaring at Geralt.

"Fiona… She has powers. Ones that I can't help her with." Geralt held onto Yennefer's gaze, refusing to turn away. Moments passed, tense, and mildly uncomfortable before Yennefer sighed loudly and threw her hands up in the air.

"Yes, fine, very well. I will help. But I am not doing it for you." She pointed at Geralt's chest, glaring at him. "I'm doing it for her. Gods know she will need a woman's influence around you and those other brutes." Geralt snorted, shaking his head before giving a firm nod. He smiled at Ciri and sat her down at the table before leaving to order a proper meal for the girl.

~~~~

Lambert and Eskel stared at the young, seemingly, human seated in front of them.

"I know it is a lot to take in, trust me. I had a hard time when I first learned of it." Vesemir's voice was calm and level as he stared at the young Witcher's. Lambert threw his hands up.

"A lot to take in? What you just said should have been impossible!" The young man in front of them hung his head fiddling with the sleeves of his doublet. 

"Calm down, Lambert." Eskel, ever the mediator to the youngest's temper. "We don't know that. The mages and mutagens could have had different properties to what we initially thought, they certainly had plenty to experiment with to create such a result." Lambert huffed under his breath, shaking his head slightly as he scratched his cheek and ran a hand through the short raven strands of his hair.

"Alright, fine, fine! But I demand proof." Lambert pointedly looked at the 'human' across the table and those cornflower blues looked up at him, lips pressing firmly together, before turning up towards Vesemir. The older Witcher giving a short nod before those eyes turned back on Lambert and Eskel. Rounded pupils sliding into a slit as the color brightened, hinted with gold flecks, before returning to normal. 

"Fuck me." Lambert leaned back in his seat, staring at the young man as Eksel's jaw had freely fallen open in shocked awe. Vesemir, though he will completely deny it, was completely amused at the reaction from his pups. Giving a small shake of his head. 

"Now, I believe you both deserve a day of rest before I put you to work. Despite the help I have had, there is still much to do. You can ask the boy more questions, AFTER, you've had some sleep." Lambert and Eskel stared at the man for a second longer before looking at each other, then to Vesemir, before standing and grabbing their bags. They had so many questions, wanting to hear the story once again just in case it was somehow a lie. As they disappeared, Vesemir sighed and rubbed a hand across his face and leaned his elbows on top of the table.

"Two down, one to go." The man next to him laughed quietly, smiling fondly before a loud clatter could be heard from a door slamming and suddenly Lambert's voice rang out.

"Where the fuck are my blankets?!"

Vesemir lifted his brow and gave the young man next to him a suspicious look, all the while cornflower blues looking at anything and everything but the old Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to decide if I want to add in "side romance" sort of things for Eskel and Lambert, but I can't quite decide on a solid decision... Thoughts? Comments?  
> Ideas for future Chapters are welcome as well. :D


	4. Ch- 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Julian, or Jaskier, as you know him. Is mine, biologically."
> 
> Geralt felt the ground drop from under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Faints* Thank you to those who gave kudos!! <3

Geralt found that he could relax with Yennefer with them, the sorceress adding that extra bit of protection toward Ciri that put Geralt at ease even while on the road. Their first night had been tense, emotions from both the adults creating a tension that could be cute with a knife. After a week, that tension finally came to ahead. Geralt had gone hunting for food while Yennefer magic'd a tent for Ciri making sure it contained a proper bed within for the poor girl to be able to sleep easier. The young princess went to bed early, exhausted from the unaccustomed amount of traveling they had been doing, leaving the two alone together. 

Yennefer took the chance to indulge in the pull she felt, leaning in close to Geralt in an attempt to initiate a kiss that would lead into something more, she didn't need to forgive him to have a good time with him, but much to her dismay Geralt flinched away from her like she had suddenly transformed into a Ghoul. They stared at one another with wide eyes for a moment before Yennefer glared at him.

"What the fuck, Geralt?" Her voice was laced with venom as she glared, watching as the Witcher rose to his feet and walked around their fire a couple of times before finally stopping at the other side of it. 

"Yen, I…" He trailed off, rubbing his hands across his face and grunting. He paced around the fire a couple more times before stopping once again, his gaze lifting to her.

"I want… I want to find a way to break the wish." Yennefer felt her jaw drop at his words, violet eyes widening again in shock before narrowing into a death glare.

"Excuse me?!" She hissed between her teeth. "You tie your fate to mine, and the moment I welcome it for a moment, you want to remove it?!" Yennefer was now on her feet, stalking towards the Witcher. He sighed quietly, shaking his head.

"It's not that. I mean… It IS, but it's not." His brow pinched together and the corner of his lips pressed into a frown, thinking about his next words.

"On the mountain… I said things, to both you and Jaskier… I wish I could take them back, I do." Geralt lifted his gaze towards Yennefer. "I want to remove the wish because I do care about you, I do, but I want to know if this… Feeling," He spits out the word like it physically hurt. "is real, or if it is as you said that day, just a wish." Geralt watched as a mix of emotion flashed across the sorceress' face before it settled into one of passiveness.

"The bard." Geralt flinched slightly at her voice. "You have feelings for the bard, but they're mixed up with your feelings for me, because of the wish." Geralt gave a firm nod, his gaze turning towards the fire as his face settled into his typical brooding. Yennefer scoffed.

"You realize he is human, yes? HUMAN. He will die long before you do. Not only to mention that he may have a bond out there waiting for him." Geralt flinched once again, now glaring at the flames. 

"Could you live with that? Keeping the bard to yourself while keeping him from who he should be with? Watch as he withers and dies before your very eyes?" Geralt wanted her to shut up. Everything she was saying had indeed crossed his mind, but the reality was…

"I would rather," He spoke calmly, fisting his hands at his side. "he be with me for but a moment, then continue being without him." Yennefer's eyes widened, taking a small step back from the Witcher as he turned his eyes on her.

"I care for both of you. But this, this hole in my chest hasn't gone since you joined Ciri and me." Geralt frowned once again but kept his eyes on Yennefer. "I don't know how I feel about you, romantically, or simply as my friend, but Jaskier…" He trailed off, his gaze now turning back towards the flames. Yennefer continued to stare at Geralt, her lips slightly parted. They remained like that for minutes that felt like hours before Yennefer finally nodded, averting her eyes and letting out a quiet sigh.

"Alright then. We'll figure it out. I'm… Well... I'm not quite happy, but I am glad that you shared your thoughts, Geralt." The Witcher made a small grunt of agreement before he returned to sitting near the fire, the sorceress watched him a moment longer before bidding him goodnight and retired to her tent, leaving the Witcher to his own for the evening. 

It took them another two weeks to finally see Kear Morhen in the distance, almost not making it past the trail before it was snowed over and blocked their way. Geralt had never been happier to see the old fortress, longing to sit with his brothers and share stories while they play Gwent. He gently shook Ciri's leg, the girl sat upon roach, to wake the dozing girl before helping her off the mare. Just as they reached the gates, the sun slowly setting, they opened and Geralt smiled as his shoulders sagged upon seeing Vesemir waiting for them.

"Wolf." The old Witcher greeted, but the tone made Geralt tense once again, his smile dropping ever so slightly as he approached. The older Witcher dipping his head towards the other two.

"I see you bring guests." Vesemir's tone was guarded, his golden gaze locked on Yennefer. Geralt gave a small nod.

"Yes. This," he pulled Ciri close to him. "is Cirilla, my Child Surprise, lion cub of Cintra." Vesemir made a small noise in the back of his throat, but his eyes still never left Yennefer.

"Ciri has an extraordinary gift, like her mother, and will need training." Geralt motioned towards Yennefer. "This is Yennefer of Vengerberg, she has kindly offered her aid in training the young cub." Vesemir made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat, his eyes finally snapping towards Geralt, and the silver-haired Witcher felt his back straighten immediately.

"She keeps out of trouble, she doesn't cause trouble, or we will remove her and find another to train your cub. Stable your horse, dinner will be ready soon." Vesemir then looked down at Ciri, giving the girl a soft smile. "If you will come with me, young cub?"

Ciri looked up at Geralt, the Witcher giving her a light nod and push to the shoulder, she followed Vesemir as he began walking to the main hall of the keep. 

"That was… Charming." Yennefer's voice was full of distaste as she stepped up next to Geralt. 

"It was odd, that's what it was." Geralt sighed softly, shaking his head some as he grabbed Roach's reigns and lead her to the stables. He got her settled quickly, glaring at Eskel's horse as the stallion leaned over his pen to nip affectionately at roach's flank. 

"Lay off, Scorpion. Don't touch Roach." He shoves the horses' face away from the mare, growling under his breath some before leaving the stable and falling into foot next to Yennefer as they made their way to the main hall. Geralt opened the door for Yennefer, allowing her to pass first, before stepping inside himself, the interior of the hall smelt divine. Different types of meats, fresh bread, was that a desert? Geralt began to wonder the type of meal Vesemir and his brothers had prepared, never going the distance just for themselves.

As he and Yennefer walked further into the hall, Geralt placed his bags by the hall leading towards the bedrooms to pick up later before moving into the dining section, and immediately, the noise of giddy laughter filled his ears. Upon looking around to take everything in, he could see Eskel and Lambert setting plates of food down on a long table while they watched something across the room and Geralt followed their gaze, but his heart immediately jumped into his throat at what he saw.

Ciri, smiling brighter yet than he's seen so far, giggling like a proper child, and hugging tightly to shoulders and wrapping her legs around the waist of someone too familiar. Jaskier, in all his quirky, brightly colored dressed self, his arms looped under Ciri's knees to keep her propped on his back and running around in half circles as he laughs. Geralt couldn't move, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He couldn't decide what he was feeling, shock, relief, sadness, happiness… No, out of everything he could be feeling, for some reason he settled on the rage building within him and suddenly, as loud as possible, he yelled.

"What in the fuck is HE doing here?!" Geralt pointed at Jaskier as he looked toward his brother and Vesemir as the three other Witcher's were standing around near the table. Everything fell silent. Lambert and Eskel stared at Geralt with shocked expressions, while Vesemir's face settled into one of irritation. Yennefer stepped up next to Geralt and placed her hand on his arm.

Jaskier, for his part, truly believed things would have turned out different. Why? He had no idea. Carefully, he set Ciri down onto her feet and straightened, resting his hand on her head to ruffle her hair playfully as he covered up the shattering of his whole being hidden behind false smiles. Jaskier corralled Ciri to the table and made her sit, refusing to look over at Geralt while Yennefer touched him like she was. Seems they worked through their issues. 

"How is he here!?" Geralt yelled again, making Jaskier flinch. 

"Shut up and eat, Geralt. Melitele's tits, it's just your fucking bard." Lambert's voice held a note of annoyance at the outburst. Eskel nodded slowly beside his youngest brother.

"Relax Geralt, he has just as much right to be here as us." Geralt sputtered, staring at his brothers. 

"Excuse me!? Just as much right?! How the fuck do you figure that!?" Geralt took a step forward, glaring at his brothers, but Yennefer stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Geralt." Her voice drew his attention, yellow meeting violet, and his shoulders sagged. Taking a breath, Geralt closed his eyes but couldn't help the snarl that pulled his lip back as his senses were filled with everything that was Jaskier. 

"Right, well…" Jaskier's voice cut through the silence. "Let me just… Take myself off your hands. I'll take a plate to my room." And with that, as fast as possible, Jaskier piled single plate nice and high and grabbed a pitcher of ale before retreating despite Vesemir's protests of "That's not nearly enough and you know it!. Geralt snapped out of his mindset just in time to watch was Jaskier disappeared down the halls.

"Eskel, Lambert. Please take the young cub, and plenty more food, to Julian's room. It seems I need to speak to the wolf sooner then we thought." The two younger Witcher nodded obediently, Eskel piling two trays dangerously high with food while Lambert moved over to Ciri and offered the girl another jug of something while he took two in one hand.

"Come now, cub. You can tell us of your journey here whole we get better introduced while Geralt and his slut can get yelled at." Lambert grinned broadly as Ciri sputtered, mumbling a quiet "But she's not a slut?" and followed after the youngest Witcher with Eskel falling in step behind them. Yennefer was fuming from Lambert's words, her lip pulled back into a nasty snarl even for her features. Geralt sighed heavily and pulled Yennefer further into the room as Vesemir laced his fingers together and leaned on the table.

"Now… I understand that this is a confusing moment for you, Geralt, I do… You and the other pups are like children to me, and I enjoy my winters with you all near, know you are safe. However…" Vesemir narrowed his gaze on Geralt, his lip pulled back into a sneer in a show of aggression that hasn't been there for many years, making Geralt take a short step back. 

"However, if you ever talk to my child like that again because you are so hung up on "Witcher's can't feel" stunted bull shit, I won't hesitate to throw you out in the middle of a storm and let you fend for yourself." Geralt felt like someone had dropped ice water on top of him. Vesemir has never spoken so threateningly towards him, not even when he was a trouble-making child, the meaning of the words spoken not truly sinking in until Yennefer spoke up.

"What do you mean by "Child"?" Geralt looked to Yennefer, the woman's face open with curiosity before his gaze snapped back towards Vesemir. 

"Julian, or Jaskier, as you know him. Is mine, biologically."

Geralt felt the ground drop from under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le gasp* ... Getting to the actual detail of the shit that goes on in my head... YAY!


	5. Ch- 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the second time that evening, Geralt felt like ice water had been dropped on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got super wordy! Gah!

Eskel, Lambert, and Ciri found Jasker in his room, at first it was hard to tell, what with the giant pile of blankets taking up almost half of the room. The bards' feet sticking out of one side, the plate of food he brought up abandoned off to the side on top a dresser, and there was the barely-there sound of sniffling. 

The Witcher's shared a look before setting the items they carried down and moved over to the pile, motioning Ciri to follow. When the girl was beside Eskel, hands-free, the Witcher motioned with his hands for her to climb under the blankets. The young girl's face perked up and she stifled a small giggle, getting onto all fours and worming her way into the pile. There was a pause, neither Witcher dared breath, but before long a loud indignant squawking came from under the blankets and Ciri burst into a fit of giggles and both Witcher burst into laughter.

"You guys!" Jaskier sat up, dislodging the blankets that covered his body to reveal a "bed" in the center of all the mess. Jaskier glared at Lambert first, then Eskel, but when his eyes fell on Ciri, the princess rolling around in the middle of his blankets giggling like crazy, his gaze softened and he rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing up here?" His voice broke a little bit, everyone choosing to ignore the tears on his cheeks and the red rim of his eyes, and Lambert smirked as he climbed into the center with the bard and cub.

"Why we are having dinner with our favorite person," Lambert smirked even more as he pulled the flasks closer to them and wiggled one of them in front of the bard while Eskel grabbed the plates of food.

"And Vesemir is worried you will not eat enough." Eskel's voice was calm, despite the worry clear in his eyes, and placed each tray plus Jaskiers abandoned plate around the blankets within reaching distance of them all. Jaskier rolled his eyes some.

"Dad needs to chill out… It's not like it's my first time." Jaskier's nose scrunched up in mild annoyance and scrunching up more as Ciri pulled a bun from a plate, ripped it a small chunk, and pushed it to his mouth.

"Shhh, eat." Ciri had to most stern face for a child her age, making Jaskier rolls his eyes fondly and open his mouth for said bread piece to be pushed into his mouth. Eskel and Lambert wearing shared expressions of amusement as the feeding continued.

"So, tell us little cub." Eskel leaned forwards, resting in his knees as Ciri looked over at him as she pushed a slice of venison into Jaskiers maw. "How is it that you know Jaskier?"

Ciri handed Jaskier the rest of the bun she had been ripping apart to feed him, giving him a stern look as she pointed at the bun, then his mouth, before turning to Eskel and smiling brightly.

"Jaskier would always sing on my name day, or drop by just to see me." Eskel's brow lifted slightly as he looked at Jaskier, the bard shoving the rest of the bun in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk. Ciri continued.

"Grandmother didn't always like him showing up unannounced, but she slowly grew accustomed to him I think." Ciri looked at Jaskier, her head tilting slightly as she watched him reach for more food and stuffing it in his mouth so he didn't have to talk.

"Truly? Now that must have been a sight." Lambert grinned as he looked at Jaskier, the bard rolling his eyes and making a rude gesture towards him making everyone laugh. Jaskier loved this moment, sitting with the two wolves while Ciri tucked herself against his side and picked at the food. He loved this.

~~~~

Yennefer and Geralt stared at Vesemir as if he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"That's impossible… Witcher's are sterile." Yennefer, stating the obvious as if someone had forgotten. Vesemir shook his head and motioned with one hand towards the seats.

"Would you like to hear the story? Or would you like to tell me how my own life went?" Vesemir raises a brow, challenging Yennefer to say something. The sorceress kept her lips sealed, looking at Geralt and moved with the man so that they were both seated. Vesemir nodded.

"Wise choice. Now, where to begin." He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together once again and placing them against his stomach. His eyes staring at the spread on the table for a moment, waiting to see if Geralt or the smart mouth wench would open their mouths again. Giving another nod, Vesemir leaned forward in his seat once more, folding his arms across the table.

"Before the sacking, when I was a young lad, I had made myself friends here. It's how you survive, connections to others. My friends and I, a troubled bunch much like Geralt and Eskel were in their group of boys, played when we could, pranked often, took the blame for one another. I loved my friends, a great deal, and we held onto that care all the while we were taken away from each other to begin the Trial of Grasses. Those days… Long, painful, you hang on to any memory you have, any hope of surviving that kind of pain."

Vesemir looked over at Geralt, the white-haired Witcher's eyes becoming distant, haunted. Vesemir continued.

"When my trial passed, two of my friends did not. I had but one left, and we clung to it, clung to each other. We did everything we could to survive what they were doing to us, trying to grind "Witcher's have no emotions" into our minds. What they don't tell you, is that it's a complete lie." Geralt's head snapped up towards Vesemir at that.

"We do feel, just differently. Strongly in some cases, less in others. The mutations were a design, something to not only enhance our bodies and minds but to remove any traces of our soul bonds. What Witcher could afford to be attached? They said it made us weak. So, they tried to remove it. They only succeeded in dulling it." Vesemir leaned back in his seat once again, watching Geralt's face.

"Now, my last remaining friend… Dear lad, the mutagens… They didn't take proper with him. I stayed with him the entire time, helped make sure his body was taken care of properly." Vesemir gave a small sad nod, closing his eyes. "I was furious, emotional, lashing out at everyone and everything around me. When I had passed my last trial, I took to the path and never looked back. Winters be damned, I stayed away. Until one day I received a letter, requesting my return to Kear Morhen.

"Of course I returned, a Witcher is a fool to refuse a summon. This was around the time when you had arrived, Geralt. The scrawny thing that you were." Vesemir chuckled fondly before continuing. "I had been asked to take on fence training, and assigned something secret by the mages, even to elder Witcher's. No one knew what had been asked, hell, even I did not know." Vesemir rubbed a hand across his face. "I was instructed to continue my training of the boys and to come immediately when called upon. I believed it to be a joke, the mages fucking with me for everything I did before I left on the Path." Vesemir sighed, shaking his head.

"I was young and blind. These mages who helped create us… They took the reason behind my rage, the death of my friends, as leverage to start testing different ways to create Witcher's." Geralt sat up straighter, shaking his head.

"No such research had been recorded, if it had, there would have surely been word of it vanishing when we returned to Kear Morhen after the sacking." Geralt grew fidgety, his hands clenching and unclenching against his thighs. Vesemir shook his head.

"It was top secret Geralt. The notes were recorded with crystals, easily destroyed in the sacking when that part of the fort had collapsed. No… These mages, they were a different kind of Monster. The type that we should have been hunting instead of what lay beyond the walls." Vesemir shook his head once again. "Just after your second trial's, when you had left for the Path, I was summoned. Looking back on it, I will forever regret not releasing her sooner." Vesemir looked down at his hands, a sad frown on his lips.

"Her?" Gertal's voice was soft, cautious as if he had spooked a rabbit.

"Vey'Nital. The most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Vesemir chuckled softly. "The mages, they called me to the now collapsed portion of the east wing, they had constructed a new lab, one that went underground, and the fools that they are somehow managed to capture a dragon." Geralt's breath stuttered, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Vesemir, Yennefer's spine snapping straight as she poured every ounce of her attention into these new words. 

"Vey'Nital, her scales so bright a gold she almost looked silver, the mages pushed experiments onto her. Pushed and prodded, picked bits of her off to test the components of her anatomy. When I had arrived at where they had kept her, I was in awe. Who wouldn't? You only hear rumors about dragons even then, she was amazing. The mages had explained that they had given her vials from the Trial of Grasses, see how her body took them. When she didn't die but instead showed signs of enhancement much like the boys, they summoned me and…"

Vesemir stared at the table, still frowning, and Yennefer's lips dropped open.

"They ordered you to try laying with a dragon!?" Vesemir scoffed, rolling his eyes at Yennefer's shrillness.

"In part, yes. They wished to see if they could "enhance" Witcher's even further. I was to befriend Nital, get her to let her guard down around me, then try to lie with her." Vesemir held up his hand towards Geralt. "And before you say anything, it was learned from her blood that every higher ranking dragon can turn themselves human in appearance, don't be gross." Geralt smirked playfully and shrugged his shoulders. Vesemir shook his head. "Nital was… Angry, understandably so. I spend hours of each day with her, talking, she listened. She refused to speak or move for the first month, slowly opening up to the one constant she had. Me.

We grew fond of each other, more than either thought possible, then one day she let me in. It is completely absurd, but the way I cared for her felt like my bond. A Dragon bonding to a Witcher… I laughed at the idea at first but slowly began to think maybe it wasn't. It wasn't long after that that I had decided to "accidentally" leave her binds unlocked. The next morning she was gone." Vesemir rubbing his hands across his face, huffing quietly. 

"When the sacking came, I was there, I watched as our brothers died trying to defend themselves. I survived for only one reason. Nital had caught word of the army headed our way and came after them, taking every arrow, every sword hit, that was meant for me as she plucked me from the courtyard and flew to a safe distance. I healed from my wounds while she did not. The last thing she told me, "Go to Lettenhove. Take care of them." I had no idea what she meant.

Regardless, after I had mourned, said my fair well to her, I had made my way to Lettenhove. The lord and lady were shocked to see me, that much was clear, but they also seemed eager to share something with me so lead me inside. On that day, the day I lost something, I also gained another as I was introduced to my sons. Griffin, Vincent, and--"

"Jaskier." Vesemir looked over at Geralt as the younger Witcher stared in shock. He gave a small nod.

"The lord and lady of Lettenhove let me name then since they did not yet receive them, but also begged to let them raise them. They could not have children of their own and considered it a blessing that Nital had entrusted our boys with them. I agreed, with the condition that the boys could do with their lives as they pleased, no ties or obligations, and that they knew me as their father. With those terms agreed to, I made my way back here, to look after those returning to the massacre that had occurred."

When Vesemir finished speaking, he simply watched as Geralt and Yennefer processed it all, the sorceress' brow pinched together as she chewed her lower lip. Her voice finally breaking the silence.

"That doesn't truly explain how you managed to have children, Vesemir." Yennefer folded her hands on top of the table as the old Witcher sighed and scratched his cheek.

"The potions the mages gave to Nital, they did something to her reproductive system. While it is true that Witcher's, under normal circumstances, are indeed sterile but the mutation that took to Nital's body somehow made her take hold of what little fertility is left." At the look Geralt gave Vesemir, the old Witcher continued. "It's like the soul bond, things can be whittled down into barely anything, but nothing can be fully eradicated. Well… Unless your jewels were cut off, then I suppose there wouldn't be anything."

Geralt cringed greatly at that, his face twisting into one of great discomfort that made Vesemir laugh. 

"How exactly have we not heard of any of this before? Surely someone would have come across one of your children at some point." Yennefer, forever the doubting downer, stared at Vesemir.

"They keep to themselves, only seeking me out if they are in great distress. They also hibernate through mating season, so they are even harder to find." Geralt made another face.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but how does one exactly hibernate during a time they are supposed to be fucking everything that moves?" Vesemir laughed harder at the question, shaking his head. 

"In dragon terms, unless they have found their bond, they don't have a strong enough urge, but since it is rather irritating from what I hear, they just sleep. Julian, however, will need some help this year." Vesemir glanced at the hall where the bard had vanished some time ago.

"Why will he need help? Don't tell me he's met his bond." Yennefer, again always such a delight, made Vesemir sigh with enthusiasm before his gaze turned to Geralt. 

"My children only come to me in times of great distress… What could be more distressing then their bond telling them that if life could give them one blessing, it would be to take them off their hands."

For the second time that evening, Geralt felt like ice water had been dropped on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to... drop this here... and go have food and such now... *Runs*


	6. Ch- 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is our brother? Where is Julian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It better... Then it got worse... I regret everything. 
> 
> I would also like to point out... I HATE Yennefer. With a passion quite frankly. Hence why I am writing her as this... So... For those who like Yennefer. I'm sorry (not).

Geralt sat frozen, he had no words, none. His mind was completely blank as he stared at the tabletop while Vesemir's stare was like daggers in his side. They all sat there in silence for a long time before Yennefer, fucking Yennefer, started to laugh. It was quiet at first, barely noticeable, but slowly grew into a full-body rocking, tears in her eyes full laugh. 

The Witcher's stared at her in disbelief, Vesemir's eyes going from wide with shock to complete and utter fury. Geralt just sat there with his jaw dropped.

"You… You… Oh Melitele, this is just… Oooh!" She laughs even harder, looking from Vesemir to Geralt. "You said that to him!? Your one and only friend in this world and possibly your soul bonded…. And you… You…!" She has to pause to try and breath, composing herself for barely a moment before she started to laugh again.

"All because… you were pissed… About me leaving… Because of your wish!" Yennefer tipped back so far she almost fell off her seat, holding her sides as she continued to laugh so hard the tears in her eyes now ran down her cheeks. 

It took longer then he would have liked to join Vesemir in his rage, his shock turning into complete annoyance and he growled low in his throat.

"Stop laughing, Yen." His fists clenched as he turned slightly towards her, their bond seeming to come to a screeching halt in his rage, while the bond he had with Jaskier flared brightly. Urging his protectiveness of the bard. 

"Oh come now Geralt! Even you must admit it is hilarious!" Yennefer wiped at her eyes, cleaning the tears as her laughing turned into a slow sputter of giggles. Once she fully acknowledged the look on the other Witcher's faces, her joy of the situation turned sour.

"Oh come on! It's funny! He has a soul bond, a real proper one, yet he had bound himself to me! It's so ridiculous it's funny!" Vesemir simply shook his head at the sorceress before looking at Geralt.

"Seriously, you picked her?" Vesemir scoffed at the end of his words and Geralt shook his head slowly as he glared at the woman. Vesemir stood suddenly and walked around the table, sighing quietly. 

"Let me tell you something, sorceress, keep your head down. Don't cause my son any more distress then what you have been, less something worse comes down on your head." Yennefer glared at Vesemir, her lips pulled into a deep frown.

"Is that a threat, old Witcher?" Vesemir shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as his hands and arms join the motion.

"Not at all. It is simply a warning. Just because Julian is not adept with Chaos, does not mean his brothers are not." And with that, Vesemir bid them goodnight and left the hall, small plate of food in hand, and headed towards his room. 

Geralt and Yennefer sat in silence, the white-haired Witcher glowering now at the table as his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Yen." Her gaze lifted towards him when her name was spoken. "As soon as tomorrow comes, we will begin looking into finding a way to remove my wish." Yennefer frowned watching Geralt as he stood and stepped away from the table.

"Are you truly certain you wish to remove it, Geralt? I know I was mad at you before but--" Geralt slammed his hand against the table, silencing her voice.

"I wish it removed. If… If Jaskier is my bond, my true bond… I wish to honor that. My wish, my bond to you, has clouded my bond with him but even so, I… I know I might love him." Geralt looked over at Yennefer, yellow meeting violet. 

"I want Jaskier." Geralt pushed off the table and moved to walk away from the hall, pausing by the door to pick up his bags. "The room down the hall, to the west wing, first door on the right. You may take that room as yours." Geralt gave a sharp jerk of his head in the direction he speaks of before taking his leave of the woman. Yennefer was left to fume.

~~~~

The following morning was tense, slowly easing into an awkward form of normalcy. At least for the Witchers. Jaskier sat on the steps that lead to the training grounds and watching as Eskel and Lambert talk to Ciri about the different types of blades, daggers, arrows, and bolts that were at one's disposal, a complete armory run down. A small smile on his face as he idly plucked at his lute in his lap.

His plucking slowed as Vesemir came over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze before moving past and joining the three down in the training yard. Smacking Lambert upside the head as he tried to give Ciri the biggest fucking sword they had. Jaskier laughed, rocking back slightly on his rear as he did so. 

"Jaskier?" He froze at the voice. Head dipping slightly, Jaskier turned his body just barely enough to show Geralt he had heard him. 

"Can I… Can we talk?" Jaskier spotted how Geralt was twisting his fingers together, nervously staring at his feet as he shifted from side to side. Jaskier quickly glanced towards Vesemir, the older Witcher giving him a brief nod before helping with Ciri again. Jaskier sighed quietly and stood, looking at Geralt and giving a small nod. The white-haired Witcher smiled briefly before dipping his head and leading Jaskier towards another part of the yard, still within sight but out of earshot.

"What can I do for you, my dear Witcher?" Jaskier tried to make his voice as upbeat as possible, smiling up at the man.

"Vesemir told me everything last night." Jaskier froze, his smile fading and pressing into a thin line. 

"I… I can't imagine the reason why you did not tell me. But… I want to understand." Jaskier rolled his eyes partially, shaking his head some.

"Geralt… You are a Witcher, your emotions are… Muted. By the time you even began to hint at the bond, you found Yennefer. There was simply no point in trying to push it further." Jaskier sighed. "Yennefer has you so wrapped around her fingers because of your wish… Our bond is so muted for you, that you can't feel anything but her."

Geralt's mouth opened and closed, his best impression of a fish that Jaskier can't help but find adorable, a sad smile on his lips.

"I love you, Geralt. Not even because of the bond, I suppose because of your wish, it gave me time to ignore some things and get to know you. I'm just sorry it wasn't the same for you." Jaskier smiled a little bit more, patting Geralt on the arm and made way to walk away but Geralt quickly caught his wrist and held onto it.

"Jaskier… Please. Just… Give me a moment." Geralt shut his eyes, licking his lips in frustration. "I care about you, Jaskier. Everything I said on the mountain… I didn't mean it. Not one word." Jaskier stared wide-eyed at Geralt, his lips pressing into a thin line. 

"While you were gone… It was so quiet. Fuck… I stayed at an inn just to listen to the bard they had that night in hopes to hear one of your songs. I missed your songs, missed your singing, missed you." Geralt stepped closer to Jaskier, placing the bard's hand against his chest. "I want to get to know you more. More than I already do."

Jaskier's eyes filled with tears as he listened to Geralt, his lips remaining in a flat line.

"And Yennefer? What of her?" Jaskier pulled his hand back, his whole body trembling. Geralt shook his head sharply.

"We are looking into ways that can remove the wish. I want it gone, Jaskier. I want to care for her as just a friend, and not one I wish to see in my bed." Geralt reached out and grabbed hold of Jaskier's shoulder to keep him from running away, rubbing his thumbs gently on his shoulders. "I want you. I want to know our bond, know what it is to wake up with you in my arms. No one else."

Jaskier makes a low whining noise in the back of his throat and Geralt moves his hands from Jaskier's shoulders to his cheeks holding him there gently. Jaskier's eyes fluttering closed for a second as he leaned into the touch, when his eyes opened again Geralt felt his breathing hitch as the cornflower blues were so bright they almost glowed, flecked with gold as his pupils now slit. Geralt smiled, as soft as he was able, and gently placed his forehead against the bards.

"Beautiful. Jaskier, my Jaskier." Geralt closed his eyes and just breathed in Jaskier's scent, taking in as his fingers now stroked along his cheeks and jaw. The bard smiled, laughing wetly as he tilted his head back and stared up at Geralt's face. They stayed like that for a few minutes more before Jaskier frowned and looked down.

"Will you stay with me when I go to sleep?" Jaskier kept his eyes down, not wishing to see Geralt's face. The Witcher's lips pulling into a frown.

"Vesemir explained… That you and your brother hibernate for the mating season without your bonds. But Jaskier… I'm here." Geralt tilted Jaskier's face towards his, smiling kindly as Jaskier's eyes widened with surprise.

"You… You want to share a season with me?" Geralt nodded firmly, pushing his fingers through Jaskier's hair.

"This season, the next, and the one after that. For as many as you wish to have me." Geralt grunted as Jaskier suddenly jumped on him, the bard wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly as he started to cry.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. This one, the next, all of them." Jaskier pressed closer to Geralt's neck, an almost purr like noise coming from his throat now and making Geralt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the bard to hold him close. 

"I will work tirelessly to find a solution to break my wish. Jaskier, little dragon, I wish only you." Jaskier smiled against Geralt's neck, the two of them only breaking apart when someone whistled sharply. Their joint gazes fixing on Lambert and Eskel.

"Are you going to join us, Wolf? Or do you need to go get a room?" Geralt rolled his eyes at Eskel, shaking his head fondly as he looked back at the bard grinned. Tossing a hand up, he throws a rude gesture towards his brothers while he bends down and captures Jaskier's mouth with his own. His brothers laugh and cheer, clapping and whistling, the entire time the two kiss. When they separate, Geralt places a playful kiss against Jaskier's nose before stepping away and jumping down to join his brothers and Ciri in the yard.

~~~~

The following two weeks follow similarly. Jaskier and Geralt sit with each other for longer periods at a time, Geralt slowly learning to be more open, learning to feel Jaskier's bond. He loved the warmth he felt from it when he finally properly found it, hidden under the layers of his wish. More often then not, Jaskier and Geralt would be found in the library, researching everything they can think of regarding the dijin. 

Unfortunately, like most things Jaskier had, things always seemed to have a way of being ruined. 

"Yen. It's been weeks… Jaskier and I have been looking into everything we can… Have you even tried?" Geralt leaned against one of the sorceresses' tables, arms folded over his chest. 

"Geralt… This is a dijin. It's not a magical unicorn that you can just wave your fingers at and have it be fixed." Yennefer snapped lazily, leaning back in her chair as she stared at the Witcher. A playfulness filing her violet gaze that Geralt didn't like. She rose from her chair and walked over to him, slowly and exaggerated.

"Besides, don't you want at least… One last hurrah before we end it all?" Yennefer reached over and gently placed her hand against Geralt's chest, her fingers curling gently. His eyes slipped closed, leaning into her touch for a moment before snapping out of it and slapping her hand away.

"No, Yen." He made to step away from her but she caught his shoulder and pulled him to her, the action causing him to topple slightly, she angled it just perfect to have his lips land against hers. Geralt froze, eyes wide.

"Geralt? Are you in here? Vesemir asked me to--" Jaskier turned the corner to Yennefer's room to this scene, his heart dropping to his feet. Geralt righted himself quickly, spinning around quickly just in time to watch Jaskier flee.

"What the fuck, Yen!?" Geralt growled as he glared at the woman, taking note of her smug expression, before taking off after Jaskier. 

"Jask! Please!" Geralt sprinted after him, desperate to catch him, to explain. He rounded a corner and was quickly met with his face colliding with a fist. Toppling him over and landing on his ass.

"What is wrong with you, Geralt?! Seriously!? What the ever-loving fuck!!" Geralt grabbed his jaw and shook his head before looking up at Lambert, the youngest Witcher being held back by a barely contained Eskel. His eyes drifted towards Jaskier, the young bard wrapped up in the arms of Vesemir, the old Witcher glaring daggers at him.

"What did I say, boy!?" Vesemir's voice boomed through the halls of the keep, his golden gaze almost blazing with his anger.

"I… It… It was not intended!" Geralt got to his feet, his face pleading. 

"What exactly? Kissing her? Or getting caught!" Geralt looked at Lambert again but quickly back to Jaskeir, the bards face pressed firmly against Vesemir's chest. 

"Neither! Both. Fuck! It was Yen, she made the move. I admit I did not move away quickly enough to end it, but I did not intend to kiss her! At all! I sware, Jaskier!" Geralt tried stepping closer to Jaskier, but the bard flinched at the noise and tried to curl in closer to Vesemir. Geralt froze, his face reflecting the pure horror he felt. 

"I think it is best that Julian sleep for this season. Till you can get your mind sorted Geralt." Vesemir glared at Geralt, shaking his head disapprovingly as he steered Jaskier towards the rooms. Geralt felt like his heart was about to stop.

Vesemir walked past Yennefer's room, he couldn't not, and he paused to look inside as he hugged Jaskier closer to him. The smug look on the wenches' face made him wish he could hurt her.

"I warned you, Witch. You have a child that needs your teachings, but instead, you play with something that never should have been." Vesemir shook his head, ignoring how Yennefer's face changed to one of annoyed confusion. He continued to Jaskier's room, settling the bard into his nest and making sure he was tucked in comfortably.

"Would you like me to stay, Julian?" Vesemir gently brushed his boys' hair from his face, cupping his jaw. Jaskier gave a weak nod, reaching out for Vesemir. The older Witcher adjusted himself, pulling Jaskier's head into his lap and began running his fingers through his hair. He began humming lowly, not quite loud enough for the other to hear, but just enough for the young dragon. The distress rolling off of the bard barely diminishing, even with the comfort of his father.

~~~~

Lambert and Eskel glared at Geralt from across the hall. The white-haired Witcher sitting on the floor with his head in his hands as his shoulders shook in his effort to reel in his emotions. They watched Geralt for hours, the man refusing to move from his spot on the floor, the two were almost to the point of complete boredom until the noise from outside caught their attention. Geralt finally having a motive to move from his place on the floor.

"Were we expecting anyone?" Lambert looked to Eskel, the crimson-clad Witcher shrugging his shoulders. They make it to the main doors just in time for a loud crashing sound to echo in the hall, making them all pause and look at each other again before opening the doors fully. The sight that greeted them made them pause.

Two tall, broad-shouldered, strangers now stood but a few paces from the main door. Rolling their shoulders as if tucking something away behind the skin, shirtless, one clad in black pants while the other in a deep green. The slightly taller of the two, had coppery blonde hair that stopped just above the middle of his back, braided and woven in a complicated pattern. The other with hair just barely shorter then Geralt's own shoulder-length, had his darker more sandy brown hair loose and free-flying. 

Heads turning, looking around the courtyard for a moment before turning towards the doors and stalking up to the Witcher's standing there stupidly. The strangers were fit, lean, has enough muscle to know they knew how to fight but not enough to be "butch", their skin sun-kissed as if they spend entire days out in the brightness. Bright matching cornflower blue flecked with gold meeting their gaze.

"Where is our brother? Where is Julian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now it's time for me to sleep. No more updates for now. xD


	7. Ch- 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come morning, you and Yennefer are going to talk to Vincent about your wish." Geralt frowned looking up at Vesemir with his brow lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah~! I made another one... X3

The Witcher's couldn't do anything but stare, completely stumped. The two newcomers staring at them with narrowed eyes and lifted brows, the shorter-haired one coughing.

"I believe you were asked a question. Has the mental capacity of Witcher's gone down over time?" He threw his arms up in the air, shaking his head, and stormed past the trio of Witcher's, halting in his steps as he bumped into Eskel. Cornflower blues widened with surprise as he looked at Eksel, needing to angle his head up slightly as he now realized the couple inches the scared Witcher had on him.

"Interesting." A large grin spread across his lips as he looked back to the other stranger and tilted his head towards Eskel, waggling his brow playfully. Long-hair shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Please stop being a slut and find our brother, Vincent." Long-hair pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing in annoyance. Short-hair, Vincent, holds his hands up in mock surrender as he still smirks, his eyes darting back towards Eskel for a second before he runs into the keep. Long-hair sighs again, looking at Eskel.

"Congratulations, you found your soul bond." His voice was mono-toned, sounding unimpressed with an undertone of jealousy, his arms returning to their folded position across his chest. Eskel felt all the air rush from his lungs as his slow heart rate pick up its pace, glancing over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of Vincent.

"Does anyone mind telling me why our brother is in such distress that we could feel it?" Long-hair took his time, looking at each Witcher in the eyes. When his gaze met Geralt's, the white-haired Witcher averted his gaze as the guilt came crashing back down on him. Long-hair clicked his tongue.

"Ah. His bond did something stupid. Again." Eksel and Lambert both nodded as they looked toward Geralt, making sure he could feel their disappointment. Long-hair sighed heavily.

"What'd he do this time?" He looked towards Lambert, the youngest Witcher the first to look back in his direction.

"He was caught kissing that stupid sorceress, that's what." Lambert sniffed as he looked back at Geralt, the large man hunched his shoulders, trying to appear smaller as his head hung low. Long-hair's brow shot up, a thin stream of smoke seeping from between his lips as he leveled Geralt with a look that could quite possibly kill him.

"Excuse me?!" He unfolded his arms and moved to take a step towards Geralt but was interrupted as Griffin came running back into the hall, taking Eskel by surprise as the shorter man all but jumped onto his back. The scared Witcher grunting and stumbling in his step a little bit from the sudden collision. 

"Griffin! Come on. Little Julian needs some nest time with siblings." Long-hair, Griffin, rolled his eyes at Vincent's antics. 

"Can't you go two minutes without climbing on something?" Griffin sounded irritable, shoving past Geralt as he walked into the keep. Lambert, finally catching onto the fact that there were strangers just welcoming themselves into their home, grabbed hold of Griffin's wrist and pulled him back, his lip pulled back in a sneer.

"Now hold on a second! You can't just come in here and, and…" Lambert's voice trailed off as he watched Griffin's eyes staring wide-eyed at were Lambert had hold of him. Griffin's eyes darted to Lambert's face, his eyes narrowing slightly before his head whipped around and he stared at Vincent.

"Seriously?!" Vincent started to laugh, his whole body rocking back. The only thing keeping him from meeting the floor was Eskel's grip on his ankles around the Witcher's waist. Griffin looked back at Lambert.

"Fucking seriously?!" He flicked his arm aggressively, shaking Lambert's touch off of him and grabbed hold of Vincent's ear, pulling him off of Eskel's back and hauling him through the keep towards Jaskier's room. The three Witcher's stood stupidly at the main door. 

"What the fuck just happened?!" Lambert's voice echoed against the walls.

~~~~

When Griffin and Vincent entered Jaskier's room, Vesemir looked up from his place in the nest, his hand stilling in Jaskier's hair.

"Griffin… You grew your hair out." Griffin rolled his eyes, blushing as he looked to the side. Vincent only smirked.

"I told him he looked like a girl." Griffin growled lowly. "He burnt my right ass cheek." Vesemir laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"Hey! Don’t' laugh! I couldn't sit for weeks!" Vincent threw his hands in the air, walking over to the nest and climbed in, leaning down and gently nuzzled his nose across Jaskier's shoulder.

"I suppose you should not have called him a girl then. And if I recall, you once had hair that long, if not longer." Vesemir smirked, watching as Griffin's head tilted back in a full belly laugh before joining them in the nest, shoving Vincent as he sat next to Vesemir before leaning down and gently brushed his nose across Jaskier's cheek.

The man in question, making a small sleepy noise, began stirring. Rolling from his side onto his back and blinking lazily up at everyone in his room before making another noise and reaching out to each of his brothers in a grabby hand like fashion. Everyone laughed at that, Vesemir gently scooting off to the side as he helped Griffin into his place and watched as his three hatchlings curled up around each other. Griffin and Vincent bracketing Jaskier between them, Griffin's nose tucked into his hair as Jaskier pressed his face into his neck, while Vincent wrapped around him like an octopus and pressed his face between his brother's shoulder blades. 

Vesemir smiled fondly as he watched them settle in. Motioning to Griffin when the man looked over at him in a manner that meant he would see them in the morning, Griffin tucked himself back in and the three settled in to go to sleep. Vesemir took his leave of the room, closing the door quietly before making his way back to the main hall. When he passed Yennefer's room, he was only slightly surprised to find the door closed and seemed like the witch was unaware as to the new arrivals. He shook his head and continued to the main hall, stopping as his pups finally came into view and were arguing quietly with one another.

"I'm certain," Vesemir spoke loud enough that caught the pups' attention. "that the hatchlings have a connection to one another." Lambert scoffed.

"You're telling me, that Griffin guy looked about ready to rip Geralt's head off too." Geralt glared at Lambert.

"And he would have every right too." Vesemir folded his arms across his chest as he watched Geralt.

"My boys are part dragon, and part Wolf school Witcher. Their pack mentality is very strong, even though they don't live together constantly, they can feel when one requires their brethren." Vesemir walked over to the pup's watching their faces closely. His gaze lingering on Eskel.

"You look confused, boy. What is it?" Eksel rubbed at the back of his neck, looking to Lambert for a moment before looking back at Vesemir.

"Well… When the shorter one, Vincent? Entered the keep… He touched my shoulder and froze. His brother congratulated me on finding my bond." Vesemir's brow lifted slightly, glancing at Lambert as the youngest Witcher burst out.

"Is that what that was!? Griffin did the same thing when I grabbed him!" Vesemir's brow lifted even higher, and suddenly everyone was looking at Geralt. The white-haired Witcher making a slightly pained noise. 

"Geralt, how did Jaskier know you were his? How did you first touch?" It sounded completely perverted when Lambert said it like that, but Geralt groaned and looked away from Vesemir's gaze.

"I… I punched him." Geralt flinched at the smack upside his head. "When he looked shocked… I took nothing from it… I punched him for fuck's sake…" Geralt felt horrible, everything from the past few weeks piling onto him and finally started to weigh on him. Vesemir sighed and shook his head.

"You are lucky we like you, Wolf. I'm of half a mind to kick you out." Geralt nodded sadly, keeping his eyes to the floor. Vesemir pointed at him before speaking again.

"Come morning, you and Yennefer are going to talk to Vincent about your wish." Geralt frowned looking up at Vesemir with his brow lifted.

"Vincent is the most adept of my children in Chaos, even if it doesn't seem like it. Perhaps he can help you find a solution in time for the season." Vesemir shook his head, Lambert's hand shooting up in the air like he was asking permission to ask a question.

"When is their season supposed to start?" Vesemir looked at Lambert, a low noise coming from his throat as he looked out one of the windows. 

"A month, give or take." Vesemir looked at Eskel and Lambert. "And if what they say is true, you both have a month to get to know them and decide if you wish to help them through it or help them sleep. They will not force you to do something you do not want, so take your time, know them, and for fuck's sake, asks questions. There is only so much I am comfortable with sharing about my boys."

Vesemir then spun on his heel and left the three pups to their own, finally headed to his room for a much-needed sleep. These next weeks were going to be interesting.


	8. Ch- 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's lips pressed into a deep frown, looking over to Vesemir but when the old Witcher nodded, Geralt sprinted from the room to go find Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look... I made another... OwO
> 
> <3<3 I love all of you who have given comments/kudos!! <3<3

The hall was a mess with loud voices and rowdy behavior the next morning. While Jaskier wasn't up to being happy, his brothers wiggled the mood out of him with enough pestering. Sitting side by side, there was no doubt that they were brothers, they each had the same cornflower eyes, varying in depth of color, Jaskier by far had the brightest while Griffin's were a shade darker than the other two. Griffin and Vincent had sharper jawlines compared to Jaskier, but they each had the same nose. Their hair colors almost giving one the impression of a beach's transition after the waves crashed into the sands. Griffin's the brightest while Jaskier's was darkest, Vincent's happily sitting in the middle.

The boys were sitting close to one another, pressed side by side, and whispering to one another and picking at the breakfast spread they had prepared when the first of the Witcher's -Lambert- began to fill the hall. Griffin turns his attention to the still half asleep Witcher.

"I thought Witcher's were supposed to be early risers?" Jaskier snorted a laugh, smirking as Lambert threw a rude gesture towards Griffin.

"Piss off. It's winter, we're home, we get to sleep." Griffin just smirked at the snappy attitude before turning back to Jaskier, whispering something low enough that Lambert couldn't hear but made Jaskier spit out the piece of bread he had shoved into his mouth as he started to choke on a laugh, Lambert scowled at the three brothers.

That is how the rest of the Witcher's found them. Vincent was hunched over with his forehead pressed against the table laughing while Griffin was smacking Jaskier's back to help his choking, a large smile on his face, and Lambert scowling at them from across the table. 

"I see we're all getting along?" Vesemir's voice held amusement as he walked behind his son's and patted each one on the shoulder. Griffin grinned up at him.

"But of course! The day is such a delight, dad. Nothing has yet ruined it." Griffin grinned more as Vesemir huffed a laugh and shook his head. Geralt and Eskel taking seats next to Lambert and then, as if on cue, Yennefer came into the room following after Ciri. The two girls stopping as soon as they spotted the new faces.

"Griffy~!" Ciri ran into the room. "Vincy~!" She climbed her way into Jaskier's lap and hugged each brother tightly before dropping herself down, properly sitting on Jaskier's lap and smiling. Completely ignoring the confused expressions from the Witcher's and sorceress. Jaskier looked off to the side.

"A few times, I brought my brothers with me when I wanted to look in on Cirilla. They sang at her name day with me on occasion." Jaskier looked over at Geralt hesitantly, the white-haired Witcher shocked before his face melted into one of fondness. Jaskier smiled back hesitantly but it dropped as soon as Yennefer dropped herself down into a seat right next to Geralt. Griffin looked between the two across from them, his brow lifted slightly, before looking up at Vesemir.

"Now it's ruined." Vesemir nodded in agreement, gently squeezing Jaskier's shoulder before moving himself around the table and finding his place to sit. It was a tense affair as they all ate, Geralt constantly trying his best to get space between himself and Yennefer but the woman was relentless, constantly getting back in his space and even pressing her breast against his arm as she leaned over to grab something from the table. Vincent's eyes never left her, the blue of his eyes slowly disappearing as the flecks of gold bled into the iris. Eskel was fascinated to watch as this happened, his lips parted in awe as soon the blue was completely gone and Vincent's eyes were solid gold. 

"Sorceress," Vincent's voice was cold, a puff of smoke leaving his lips, gaining everyone's attention. "Please stop pushing yourself onto my brothers bonded. He clearly doesn't welcome it." Yennefer stared at Vincent for a moment before glancing at Geralt, her features settling into a hard scowl when she turned her attention back to Vincent.

"Tell that to the tightness in his trousers." Yennefer grinned widely and Geralt choked on his drink, looking scandalized as he tried to cough and clear his throat. Jaskier was on his feet, dropping Ciri into Griffin's lap, and out of the room before anyone even know he was moving. Lambert jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you bitch!?" Lambert yelled, Eskel nodding along, and when Geralt finally stopped choking he smacked Yennefer's arm.

"Stop this! I've had enough!" He stands, making his way to the door but is stopped when Vincent speaks calmly.

"Geralt. Please sit back down. On the other side of Eskel so that the sorceress can stop being a cunt." This time, Vesemir choked on his drink from the foul mouth on his son. Geralt flexed his fingers and growled quietly, snarling at nothing, before complying. He pointedly grabbed Eskel's shoulders, scooted him closer to Yennefer, and sat as far away from her as he could. Now between his brothers so that Yennefer can't do anything. The sorceress scowled harder.

"Now… Geralt. If you would kindly explain how you bound yourself to her?" Vincent smiled, almost too sweetly, and folded his hands on the table, quickly looking towards Ciri. "Little cub, if you would, can you take a plate of food to our darling Jules and keep him company?" 

Ciri nodded enthusiastically, looking at Yennefer one last time before busying herself with making a plate and running off to find Jaskier. Vincent watched her till she left then looked back to Geralt and motioned for him to speak. Geralt explained it from the start, how he accidentally made the dijin attack Jaskier when he wished for silence, to how he raced Jaskier to Yennefer for help once they heard about her being nearby. Then he spoke about how he wanted to save her in return for saving Jaskier, how he made the wish the bound them to save her life, then very brief, he shared what happened after.

Vincent remained silent the whole time, but the gold of his eyes grew ever intense the more he listened. His gaze flicking towards Yennefer to watch her reaction as he opened his mouth to speak next.

"Well, Geralt, I can surely promise you that if you hadn't used your last wish as you did, you and Jaskier would have been properly bonded by now." Yennefer's face turned a shade of red in her annoyance, and Vincent found a sick satisfaction in that. He looked back at Geralt.

"What did the seal to the dijin look like?" Geralt's head tilted slightly, his eyes darting to the table for a moment before shaking his head. 

"I only remember vague shapes of it, not the proper details, why?" Geralt watched as Vincent turned to Yennefer.

"And you? Do you remember?" Vincent was going to enjoy this, he thinks.

"No. I don't." Yennefer answered too quickly. Geralt's gaze snapping towards her and he scowled, hissing her name.

"What? I don't! Stop staring at me like that." Yennefer glared at the wall, folding her arms over her chest. Vincent clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It is not polite to lie, dear woman." Yennefer's gaze snapped towards Vincent to snark at him, foolishly, and as he caught her gaze she was stuck. "Griff, parchment, and quill, please."

Griffin stood quickly, followed by Vesemir to help, and they rushed off to find what was requested. It took only a moment before they returned, Griffin pressing the quill into Vincent's hand and the parchment under the tip just in time for his brother's hand to start moving across the page. Eskel looked at the parchment, his brow lifted high.

"What's happening exactly?" He looked over at Griffin who smiled.

"He's taking the image he needs. Sort of like a trance, hence why she's not screaming her head off right now. Vincent is adept at reading people without their knowing, granted, I think he will make sure Yennefer knows how easily he can take from her." Griffin smirked playfully as he looked at the sorceress, while Lambert laughed and muttered 'Serves her right' under his breath. 

Vincent finally took his eyes away from Yennefer's, looking down at the parchment under quill as the woman began screaming. 

"What the fuck! You had no right! What is wrong with you, you miserable little human!" Yennefer was fuming, apparently forgetting everything she was told the night she arrived, and suddenly there was fire in her hand. All Witcher's jumped to their feet but missed grabbing her by a mere second as she threw the fire at Vincent. Eskel felt his heart leap into his throat as he lunged across the table, time seemingly moved slower at that moment and wrapped himself around Vincent before the boy could get hit.

After a few moments, there was still no pain, Eskel lifted his head from where it was pressed against the top of Vincent's hair and opened his eyes, staring down at the shocked wide golden gaze of his bond. Eskel began looking him over for any injury, completely irrational since Eskel was using himself as a human shield, and only when Vincent laughs does Eskel's attention finally focus properly. Vincent's face had bright golden scales dancing across his cheekbones and dipped into a 'V' shape on his forehead, the scales spotting down his neck and disappearing into his shirt, a small smirk on his lips as now Eskel can feel a tap against his back and he looks around them to see the tanned membrane that would normally be seen on bat wings. The flesh shimmering beautifully in the light, the edges decorated in the same golden scale as on his face.

"Eskel," Vincent's voice pulled him back. "I'm fine." Eksel sighed heavily and as Vincent unfolded his wings, Eskel slowly climbed from his lap. Mildly embarrassed. He looked to see Lambert and Geralt holding Yennefer down on the ground, the witch kicking and screaming still. Eskel rolled his eyes before looking back at Vincent and smiled shyly.

"Get what you need?" Vincent smiled brightly, his now sharp teeth flashing, as he tucked his wings back and rose from his seat. 

"I did. You see," He held up the parchment, pointing to the minor details in the drawing. "Everything has a name, and much like a fae, names have power. Know their name, you can do pretty much anything." Vincent looked over at Griffin and dipped his head towards Yennefer, his brother giving a sharp nod and taking over Geralt's position. The white-haired Witcher coming over to Vincent.

"You want the wish gone, yes?" Geralt gives a firm nod, not even looking at Yennefer anymore, and Vincent smiled again. "Oh good, cause this will only work if at least one person wants it gone. Now…" Vincent looked down at the seal, still smiling. "It just so happens, that I already know this one's name. And you are lucky he didn't fuck with you further, he's notoriously bitchy." Geralt groaned. "Indeed. I need a quiet place to work, and Eskel? If you would kindly give me a hand gathering everything I need?"

Eskel agreed easily, the pair departing the hall when Vesemir directed them towards his lab. Yennefer continued to scream bloody murder right till Griffin threatened to turn her into a mouse and eat her. The witch then settled for glaring up at him as her lips were pulled back in a snarl. Lambert laughed.

"It's amazing how different you and the Buttercup are." Griffin looked at Lambert, smirking playfully.

"Are we not? Jules has spent twenty years following his bonded around, a bonded that was bound to another. The pain of seeing your bonded love another, fake or not, tares one apart." Griffin then turned to look at Geralt. "You should go check on him, even if he says he doesn't wish your presence, it hurts more without you."

Geralt's lips pressed into a deep frown, looking over to Vesemir but when the old Witcher nodded, Geralt sprinted from the room to go find Jaskier.


	9. Ch- 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a low cackling of amusement that broke into a grumbling speech of another tongue rang out across the courtyard. Vincent sighed as he tucked in to negotiate with a dijin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another!! Look at me go. XD

Jaskier ate enough to keep Ciri from complaining at him. He didn't have any apatite that morning and any traces of one that might have started vanished the moment Yennefer had rubbed herself across Geralt like an overgrown fucking cat. He had run to the library for some peace, smiling when Ciri had come in shortly after him, she had that plate of food but dropped it safely on the closest surface she could find before launching herself at him. She continuously apologized, for Yennefer, for her behavior, for Geralt being stupid, the list sort of got blurred as Ciri began crying, mumbling out sorry after sorry until Jaskier finally got her to calm down. 

They now sat curled up together on one of the still useable sofas, Ciri had curled herself around Jaskier as she sat in his lap, his arms wrapped firmly around her with his nose tucked in her hair. He had finally begun to doze off when he jumped awake by the sound of approaching footsteps, his head jerking towards the library doors just in time to see them burst open. Geralt stood in the now open arch, panting like he'd just run around the entire fort looking for him, his face holding such an open expression it made Jaskier want to cry. 

"Jask…" The bard turned away from his voice, shaking his head firmly as he hugged Ciri closer, the girl now staring up at him with concern. She peeked over at Geralt and frowned.

"What do you want, Geralt?" Her voice was hard, and she wrapped her arms around Jaskier's shoulders to try and comfort him.

"I… They… Jask… Your brother, he…" Geralt growled at his idiocy, running a hand through his hair before taking a steadying breath. "Vincent… He says he can fix my wish. Remove it." 

Jaskier turned ever so slightly, looking at Geralt, his brow drawn up and pinched in disbelief. A small shake to his head again and he turned back, settling comfortably on the couch.

"I guess we will see then, won't we?" a low whining sound punched its way out of Geralt, making Jaskier look over at the Witcher again with a lifted brow. That sound was new. Jaskier watched as Geralt fidgeted, looking at everything but Jaskier in the room, even going as far as pulling on his fingers. Jaskier sighed loudly, scowling at him.

"Will you sit down before you fall? Gods, you'd think you were a child." Jaskier shook his head as he hugged Ciri close again, huffing at her small giggles. Geralt did as he was told and rushed to sit down across from the bard and Ciri, closing his hands against his thighs as he focused on the bookshelf just off to the right. Jaskier watched him for a while, idly running his fingers threw her hair, lulling the girl. 

"Geralt." The Witcher perked up at his name. "What will you do if my brother can't remove your wish?" Geralt frowned, his brow pinched, and his gaze dropped for a second before returning to Jaskier's.

"Then I will continue trying. I refuse to have this be how our story plays out, Jask." Geralt held Jaskier's gaze, his face set in determination, and the bard slowly smiled and gave a small nod.

"I see." Jaskier looked at Ciri in his lap, continuing to brush her hair with his fingers, the three of them settling into a comfortable silence.

~~~~

Eskel watched as Vincent puttered around Vesemir's lab, gathering the odd vial here and there, or asking Eskel for something he needed. Eskel was fascinated with his bond, Vincent's appearance had returned to normal and he now stood shirtless as he worked, his wings refusing to cooperate with the shirt he wore and refused to tuck back in until the offending fabric was removed. Vincent complained about it being a favorite and Eskel promised to find him another. 

He now sat in silence as the other worked, swearing under his breath now and again as something didn’t measure correctly or he accidentally clanked vials together too loudly. Eventually, even though the silence was rather enjoyable in his company, Eskel wanted to hear him talking.

"So, Vincent." The dragon perked up and made a humming sound of acknowledgment. "How exactly is this going to work?" Vincent laughed softly.

"Well, if this works like it's supposed to… Then I take Geralt and Yennefer with me to the courtyard, speak a little mumbo-gumbo, and that stupid ass dijin should show up." He looks over at Eskel, smiling. "As I said, names have power. So, in theory, command and he shall follow." Eskel frowned slightly, he didn't like the sound of that.

"And if the theory is incorrect?" Vincent paused for a second, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well… There would be a seventy percent chance that the dijin will just be pissed off and kill whoever summoned it." Vincent went back to what he was doing.

"Wait, what?! You're doing this with the chance it could kill you?!" Eskel stepped up to Vincent and grabbed the dragon's hands, stopping him from continuing. Bright cornflower blues smiled up at Eskel.

"This is for my brother just as much as yours, Eskel. Besides, I am surrounded by Witcher's, not to mention the fact that I myself am part one and dragon. So… I'm not particularly worried?" Vincent gave an amused smile, and Eskel felt himself blush as much as Witcher's could, and let go of Vincent's hands.

"I know you are worried, Eskel, a lot of that is coming from the new bond. You are confused because you can't quite feel it properly yet, it's ok." Vincent placed one hand on Eskel's face, gently tracing the scars at the corner of the Witcher's lip and making him flinch ever so slightly, but Vincent just continued to smile, to touch.

"It will all be fine, dear heart. Just relax. We will have plenty of time to work on this after all this drama is over with." Vincent pulled back and Eskel immediately missed the warmth of his touch, taking a deep breath before nodding and looking back at the project.

"Anything else you need?" Vincent smiled and shook his head, dropping one final thing into his mixture.

"I just need your brother and the bitch, then we can start. I will go to the courtyard to prepare the rest, please go get the others." He smiled up at Eksel, giving a reassuring squeeze to his arm before heading out and leaving Eskel to his task.

~~~~

Eskel had found Geralt in the library, the Witcher watching Jaskier and Ciri sleep. They left without waking them, not wanting to disappoint if this didn't work, they next found Yennefer tied to a chair in her room with Lambert and Griffin sitting on her bed, Griffin had taken one of her most decorative jeweled combs and placed it in his hair like a pin just above where his braid began.

"Ready to go?" He perked up from his seat on Lambert's lap, and Eskel grinned at them.

"You two got cozy rather fast. Weren't you the one calling your brother a slut not that long ago?" Griffin squawked undignifiedly, waving a hand at Eskel's direction. 

"I never claimed I was not one. I simply know a hot ass when I see one." Lambert rolled his eyes and swatted Griffin's rump, smirking as the dragon squawked again and rubbed at his behind, the youngest Witcher rising from his seat.

"Let's get this show on the road then, babysitting my brothers' slut isn't exactly riveting work." Geralt groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he watched Griffin untie Yennefer.

They walked to the courtyard together, Vesemir standing off to the side, always the watchful teacher and father. Griffin had spread his mix out in the shape of a small circle with smaller designs drawn in the center of it, the dragon checking over everything before giving a solid nod and bounding over to the group. 

"You," He grabbed Yennefer's arm and hauled her over, making her stand at one side of the circle on the outside. "Here. And Geralt, opposite, here." Vincent smiled as the Witcher followed direction and stood across from Yennefer, the woman scowling with her arms crossed over her chest and looking away. Geralt felt a pang of sadness for ending this, but he has come to learn that this feeling, the one that desperately wants to pull her into his arms and run, is not his. They were never his. 

"Alright, everyone in place? Yes? Good. No one moves, no one talks. This dijin is an absolute cock but spooks easily because of how many times he's been locked in a bottle. Now!" Griffin smirked at Vincent's words, shaking his head slightly and stepping next to Lambert.

When Vincent began his chant to summon the dijin, his scales appeared again with his use of Chaos, and Eskel was once again enthralled by his appearance, his mind wandering to how much of the man's body was covered in scales, and if they were all the same shade of gold. As the chant continued, the wind picked up, causing everyone's hair to start moving enough to be annoying and it only began to build from there. Lambert soon found it hard to stay steady, stumbling in his step once before the wind died down immensely, noticing that he was now partially cocooned between two large coppery-gold colored wings and he looked back at Griffin to see the man smirking at him. The scales on his face a different pattern then Vincents, the scales on his cheekbones instead coming down in a sharp downward curve that ended at his jaw and instead of a 'V' on his forehead, it was an elegant swoop, like someone drew a half circle on his skin. 

Lambert was stunned at the view before him, he almost forgot what was going on just outside the cocoon, that is until someone yelled. The pair looked over and suddenly the wind stopped, the air going deathly still, and Vincent glanced around for a second. 

A loud screeching noise came from nowhere and everyone covered their ears. Vincent screaming something, trying to be heard over the noise. Once, Twice, three times, before finally, the screeching silenced, and a large cloud hovered overhead. 

"You are an utter dick, Zenpa! I like hearing!" Vincent was annoyed, checking for bleeding from his ears.

There was a low cackling of amusement that broke into a grumbling speech of another tongue rang out across the courtyard. Vincent sighed as he tucked in to negotiate with a dijin.


	10. Ch- 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am yours, Julian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today~   
> more tomorrow, maybe... heh.

Griffin watched from afar, keeping one of his wings wrapped around Lambert, as his brother spoke to the dijin. His fingers twitching nervously as he watched the clouded face hover over his younger brother, Lambert took notice of his fidgeting and took his hand into his, getting the attention of the dragon. Lambert gave him a small reassuring smile, watching as Griffin took a deep breath and tension seemed to bleed from his shoulders slightly as he gripped Lambert's hand tightly before turning their attention back to Vincent.

"Zenpa. Do you remember the final wish this one made?" Vincent motioned towards Geralt, the face in the smoking cloud turned towards the Witcher and that same growling tongue echoed into the air.

"I want you to reverse it, Zenpa." There was a long pause before a loud, sharp, cackling echoed in the air. A word yelled that sounded much like an amused "no" followed as the cackling continued. 

"Zenpa. The bond between these two is fake, fabricated!" The cackling continued. "This Witcher already has a bonded!" The cackling immediately stopped. Vincent sighed silently. "Surely you can see it? Now that you are not clouded with your anger for the witch trying to manipulate you, now that you are out of the bottle."

The clouded face growled, turning towards Yennefer, then towards Geralt, the growling tongue echoing angrily.

"Hey, you're the one who fucked with it. Honestly, I'm impressed none of your brethren have caught wind of your fuck up." The dijin growled, turning towards Vincent. The young dragon held his ground, but Eskel could hear his heart rate pick up in speed.

"You know damn well how your people look down on messing with someone's intended deemed by destiny." Vincent stared up at the dijin, the cloud pulsing about angrily, shirking and curling in on itself, the vibrating of the dijin visible to everyone. There was another screech before suddenly a bright light exploded from the dijin.

Geralt and Yennefer felt as if a string had been snapped, the desire to be engulfed in each other vanishing, at least for Geralt. The dijin screeched again and Vincent quickly broke the circle he was standing in, rubbing his foot across the marking to smudge the line, and he suddenly went flying across the yard. The dijin growling out a few last words before vanishing.

"Vincent!" Everyone was helpless to watch as the young dragon was flown into the nearest wall, hitting hard. With everyone too far set back, and Griffin's wing already wrapped around Lambert, no one could catch him. Eskel and Vesemir ran to him, while Geralt stared at Yennefer for just a moment before following after them, Lambert held tightly to Griffin as the eldest dragon tried running over as well.

"Calm down, calm! Too many people will only hinder helping!" Lambert spoke calmly, hugging tightly to Griffin as the dragon turned toward him and stared for a moment before burying his face into his chest. Eskel pulled Vincent's head into his lap, wincing as his hand came back with blood.

"He hit his head pretty bad." Vesemir busied himself with checking over the rest of his boy for any other injury, frowning deeply. "He'll need a bandage there, but otherwise he seems fine, come, let's get him inside."

Geralt gripped Eskel's shoulder and squeezed gently, encouraging his brother as Eskel scooped Vincent into his arms and carried him inside. Gerlt watched after them, folding his arms across his chest as he spared a glance towards Lambert as the youngest Witcher lead Griffin inside so he could check on his brother, keeping the dragon calm and not letting him runoff. 

"Geralt." He looked over his shoulder and watched as Yennefer approach him, she placed her hand on his arm and he looked at the touch. "I… Even though the wish is removed… It doesn't feel different." She stared at him. Geralt placed his hand on top of hers, a sliver of hope appearing on her face, and he removed her hand from his arm. Her face fell.

"We are good as friends, Yen. Ciri needs you, she is fond of you. You complain about wanting a child, yet there is one inside those walls in need and you focus on something that never should have been." Geralt shook his head. "Figure out what pleases you, Yen. I will be here, your friend, when you figure it out." 

With those words, Geralt walks away from her, slowly turning into a full run as he rushed back to the library.

~~~~

"Jaskier!" Geralt came bursting into the library, his body buzzing with energy. The moment he stepped away from Yennefer, the moment he removed her hand from him, he felt he could breathe again. He could properly feel his bond to Jaskier, and it made his blood thrum with excitement.

"Jaskier!" Geralt looked to the couch where he left the bard, breathing heavily from running full tilt through the halls, but he wasn't there. Looking around more, he felt a small amount of panic fill him but it soon faded as he spotted the bottom sprawl of a blanket just behind one of the bookshelves.

"Jaskier?" Geralt walked over and leaned around the shelf, his breathing coming to a stuttering halt at the sight in front of him. Jaskier had Ciri in his lap, wings unfolded, and arched overhead as he stared up at Geralt with wide eyes. 

"What the hell, Geralt!?" Jaskier hissed, but Geralt was frozen in place as he took in the sight of his bond. Jaskier's scales were the color of white gold, the scales on his forehead dipping down in an elegant line that ended between his brow, the scale on his cheekbones curving up under his eyes like makeup would and dipped down along the line of his jaw, vanishing under his shirt. 

"Geralt?" Jaskier gently moved Ciri in his lap, the young girl peeking up and removing her hands from her ears and looked over at Geralt. 

"Geralt?" Her voice made him finally snap out of his daze and he dropped to his knees in front of them, Jaskier's brow pinching with worry as he stared at the Witcher.

"Jask… It worked… Your brother, he…" Geralt trailed off as Ciri crawled from Jaskier's lap and to Geralt. Jaskier sat up straight, his wings and scales vanishing.

"What do you mean "it worked"? We woke to a loud screeching noise, scared the dickens out of Ciri. What did you do?" Jaskier sounded annoyed when he mentioned Ciri being scared, and Geralt had the decency to look guilty as he pulled the young girl against him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you more. Your brother, he summoned the dijin that I made my wishes with. He made the dijin undo my wish binding me to Yen." Jaskier's eyes widened as Ciri smiled wide and hugged Geralt tightly. "Your brother, he got knocked back and hit his head, but he's fine! Just a small bump, he will be better before tomorrow." 

Jaskier took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. When he looked back at Geralt, the Witcher looked nervous, and Jaskier moved closer to him, gently scooting Ciri to the side and made the girl giggle as she covered her eyes. Jaskier then grabbed either side of Geralt's face and pulled the Witcher into a searing kiss, licking into his mouth, they kissed for a solid minute before Jaskier pulled away and stared into the Witcher's eyes.

"This does not fix things, Geralt. You have work you need to do with me, things you need to learn, but this… "Jaskier ran his fingers down the side of Geralt's face. "This is a start." 

Geralt nodded stupidly, still drunk on the taste of Jaskier's lips. 

"I am yours, Julian."


	11. Ch- 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want to make bets on who will faint?" Geralt threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look... I'm here again! <3

Yennefer knew, logically, that it was good the wish was broken. Geralt could have his bonded, the one he was supposed to be with… Logically. She stared at her reflection in the mirror in her room, her violet gaze burning with envy. As gorgeous, she knew it, Geralt knew it, everyone fucking knew it. She could have anything she wanted. So why the fuck didn't Geralt still pick her?! 

Part dragon, part Witcher, whatever! The bard was nothing compared to her. She was a better fit for Geralt, she knew it! It had to be. Yennefer's eyes narrowed at her reflection, her ruby tinted lips pressing down into an ugly frown. Why did her feelings not change when the wish was broken? Why did she still feel a pull to him? Yennefer gasped quietly, staring at herself, and a sick smile stretched across her face. Her bond with Geralt wasn't fake, his bond with Jaskier was! Geralt was supposed to be hers! She jumped from her seat, the stool clattering to the floor, and ran to her clothing, looking for what she knows will make the Witcher realize he was hers.

~~~~

Eskel sat at Vincent's bedside, holding the dragon's hand within his own. The bleeding had been stopped and his head bandaged, but he remained asleep, Vesemir assured Eksel that he would wake soon. Eskel watched him sleep, knowing that logically he was overreacting, he himself had been in a similar situation with a bump on the head that he had to sleep off, but he couldn't help it. His eyes stuck on the relaxed features of Vincent's face as the man slept. 

It's funny, Eskel never thought himself attracted to the male form. Yet as he sat there and watched as Vincent took slow steady breaths, he had never felt so ensnared. It terrified him to a point, but the longer he thought about it, continuing to hold the other man's hand, just watching, he's never felt more at home then he did right then.

~~~~

Lambert wasn't accustomed to dealing with emotional people, whenever something happened he simply removed himself from the situation, unless it was him causing the scene of course. So watching Griffin had been a completely new experience that he was completely lost on. 

One moment, the eldest dragon seemed fine, the next he was fidgeting and snapping at every little thing, or looked on the brink of tears. Lambert sorely misjudged Griffin's connection to his brothers but he wanted, needed, to understand. He wanted to help Griffin through his thoughts, and slowly they ended up squished together, Griffin straddling his lap and pressed close to his chest and breathing heavily, while Lambert slowly ran one hand up and down the dragons back while holding him securely with the other.

"He'll be fine. You heard Vesemir, he just needs to sleep. He'll be fine." Lamberts whispered into his ear and Griffin's breathing turned into quiet hiccups. They remained like that for hours.

~~~~

Geralt sat with Ciri and Jaskier in the library still, the young girl having somehow roped them into reading her stories. They found themselves comfortably seated on one of the sofa's, Ciri wedged between the two men as Jaskier read out loud from a book. Ciri was beaming, so happy to have both of them with her, and soon she was falling asleep again. Geralt smiled down at the girl, resting his elbow against the back of the sofa so that his fingers could tangle in her hair in soft comforting strokes. When Jaskier's voice trailed off, Geralt looked over at him to see what was up and blinked as Jaskier was staring straight at him with a soft sort of awe on his face.

"What?" Geralt's brow pinched together, staring as Jaskier slowly smiled and shook his head lightly, looking back at the book.

"You're a good dad, Geralt." Jaskier flipped a page in the book and Geralt felt his heart stutter. 

"Think so?" He smiled coyly, unbelieving, and watched as Jaskier nodded.

"Know so. You do good with her. Love her." Jaskier smiled over at him, both their eyes falling to Ciri as the girl mumbled, now completely asleep. Jaskier took a breath.

"Geralt, listen." The Witcher looked at Jaskier, giving him his full attention while continuing to play with Ciri's hair. "We need to have a serious talk about my season. What it means." Jaskier looked at Geralt, frowning slightly and Geralt gave a small nod. He was suddenly nervous Jaskier would ask to be left alone this year, not that he'd blame him.

"Dad told you what the mages did to mother, the potions they made her take, injections, all that stuff." Jaskier waved his hand in the air and Geralt nodded. "Those… ah… Fertility perks? Yeah, let's call them that… They didn't die with her." Geralt's brow pinched, staring at Jaskier in confusion and the bard laughed softly. "Geralt, I have the body of a male, look male, am male, but I have one part of me that is female."

Geralt's brow pinched harder, staring at Jaskier, trying to understand what he was saying. Suddenly, Geralt's eyes grew wide and his eyes dropped down towards Jaskier's stomach.

"You have a…?" Jaskier blushed, staring at the far wall now. He can't believe he's having this conversation right now. 

"Yeah, yes. I have female reproductive parts. While I do have my dick and all that; the, uh, release is completely sterile. The only part of me that is fertile, is here." He placed his hand on his lower belly, risking a look at Geralt. The Witcher looked frozen.

"Geralt, a season spent with my bonded would mean an increased chance of conception. I need you to understand that." Jaskier watched as Geralt remained frozen, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. The bard was beginning to worry, so he continued to ramble. "They were trying to find a way to make Witcher's that didn't involve trials remember? Dad said as much. And well, it looks like they pretty much won in that regard… Granted any child would still be part dragon, maybe, I don't know, anyways. I'm certa-- Ummph!" 

Geralt shoved his hand against Jaskier's mouth, needing to silence the bard. Jaskier stared at Geralt with wide eyes.

"You are saying… I could have a child, more then one, with you, if I spend a season with you?" Geralt removed his hand ever so slightly so Jaskier could answer.

"I mean, technically you could have them with me outside of season, it's just that the chances are increased during season, and I completely understand if you-- Ummph!" Geralt shoved his hand back against Jaskier's mouth to silence the rant.

"Are your brothers the same way?" Geralt kept his hand in place, so Jaskier simply nodded. Geralt made a grunting noise, looking over Jaskier's face for a moment before looking down at Ciri. The girl curled against his side, a small smile on her sleeping face, and her hand fisted in his shirt. He looked back up at Jaskier and smiled ever so slightly.

"Shall I contain my nervous excitement till after we tell Eskel and Lambert?" Geralt moved his hand from Jaskier's mouth and the bard let out a wet laugh as he smiled at Geralt.

"I suppose they do deserve a heads up." Geralt laughed softly, gripping the back of Jaskier's neck and pulled the bard close. They shared few tender kisses, brushing their noses together, before pulling back some and Jaskier smirked playfully at Geralt. 

"Want to make bets on who will faint?" Geralt threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Seems I went the Mpreg route... Don't judge me. Geralt and Jaskier would make beautiful babies! Shut up!


	12. Ch- 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer finally found it in herself to get up and move. Standing on her feet, she tried to take a step then landed on her face. 
> 
> What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this here and runs away*

Vesemir sat at the head of the table, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, while Eskel and Lambert sat across from the dragon triplets. Geralt stood behind Jaskier with his hands on the bard's shoulders, watching his brothers carefully. They had all gathered in the main hall once Vincent had woken up and was able to move around without gaining a splitting headache.

"I'm sorry, what can do with the what now?" Lambert, articulate as ever, was the first to break the silence that fell over the group.

"Which what? And with what?" Griffin smirked at Lambert as the youngest Witcher shot him a dirty look.

"You're telling me… That you can have kids," Lambert motioned between himself, Eskel, and Geralt. "And that we might, MIGHT, get an after effect mutation… On our cocks?!" Lambert squeaked out the last word, looking like he might pass out. Vincent gave a small nod.

"I know it's is a little hard to believe, Lambert, but it's true." Vincent smiled shyly at Eskel, the scared Witcher having yet to do anything other than stare with his mouth hanging open.

"It's fucking impossible, that's what it is!! Vesemir, you can't possibly tell me that this is true!" Lambert turned towards the old Witcher, almost pleading for this to be a joke. Vesemir slowly shook his head. "You can't be serious… Wait... Does that mean you…" Lambert trailed off as Vesemir opened his eyes and stared at the youngest Witcher, lamberts whole body shuddering. 

"Well… that's something I could have happily gone without knowing." Lambert looked back at the triplets, his brow pinched. "So… babies… Witcher babies…" Lambert's gaze grew distant, almost haunted, and Griffin decided to speak up again as if reading Lambert's mind.

"Lambert. These kids would be born as Witcher's with dragons blood in their veins, they would be born with the mutations, born already enhanced. There would be no sudden pain in further years of their life." Lambert's shoulders sagged, giving a small nod. 

"Ok… Ok… Babies… Babies…" Lambert suddenly kept saying the word "babies" under his breath and even though he was seated, suddenly fell out of his chair as he passed out, landing with a hard thud. Griffin's eyes widened slightly at the sight, and everyone turned to Eskel as the man grew pale as well and shortly followed after his brother onto the floor, unconscious. Everything was silent for a moment before Jaskier cheered loudly and stood, turning towards Geralt.

"Hah! Pay up! They both fainted!" Jaskier's brothers stared at him with amusement as Geralt grumbled and handed a small coin pouch to the bard, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Come now, dear wolf. At least you did not faint when I told you about the dick bit." Jaskier sat back down, playing with the coin pouch, and Geralt shivered uncomfortably. Vesemir chuckled under his breath as he watched his children interact, the two oldest going to check on their unconscious bonds while Geralt placed his hands back on Jaskier's shoulders and placed a kiss on top of his hair. Everything was as it should be, so why did the old Witcher feel like something was about to happen?

~~~~

An hour later, they were all talking again in more detail about what would happen, how they should prepare. It was let out that they were very territorial in their season, and blankets for nests might get fought over. 

"Why don't we ask our resident bitch to conjure more blankets? Just to be safe." Everyone looked at Lambert at his suggestion. Jaskier was the one to answer him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lambert. She could still be sore over recent events. I don't think going up to her and saying "Hey Yennefer! The halfbreed's mating season is around the corner and we just learned that we can make all the babies we want, but need blankets to be comfortable, mind giving us a hand?" Is the smartest idea." Geralt snorted a laugh, nodding in agreement. 

"Ugh! Fine! We'll just have to make a note to be more prepared for next year." Lambert grumbled under his breath and stared at the table in annoyance. Griffin smirked and ran a hand through his Witcher's hair. 

"It will be fine, Lambert. We have gotten through with less." Lambert huffed and continued to sulk but Griffin smiled widely still, his grumpy Witcher was going to be a handful.

"When… ah… When exactly will we know when the mutation will happen?" Everyone looked at Eskel before all Witcher's turned their eyes on their respective bond. The dragons all shared a look, sharing a look of nervousness.

"That… ah… You won't know until you, uhm… Finish?" Jaskier looked at Geralt sheepishly and all three Witcher's groaned.

"So, basically, there would be serious pain either before or after we couple for the first time? That's just perfect." Lambert throws his hands up in the air, growling again as he sulks harder.

"It is actually quite pleasurable." Everyone stopped dead and looked at Vesemir, the old Witcher shrugging his shoulders, and seconds later the room was filled with yells of "I did not need to know that!", and "Daa~d!", or "Gross, Vesemir!", followed with "What the fuck old man! Child abuse! My poor ears!" Vesemir cackled happily as he watched his pups and boys flounder for stability after that bomb drop. 

They settled into pleasant conversation after that, Ciri running to join them all as she announced her training with Yennefer be done for the day, and the girl crawled into Jaskier's lap. The bard smiled as he dropped a kiss to her forehead, earning him an "eww" from the girl, and Geralt laughed at their antics. As the hours passed, eventually Eskel and Vincent parted to start preparing food of sorts, the group having too much fun in each other's company to know what real hour it was. Vesemir watched as Jaskier and Geralt spoke to Ciri about her training, how it was going, asking about Yennefer to try and guess the sorceress' mood. Ciri claimed that Yennefer was fine, that she seemed normal, and that they shouldn't worry. Geralt smiled at Jaskier and squeezed the bards shoulder gently, finally feeling like things could move on, right until Yennefer walked into the hall…

The sorceress was dressed in the tightest thing she owned, the corset barely containing her breast, and the skirt looked borderline uncomfortable. Her curly raven hair looked fluffed and wild, and her violet eyes caught Geralt's yellow and held them. She felt a sick satisfaction having him stare at her until he spoke.

"What… The ever-loving fuck are you wearing?" Geralt sounded strained like he wanted to show care, but also scream at Yennefer for improper attire.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yennefer looked at her clothing, doing a twirl in her 'inspection' that showed her shapely rear to Geralt. "Their just cloths, Geralt." The Witcher's brow twitched. Lambert and Griffin had been stunned into silence at first, but her last words made Griffin grin widely.

"That's not clothing, witch. That, right there, that's desperation." Lambert snorted a laugh and hid his face against Griffin's shoulder as Yennefer glared at them.

"Fuck you, abomination! What would you know?!" Yennefer balled her fists, glaring at Griffin, and Lambert returned her glare.

"No need for name-calling." Griffin tightened his hold on Lambert, keeping the Witcher with him and not letting him fly off. "I know a great deal, in fact, and I promise that I know damned well that you are trying to fuck with my brothers bonded." Yennefer made a hissing noise as she breathed threw her teeth, lips curling back. 

"They aren't bonded! His wish is gone, and yet I still feel the same! Explain how I still feel the same!" Yennefer pointed at Geralt as she yelled, her gaze darting towards Jaskier. "I still feel drawn, which means he is my bond! Mine! Their bond is fake! He did something!" Yennefer was seething, so blind in her emotions, spit flying from her mouth as she heaved for breath. 

Geralt frowned and looked at Jaskier, yellow meeting cornflower blue, and the Witcher smiled ever so softly before looking back at Yennefer.

"You need to calm down, Yen." Geralt squeezed Jaskier's shoulder before letting go and walking over to Yennefer, the woman grabbing hold on his shirt and pulling him in close as she started to pet across his chest. "Yen, I do not feel a bond to you, not anymore. You are confused." Yennefer hissed again, shoving Geralt away.

"I am not confused! I know how I feel! It's him! That stupid fucking abomination did something to you, US!" Yennefer pushed her hands into her hair, looking around frantically, trying to find someone who would believe her. "I'll fix it myself!"

"Yen!" Geralt jumped at her but she shoved him away with a blast of energy, everyone was on their feet. Jaskier tried to pull Ciri out of the hall, his first concern being the cub's safety, but Yennefer lashed out. Things began flying around the room, towards Jaskier and in turn Cirilla, Griffin, and Lambert trying to reach the woman but was constantly knocked back while Vesemir tried signs. 

Jaskier wrapped himself around Ciri, trying to protect her from flying objects, and the girl cried out. Jaskier looked panicked and leaned back ever so slightly and looked at Ciri as she held a hand to her head, a trail of blood seeping past her fingers. 

Jaskier saw red.

The bard quickly shoved Ciri under a table to protect her in the next couple of seconds as he rushed Yennefer, a loud ear-splitting roar leaving him as he lunged at the witch. Unprepared for the sudden frontal assault, Yennefer was knocked onto the floor with Jaskier on top of her, the bard's wings spread wide as he snapped sharp teeth just barely away from biting something off her face. The two of them wrestled on the floor, rolling around the broken furniture and trying to get the upper hand on the other. At some point, Eskel and Vincent had rejoined the mess, shocked at the disarray. 

When Vincent noticed Jaskier on top of Yennefer, the dragon ran over to join his brother and pressed fingertips to Yennefer's forehead, chanted a few words, and suddenly the sorceress fell limp. Jaskier was still trying to rip her apart, to Vincent followed suit with the same motion and put Jaskier to sleep as well, sighing heavily as he looked around the room.

"What the fuck?" He looked over at Griffin, his brother rubbing at his shoulder were a chair made contact.

"Stupid bitch came in here all dressed like a hussy hoping to get Geralt to jump her. She thinks that she's Geralt's bonded, not Jaskier. That he did something." Lambert came over to Griffin and began looking him over, helping his rub the sore spot on his arm. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"The dijin… A side effect of breaking the wish I think… Stupid fucking…" He sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Well… We can keep her asleep, but that probably isn't smart considering she still needs to eat… We could turn her into a mouse, like Griffin wants, without the eating part." Griffin grumbled, snapping his jaw at his brother. 

"What made Jaskier snap?" Vincent looked up at Geralt, who shrugged, but Ciri's voice peeped up as she climbed out of her hidey spot.

"I got hit with something sharp and started bleeding." Geralt was next to her in seconds, looking at the scrape on her head. "He saw the blood and charged at her." Ciri winced as Geralt touched a tender spot and vincent chuckled.

"Congratulations, dear Cub, you have officially been adopted as Jaskier's. He sees you as his own, which means he will go completely feral if someone hurts you." Ciri blushed and smiled widely at Geralt, squealing "did you hear that" and jumped on her toes in pure delight. 

"What will we do about her?" Eskel came up next to Vincent, tapping his boot against Yennefer's leg. The dragon shrugged lightly, staring at the sorceress for a second before grinning widely and looked up at his bond, Eskel lifted his brow in curiosity. 

~~~~

When Yennefer woke, something felt… Off. She stretched, wiggled her fingers and toes. There was a voice outside her room and she tilted her head in the direction to hear better.

"Is this necessary?" Geralt's voice was loud, louder then she was used to.

"Yes. She needs to be kept secure until the side effects of the wish being broken wear off." Griffin, that stupid bard's brother, spoke next. Geralt sighed loudly. 

"You're right. You're right. It's just so… So…" Geralt's voice trailed off and Yennefer finally found it in herself to get up and move. Standing on her feet, she tried to take a step then landed on her face. 

What?! 

She tried again, again landing on her face. She lifted her hands to her face and screamed. 

Everyone stared at the cage as a tiny hamster came charging out, scratching at the bars and screeching angrily. 

"Weird." Geralt finished lamely, while Jaskier looked at the cage now from his vantage point of Geralt's shoulder, the bard behind held tightly in the Witcher's arms.

"Say what you will… This is fucking hilarious." Geralt rolled his eyes fondly and smiled at his bard, taking one last glance at the cage, and carried Jaskier away for some rest.

The screeching in the cage grew in shrillness.


	13. Ch- 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witcher's could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something nice, short, and cute for this evening. I was busy bleaching my hair and didn't get a chance to write more. XD

Life had returned to normal now that Yennefer had been contained, the cage she was kept in enchanted to keep her magic under control and unable to turn herself back into her normal shape and kept in Ciri's room. The girl took care of Yennefer, made sure she always had food and water, talking to her regularly to make sure she knew she wasn't forgotten.

The dragon triplets observing as the Witcher's practiced with one another, once Griffin had blown fire at Lambert's ass to make the Witcher lose his footing, his brother laughing till their sides hurt while Lambert chased after his bond.

Eskel and Vincent often found themselves in the library after the days training and no repairs needed to be done, Eskel finding a comfortable perch for himself in one of the chairs with a book in hand while Vincent would either drape completely across his legs and bend at funny angles while reading his book, or the dragon would curl up in his lap and fall asleep.

Lambert would find himself in similar situations with Griffin, while they two would jab and play around, eventually, Griffin would swat away at the playful antics and drape himself somewhere then fall asleep. Lambert would always curl up with him after a few moments, wondering just what is going on as he holds Griffin to his chest.

Geralt, while sharpening his swords, listened to Jaskier pluck away at his lute and humming an odd tune before it would suddenly just drop off. Geralt looked up in alarm when the noise suddenly stopped, but the alarm quickly faded to curiosity as the bard had fallen asleep mid composition. The Witcher put his blade away carefully and went to Jaskier, moving carefully to not wake him as he hoists the bard into his arms. Cradling the smaller man against his chest, Geralt headed to his room to place the bard in a proper bed to rest. Partway there, he stumbled into Vesemir, the old Witcher taking one look at his boy in his pup's arm and shook his head.

"If he's asleep, the rest will be as well." Geralt frowned, staring at his mentor. "Times getting short, their bodies are forcing them to rest, store energy. Their season will last for about a week if they don't catch with child first." Vesemir reached over and gently brushed Jaskier's hair from his face, smiling some as the bard leaned into his touch. Geralt made a low humming noise, looking down at Jaskier.

"I see. How long?" Geralt looked back at Vesemir, the old Witcher making a noise as he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Another week, maybe a week and a half." Vesemir waved a hand about the air. "I will make sure you all have proper food and water while you are occupied, the boys will be very demanding if their mother is anything to go by." Geralt pretended to gag, laughing softly as he gets smacked over the head. 

"Do we need anything else for them? To make them comfortable?" Vesemir shook his head, smiling at Geralt. 

"No, they have plenty of blankets to make their nests, and they will have their Witcher's. With my help supplying food, you all will be fine as it is." Geralt smiled lightly, nodding as he readjusted Jaskier in his arms carefully, telling Vesemir he will see him later after laying with his bard for a while. Vesemir smiled still and waved his hand again dismissively, walking away from Geralt as the white-haired Witcher carried Jaskier to his room.

He watched as Jaskier curled up in his blankets, balling the blanket close to his face as surrounded himself in Geralt's scent, a small happy rumble coming from his throat, one Geralt has never heard before and couldn't help but smile as he carefully crawled onto the bed with his bard, wrapping his arms around Jaskier as the bard murmured and cuddled in close to him.

The Witcher's could get used to this.


	14. Ch- 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yennefer… What is the last thing you remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be back~!

Geralt watches Jaskier as he slept, a deep frown on his face as his hand made a smoothing stroke across the bard's hair. Pushing hair back from Jaskier's face, letting it fall back, repeat. The motion was more for Geralt then Jaskier, the bard was asleep, while Vesemir and his brothers assured him that his presence would help Jaskier, all Geralt wanted to do was go to Yennefer and run her threw with his silver blade. 

After all, silver was for monsters.

~~~~ 1 day ago ~~~~

The Witcher's were all in the courtyard with Ciri, giving her basic training under Vesemir's watchful eye, the elder Witcher giving direction to his pups when needed. The dragons had taken to watching from the side, with their season coming their focus was fogging and the one mindset of "breed" was slowly creeping in. They enjoyed watching the Witcher's train, however, helping them focus on their bonded as they moved around one another. 

Jaskier always sat with Ciri and Geralt after training, helping his bond with his hair while he chatted away with Ciri. He always tucked her in at night, singing her a song or two while the girl fell asleep. One night, Ciri asked him if she was going to get a younger sibling, the question making him blush and laugh as he said maybe. After he tucked the cub in, he would always look at the cage Yennefer was in and apologize. The hamster would either ignore him or squeak angrily at him, as he left the room. 

Vincent always wound up wrapped up in Eskel's blankets, watching as his bond changed from the sweat-drenched clothes into something more comfortable before wrapping himself around the slightly smaller man and hug him close while nosing across his neck. Eskel's new favorite sound was the low purr like rumble that would sound from Vincent as the dragon found utter contentment in his bonds arms.

Griffin was a different matter, he loved that he had a bond, started to care for him a great deal, however… Lambert was a fucking brat. When Griffin would seek him out, he was either completely ignored or brushed off with snide comments or confrontation. Apparently, the younger Witcher had had enough of the "lovey" touches Griffin had been giving and was now imploding on himself. 

That evening, Griffin made a point of his fed-up attitude toward Lambert by sitting down with his brothers instead of at his bonds side. The confusion was plain on Lambert's face as he stared at Griffin across the table, the dragon completely ignoring him as he started to pile food onto a plate before tucking in. Geralt and Eskel glanced between the two, brows furrowed in confusion and looking to their bonds in confusion. Jaskier and Vincent both shook their heads slightly while they stared at Lambert, frowns decorating their faces.

"Alright…" Everyone looked towards Vesemir's voice as he came into the hall with Ciri in tow. "Why can I cut the air with a knife?" Ciri giggled quietly, sitting down next to Jaskier and Geralt while the old Witcher looked towards Lambert.

"I think… Lambert is having an emotional problem." Jaskier said, looking towards the young Witcher and watching as he cringed. Vesemir nodded slightly.

"I suppose one of you was bound to snap eventually. Witcher's aren't supposed to have a bonded." Vesemir spoke as he walked around the table, tapping Lambert's shoulder gently. "But good things can, and do, happen, Pup." Vesemir pointed at Griffin across the way from Lambert and the young Witcher sighed heavily. He mumbled a quiet "sorry" and peeked at Griffin who gave a short nod but was still not happy with the attitude. 

"I'm not spooning you." Griffin stuffed food in his mouth after he spoke, pointedly giving Lambert a displeased look that made the younger Witcher give a quiet whine. Geralt smirked lightly as he watched his brother, giving a small shake of his head while Jaskier threw a piece of bread at Lambert.

"Stop being silly. Griffin will play swords with you soon." Jaskier grinned and made a rude gesture when Ciri wasn't looking that made all the men snicker and laugh, except Lambert who threw bread back at Jaskier while shaking his head as his ears turned a light shade of red. Dinner passed by with quiet laughs and playful jabs, by the time Ciri was yawning it was time for her to sleep. While Jaskier collected the young cub to take her to bed, Eskel went to get alcohol while Vesemir pulled out their collected Gwent decks to have a few games. Jaskier took Ciri to her room, holding up the half-asleep princess against his side and laughing softly at her whines as he stopped at the cub's bedroom door. 

Opening the wood was a little more difficult than normal, so Jaskier used his shoulder and gave a good shove, a loud scraping coming from the other side made the pair poke their head in the room through the gap. Ciri cried out in shock as the cage that housed Yennefer was smashed against the door and had a large dent in the corner. 

"How…?!" Ciri gasped loudly as Jaskier pulled her back, hugging the cub to his chest as he looked around the room once more before backing up into the hall. 

"Jaskier…" He looked down at his name, looking as Ciri was pointing down the hall, he followed her sight and yelped as he saw Yennefer. She didn't look like herself, her eyes wild and hair looked as if it'd been through a tornado, her ruby tinted lips curled into a feral sneer with her hands palm up and magic crackling off her skin. 

"Ciri…" Jaskier pushed the cub behind him, taking a step back. "I need you to run to the hall for the others." Ciri made a wounded sound and was about to protest, but Jaskier continued. "She's not herself right now, okay? But she's unstable, she might hurt you." Jaskier felt Ciri nod against his back, whimpering quietly before she turned tail and ran back the way they came. Jaskier made the mistake of looking over his shoulder to check on the cub and Yennefer screamed, throwing a pulse towards Jaskier that kicked him back a few paces. 

~~~~

Ciri ran as fast as she could, bursting into the hall and running straight into Eskel as the Witcher was leaned over the table pouring out drinks and caused him to stumble from the sudden impact. 

"Ciri? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ciri looked up at Geralt, panting hard from her run, and pointed back the way she came.

"Yennefer… Escape…. Jaskier…" She was panting too hard to talk properly but got enough out that everyone was on their feet and rushing toward the door. Vincent had stopped next to Ciri and given the girl a glass of water, both of them jumping when a loud screeching came from just beyond the door that separated the dining hall from the main. Their eyes locked on the wooden barrier and Vincent wrapped his arms around Ciri to keep her in place.

~~~~

Jaskier had managed to get into the main hall, aiming for the doors to outside so he had room to get away, but he was constantly being thrown into things! Stupid mages and their stupid magic!

He tripped over an uplifted stone and stumbled a few steps, Yennefer screamed behind him as his stumble caused him to avoid another push. Jaskier finally managed to get five feet from the door, five feet and he could open his wings and get some distance. 

There was a sound in the hall suddenly, deafening and blood-chilling, and only a second later did Jaskier realize it was coming from his lips. His body convulsed as his legs gave out from under him as the pain now started across his back, he started clawing at his side to try and rid of whatever it was that was causing him pain, but there was nothing to grab even though there was a hole now in his side just above his hip bone. 

Jaskier looked over his shoulder to see Yennefer with a sick smile on her face and he whimpered, managing to fall on his side and tried to pull himself away from her.

"Look at you! Pathetic! You're supposed to be his?! A sniffling weak abomination like you?!" Yennefer raised her hand again, what looked like electricity dancing around her fingers. "He's mine!" 

Jaskier stared wide-eyed as Yennefer made a move to throw the magic dancing in her hand at him but was interrupted as something the size of large bear tackled her. Jaskier watched with wide eyes as Griffin, completely covered in scales and very dragon-shaped, swiped at Yennefer and caused the sorceress to go flying and hit her head against a pillar, making her cry out in pain before falling limp. 

Jaskier flinched violently as something touched him, his eyes snapping towards the direction expecting something else to cause him pain, but found Geralt and Vesemir staring down at him with concern clear on their faces. Jaskier let out a broken sob as the edges of his vision darkened far to quickly and he slipped into darkness, the last thing he could hear, was Geralt desperately calling his name.

~~~~

"Jaskier. Jaskier!" Geralt looked over Jaskier, panicking as the bard lost consciousness. He looked up at Vesemir as the old Witcher came around and pulled at his son's shirt, both Witcher's grimacing at the now gaping hole in his side, blood seeping from the wound at a rapid pace.

"Shit." Vesemir grabbed Geralt's hands and placed them firmly on the wound. "Hold pressure! Do not let go!" Vesemir got to his feet and ran towards the lab. A mantra of "fuck fuck fuck" going through Geralt's mind, his eyes frantically looking around the room before settling on Griffin, still in his dragon shape. It was a little strange to see a wingless dragon with four legs instead of two prominent back legs and wings like arms, this shape looked like a giant horse had fucked a lizard. Strange and yet cool looking all at once. 

Griffin was standing close by the unconscious sorceress, snarling and pacing as Lambert tried to calm him some. He could understand completely the rage his bond was feeling, but right now he needed to not act rash. It felt like an eternity till Vesemir came rushing back, a vial in hand and Eskel in tow, and slid into a kneel next to his son's head. 

"Tilt his head up." Vesemir directed Eskel and the scarred Witcher lifted Jaskier's head into his lap, the movement causing the bard to whine quietly and Geralt growl at his brother in response. Eskel ignored him in favor of helping Vesemir open Jaskier's mouth and massaging the bard's throat to encourage him to swallow. 

"What is that? What are you giving him?" Geralt leaned in a little closer, trying to get the order from the bottle, but Vesemir swatted at him and Geralt moved back and away as the old Witcher moved his hands to check the wound.

"Swallow." Geralt made a noise in the back of his throat and stared at Vesemir.

"Are you serious!? You gave him the whole thing, that will kill him!" Geralt grew panicked again, staring wide-eyed at his mentor as Vesemir lifted the bard's shirt once again. The three Witcher's around the bard watched as the hole started to quickly stitch itself closed, slowly, but much faster then it would have if left on its own. 

Vesemir took a deep breath through the nose and closed his eyes, leaning heavily on his hands as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Jaskier's chest. No one moved for a breath and suddenly Vesemir was leaning back up and looking at Geralt.

"Take him to the medical wing, wrap his wounds, I will be there shortly." Geralt nodded, carefully wiggling his arms under the bard and lifting him into his arms, muttering apologize as Jaskier whimpered at being moved.

Vesemir watched as Geralt left, his lips pressed into a thin line as he pivoted just enough to look over at Griffin, his son hunched low and snarling at Yennefer as the sorceress roused from being knocked unconscious. Vesemir looked back at Eskel.

"Go check on Ciri and Vincent. The girl must be in a state." Eskel nodded slowly, watching his mentor for a moment longer before rushing off. Vesemir stared after him for a moment and watched him disappear behind the door, he then spun on his heel and walked closer to Yennefer. Placing a hand on top Griffin's neck to calm the boy some, he watched the confusion on the sorceress' face.

"Yennefer… What is the last thing you remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so... I know Vesemir has yet to snap. But come on, he's the wise one with many years under his belt. xD   
> However... I do think he's at the end of his rope with this one.


	15. Ch- 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And if I don't choose either option?" Vesemir snorted, reaching back and Eskel placed something in his hand. Vesemir pulled a silver blade back into Yennefer's line of sight. 
> 
> "Then we pick for you, a combination of both with a bonus of getting something cut off." Vesemir's voice dropped into a growl as he rested the flat of the blade on Yennefer's shoulder, the sorceress's breath picking up as she stared at Vesemir.

Yennefer stared up at Vesemir with a pinched brow as her lip pulled into an annoyed frown.

"What do you mean "What do I remember"? Your children keep taking things from my mind, tying me to chairs, and now ramming me into walls!" Yennefer hissed, glaring at the dragon growling at her. Vesemir sighed.

"You were attacking Julian." Yennefer's gaze snapped toward Vesemir, her glare diminishing and eyes growing wide.

"I… What?" Her gaze jumped to everyone in the room, her brow furrowed in confusion. "But… He's alright, yes? I mean, he's part Witcher!" Vesemir watched Yennefer carefully a deep frown tugging his lips as he watched Yennefer try and recount her last memories.

"I… I remember being a little more… Taunting towards Geralt before the wish was broken, then I was tied to a chair," She glared at Griffin again. "Then the wish was broken, and then… Then…" Yennefer's brow pinched together as she held one side of her head, staring at nothing. "I remember you were all giant at one point like I was shrunk, and I remember Ciri asking Jaskier if he was going to give her younger siblings." Yennefer frowned deeply. "But that's impossible, he's a male!" Yennefer looked up at everyone again, her eyes growing wide as that hysterical look returned to her eyes.

"Seems that the side effects are almost gone," Everyone turned their attention to Vincent's voice as the dragon came into view, Ciri glued to his side and Eskel close at his back. "But she can't seem to accept a few things." Yennefer looked between them all, scowling.

"Explain! If you wish to insult me, then explain how I am unable to accept something!" Yennefer clumsily climbed to her feet, Griffin growling at her as he bared his teeth, to Yennefer's smarts, she flinched from him.

"My brothers and I were born different from other men, Sorceress." Vincent was calm, but his eyes were completely gold giving away his inner-turmoil of wanting to rip the woman apart. "We were born with the capability to bear children. Specifically, Witcher's children."

Yennefer's mouth dropped open as the stared at Vincent, her eyes quickly darting between everyone, and suddenly her eyes grew wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth as reality kicked in. Sinking back to her knees as she stared at the far wall.

"Oh… Oh, gods… I attacked Jaskier." Her shoulders shook slightly as her eyes dropped to the floor, worrying her lower lip between her teeth before she snapped her eyes back to Vesemir. "He's ok? He's alright?" Vesemir stared at the witch for a long moment his brow twitching as he debated on answering her. 

"You will know later. Right now, you have two options here:" Yennefer frowned as Vesemir came close to her, Griffin looming over him as the Witcher knelt in front of Yennefer. "You leave, I told you to keep your nose out of trouble when you came here. Or," Vesemir motioned over his shoulder towards Vincent. "You let him remove your magic till we see it fit to have it returned to you." 

Yennefer let out a very indignant noise from the back of her throat, glowering at Vesemir. "And how exactly will Ciri get training in her magic with either of those options!?" 

Vesemir shrugged, staring at Yennefer unimpressed. "There are other sorceresses out there, I'm certain Geralt knows another, but till the snow melts and we can send word to them Vincent will teach her once his season is over." Vincent puffed up with pride at Vesemir's words, smirking down a Ciri as the girl let out a quiet gleeful giggle. Yennefer stared wide-eyed at them all, a deep frown tugging her lips.

"And if I don't choose either option?" Vesemir snorted, reaching back and Eskel placed something in his hand. Vesemir pulled a silver blade back into Yennefer's line of sight. 

"Then we pick for you, a combination of both with a bonus of getting something cut off." Vesemir's voice dropped into a growl as he rested the flat of the blade on Yennefer's shoulder, the sorceress's breath picking up as she stared at Vesemir.

"Geralt wouldn't let you!" Vesemir snorted again, an upturn to his lips.

"Geralt is sitting next to his wounded bond, wounded by you, the one he's learning he's been in love with for the last fifteen years, and if not for you they would have been bonded by now and I would have at least five grandkids by now." Vesemir tapped the blade against Yennefer's shoulder, a cruel smile pulling his lips. "You tell me, will he care if you are cut?" Vesemir watched as horror filled Yennefer's eyes, the sorceress's eyes darting about or a way to get away, but when Griffin growled loudly at her and bared his teeth again, she slowly slumped back in resignation but somehow still managed to keep her head held high. 

"Let the stupid dragon take my magic. I will earn it back." Vesemir almost pouted at her answer but nodded all the same as he removed the blade from her shoulder and stood, looking over his shoulder to Vincent.

"You heard her." Vincent smiled widely at his father, passing Ciri to Eskel as he stepped toward the sorceress. Yennefer pressed back against the pillar as Vincent approached her, his teeth razor sharp and smiling widely as he knelt over her and grabbed her jaw, pulling her towards him as his eyes darted over her face as if investigating before his face turned into a scowl.

"You are going to taste disgusting." Yennefer gawked at his words, opening her mouth wide to retort but Vincent quickly placed his mouth over her and breathed deeply. Yennefer's eyes went wide for a moment then slammed shut as she started thrashing and clawing at Vincent's arm, his hold unmoving. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she continued to claw at the arm holding her in place, breaking the skin and making him bleed, as he continued to breathe in, sucking the Chaos from her body. 

It took a solid minute till Vincent finally pulled away, all but throwing Yennefer from his hold, and he stumbled back a step. Eskel at his side quickly as he held Vincent's shoulders as the dragon took a couple of deep breaths and held a hand over his mouth, Eskel smiled kindly as he heard his bond mutter "ew" over and over. 

Everyone stared at Yennefer as the woman slowly stood with the help of the pillar behind her, her whole body trembling. As she was, she was a stunning sorceress, the magic she possessed burning bright in her eyes, but now she seemed duller. Her eyes less bright, less confident looking with her lack of magic. The now human stared at her hands for a while before straightening and looking at them all, holding her head up high and gave a gracious dip at her waist before she turned and headed towards her room.

~~~~

Vesemir quietly entered the room where Geralt had Jaskier, taking the scene before him. Geralt had a chair pulled up right close to the bed, leaning his elbows on the mattress with one of Jaskier's hands held tightly between his own, head dipped as he held Jaskier's fingers to his forehead. Vesemir closed the door a little harder than needed, making Geralt's head jump up and lock eyes with his mentor, a silent question in his eyes.

"Yennefer's was given a choice, leave, or have her magic taken till she can earn it back." Geralt's lip twitched. "She chose to have her magic taken. She is in her room." The white-haired Witcher snarled, his shoulder tensing.

"She deserves worse." Vesemir nodded slowly, grabbing another chair to come and sit by Jaskier's bedside with Geralt.

"I don't argue that. But Vincent has her chaos now, he will be the judge if she deserves it back, and that boy is hard to please." Geralt breathed a laugh, closing his eyes as he returned his forehead to Jaskier's fingers, hoping he will wake soon.

"I don't get it…" Vesemir's brow lifted some as he watched Geralt. "How is it he didn't defend himself more? He is of dragon and Witcher blood, surely he could have done something… anything." Geralt looked over at Vesemir as the old Witcher shook his head.

"Each child is different, Geralt, like you Lambert, and Eskel. Griffin is the most in touch with his draconic heritage, he is the only one able to turn into a full dragon when he wishes, Jaskier and Vincent can only cover their bodies in scales, use their wings, and have tail and horns. While Vincent is most adept with magic, Jaskier and Griffin can only do simply "dragon things" such as breathing fire or minor spells. Jaskier, he has always been a gentle soul, he had training with a crossbow and bow, some dagger training, if you asked his brothers they'd simply tell you that he's the pretty one." Geralt laughed softly, reaching out to brush Jaskier's hair back.

"Jaskier has a talent with his voice, his personality, you know him just as well that he despises violence in almost all cases." Geralt gives a short nod. 

"Unless someone is insulting Witcher's or, evidently, harming Ciri." Vesemir laughed this time, giving a deep nod.

"This is true. He is only violent when it counts, that does not mean he can't be passive or manipulative. Little shit almost convinced me to turn my hair blue once." Geralt's head snapped towards Vesemir, looking for the joke, but laughed loudly as he saw the fond exasperation on his mentor's face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Geralt smiled at Jaskier's sleeping form for a second before frowning again, his grip on the bard's hand tightening slightly. Vesemir placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"He'll be fine, Wolf. I promise." Geralt nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving his bard. 

They both settled into a comfortable silence, Geralt holding tightly to Jaskier's hand while Vesemir settled one of his on the boy's leg.


	16. Ch- 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon made a noise and lowered his head to the floor, staring up at Lambert with the largest saddest eyes he could manage. Lambert glanced his way, looking away a second later, then looked back, his resolve cracking as he threw his hands up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something nice and short and full of adorableness... Shut up... Witchers can be adorable!

Lambert walked around Griffin, finally taking the chance to look at him properly. Griffin's looked like he was covered in melted coin, the sharp coppery edge of his scales making the gold pop more dramatic. From the tip of his tail to the end of his snout, Griffin would be longer then Eskel and Lambert if both Witcher's were to lay down on the floor to compare, he was taller, Lambert's head just barely clearing his shoulder and he still kept going. Griffin's neck was long, strong, with three horns decorating the line of his skull on either side, varying in size. 

Griffin turned his head towards Lambert when the Witcher made a noise, his head tilting ever so slightly as he watched his bond admire his legs. Griffin's lips twitched slightly as Lambert reached out and ran his hand across the scales on his shoulder, a noise of surprise coming from the young Witcher.

"Shit… I thought they'd be hard to the touch. Their so soft." Vincent let out a boyish giggle as he watched Lambert, slowly shaking his head and Griffin let out a puff of air across Lambert's hair.

"Velvet soft, thank you very much." Lambert let out a squeak at Griffin's voice, pulling his hand back and stared wide-eyed at the dragon. Griffin's maw pulled back in what could only be described as an amused smirk.

"You can talk like that?!" Griffin rolled his eyes.

"Nope, you are hearing things." Eskel, Vincent, and Ciri burst into laughter at Griffin's sarcastic tone, Lambert's ears tinting red as he flicked his hand out towards Griffin and made to move away but the dragon just smirked and wrapped his tail around Lambert and pulled him close.

"Don't be like that." Griffin purred quietly as he gently nuzzled his nose against Lambert's cheek, the young Witcher scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and mock pouting as he looked away from Griffin. The dragon made a noise and lowered his head to the floor, staring up at Lambert with the largest saddest eyes he could manage. Lambert glanced his way, looking away a second later, then looked back, his resolve cracking as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Gah! Stop pouting!" Lambert fell forward and wrapped his arms around Griffin's neck, the dragon trilling happily as he curled around his Witcher. Vincent smirked as he grabbed Ciri and Eskel by their hand and began walking them out.

"Let's leave them be, yes?" Ciri giggled at the cute side of Lambert before following Vincent and Eskel.

"Can you turn into a dragon. Vince?" Vincent laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, cub. I can't. Only Griffin can, he is more in touch with his dragon side then Jules and myself. Which is sort of funny considering I have more magic then both of them." Vincent shrugged his shoulders, smiling at Ciri. "The extent I have of my draconic side are the scales, wings, and tii~iiny little horns." Ciri gaffed.

"You have horns?!" Vincent smirked and nodded.

"No, you can't see them." Ciri pouted. "Later, cub. You will see them eventually." Ciri smiled brightly and bounced on ahead of the two men when they reached the doors to the dining hall, the men stopping by the door as they watched Ciri bounce around as she started to clean up. Vincent made a face and covered his mouth, shutting his eyes as he gagged a little.

"You alright?" Vincent looked up at Eskel and smiled, giving a small nod.

"Yes. Yennefer's magic is very… Hmmm, artificial? She worked so hard trying to get stronger, that most of her magic was not supposed to be hers yet." Eskel made a noise of understanding, looking back out towards Ciri as the girl yelped from almost dropping plates.

"Did you have to kiss her?" Eskel's voice was bitter, his lips pressed into a thin line, and Vincent stared up at him.

"There are many ways to extract someone's magic from them, this is true… But to be efficient, and less time consuming, taking it threw her mouth was the quickest." Eskel scowled, his jaw ticking. Vincent smiled lightly and reached up, gently tracing a finger across Eskel's jaw, making the Witcher turn his head.

"It was not enjoyable, Eskel. Quiet the most unpleasant thing I've ever done, actually." Vincent made a face, the thought of it, and the after taste making him gag again and he covers his mouth. Eskel looked towards him and smiled as he now reached over to Vincent, gently pulling the dragon's hand from his mouth and staring at the confused expression for a moment before dipping down and pulled Vincent close to his chest as he pressed his lips against the dragons. 

A quiet noise of surprise left Vincent as he stared wide-eyed at Eskel, a heartbeat later his eyes slipped closed and he pressed himself more firmly against the Witcher, a quiet whimper leaving him as he fisted his hands in Eskel's shirt. Ciri made a gasping noise and pointed at them.

"Hey! No sucking face and leaving me to clean alone!" Eskel pulled away first, laughing, as Vincent tucked his face against Eskel's neck, his cheeks tinted a bright red. 

"Sorry, little cub. We are coming." Eskel smirked down at Vincent when the dragon managed to pull away, smiling up at his Witcher and blowing him a kiss as he stepped away and began helping Ciri. Eskel watched them for a second, enjoying, before joining in the cleanup.

~~~~

Geralt watched as Jaskier slept, refusing to rest himself as he continued to watch over his bard. Vesemir had fallen asleep in his chair, neck tilted at an uncomfortable angle, and Geralt listened to both of their steady breathing. There was a quiet knock at the door and the white-haired Witcher looked up to see Ciri opening the door.

"Ciri? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" The girl smiled shyly and went to him, crawling into his lap as he leaned back to make space.

"Nightmare." She tucked her head against his neck, sniffling quietly as she rubbed her face with her hand. Geralt grunted lowly, wrapping his arm around her waist and gently lifted her.

"Why don't we set you next to Jaskier, hmm? I'm certain it will make you both feel better. I will watch over you." Ciri nodded quickly, helping Geralt as he moved her over Jaskier's body and tucked herself in close. She kept her hand on Geralt's arm, frowning at him.

"You have to come too." Geralt's brow lifted slightly, but soon he simply sighed and nodded, carefully lifting Jaskier and wiggling in between the two bodies. Ciri laid out on top of him as she cuddled in close to them both, hugging Jaskier's arm to her chest as she fisted Geralt's shirt. Soon she was asleep, and Geralt smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and held Jaskier close.

Hours later when Vesemir began to wake, he grunted uncomfortably at the bend in his neck and stood to stretch it out but froze at the sight before him. Ciri had wiggled in her sleep and was even more sprawled across the two men, while Jaskier had his nose pressed against Geralt's neck while the white-haired Witcher's face was pressed into Jaskier's hair. 

Vesemir smiled and playfully flicked the air in front of his face before quietly taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And now I'm going to go play the game... XD Maybe another chapter if I get the motivation. *Runs away*


	17. Ch- 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to do this, you know… I can still just sleep if yo-- mmph!" Geralt surged forward and pressed his lips against Jaskier's, pulling the bard close against him while also backing him against the nearest wall and pinning him there.
> 
> "Shut up, bard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah~!!! *Runs off*

The following day, Geralt began to get anxious the longer Jaskier slept. The Witcher began pacing around the room, unable to settle despite everyone telling him that it was normal. Jaskier had a literal hole ripped into him by magic, he needed time to heal and sleeping was the best way to do that. Vesemir eventually got tired of his worrying and dragged him outside to train with the others.

"He will be fine, Wolf. Burn off some of your worries with the others before you dive us all insane." Vesemir pushed Geralt towards Eskel as Lambert was already showing Ciri more moves with practice swords.

Griffin and Vincent sat off to the side as they watched, yelling encouragement to Ciri that made Lambert give a rude gesture towards them and they laughed. Ciri stumbled as she broke into a fit of giggles at their antics, her eyes finding Geralt and she smiled widely when seeing the white-haired Witcher smiling some at his family.

After about an hour of watching the Witcher's throw each other about, Ciri trying to tackle each one to the ground, and Vesemir barking corrections, Griffin and Vincent both turned towards the walls of the keep and stared at it for a long moment before standing and rushing inside. No one thought it odd, with the dragon's season coming upon them, their behavior was getting stranger and stranger so the others continued practicing.

Inside, Yennefer kept herself busy by mixing herbs and reading. She didn't know what to do with herself now that she didn't have her magic, she felt… useless. The longer she spent locked in her room thinking, the longer she felt guilt weigh on her. She was woman enough to admit that she didn't handle anything very well, she was jealous of the bard, furious he could have children when she could not, but it was no excuse to try and kill the man! 

Yennefer spent hours grinding herbs, mixing them, measuring portions to get the perfect mix. When she was certain no one was around, she quickly went to the medical wing of the keep to where Jaskier was resting. She was partially shocked to not see Geralt at his side but quickly disregarded it as she walked over to him and placed the bottle on a table near the head of the bed. What she didn't count for was for Jaskier's eyes to snap open just as she was about to take her leave. His breathing went from steady even breaths to rapid and panicked.

"Oh, gods… No, no, please. I'm not going to do anything!" She held her hands up and slowly started to back up, but the motion of raising her hands caused Jaskier to thrash about on the bed, high pitched noises of pain coming from him as his still tender wound pulled, and he crashed off the bed scampering into a far corner. Yennefer cursed under her breath and quickly turned, trying to flee the room before something else could go wrong, but as soon as she reached for the handle of the door, it flung open and two very pissed off, very scaled, men stood in her way.

"Why are you here?!" Griffin roared, shoving into the room and grabbing Yennefer by the wrist, the woman cried out as he used a little more strength than needed. Vincent rushing across the room toward Jaskier.

"Shh, little brother, shh." He pulled Jaskier into his arms and held tightly as the younger dragon clung to him and hid his face against Vincent's chest. 

"I- I…" Yennefer yelped as Griffin tightened his grip. "I was just bringing a potion! To help!" Yennefer's body dipped towards the table next to the bed, motioning towards the murky green bottle that sat there. Vincent shifted so he could reach for the bottle, using his teeth to uncork it, and took a long inhale at the opening. He stared at Yennefer as he did so, his brow lifting slightly as he glanced at the bottle.

"You used a lot of pain dulling herbs in here." He looked back at Yennefer, scowling. 

"Weak ones! Ones that work together! They shouldn't hurt him, it will help him heal!" Yennefer tried pulling at Griffin's hold on her but the oldest dragon kept a firm grip as he snarled at Yennefer. 

"And what makes you think he needs this? He's part Witcher, he can take their potions, as can we." Vincent motioned between the three of them, staring at Yennefer. The woman's eyes getting wide again as she cried when Griffin tightened his grip enough to hear the creaking of her bones. 

"I wanted to help! Just to help!" Yennefer now had tears in her eyes as she frantically tried to pull Griffin's hand from her wrist. The dragon easily threw her out the door, baring his teeth at her before slamming it shut. Yennefer ran back to her room at a dead sprint.

Vincent took a few more cautious sniffs of the bottle, staring at it before making a low noise and peeking at Jaskier. "She is right about one thing… This should help with any pain you are feeling." Jaskier shook his head hard, tucking closer to his brother. A small smile tugged at Vincent's mouth. "Alright, we'll not use it."

Griffin came over to them and smiled sweetly as he brushed his hand through Jaskier's hair, the younger dragon leaning into the touch. Griffin suddenly looked at Vincent and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Well… I know another way that will help sore wounds…" It takes a moment for Vincent to catch onto the smile on Griffin's face, the eldest's eyes flicking down below his feet for a moment. Vincent laughed quietly and gently nudged Jaskier.

"Oh… Such a lovely idea, what do you say, Jules? Shall we soak the pain away?" At the word "soak" Jaskier's head lifted and he looked between his brothers as a large smile spread across his lips, he gave an enthusiastic nod, letting his brothers help him stand.

~~~~

When training was over, the Witcher's cleaned up their practice blades and made their way inside. Usually, they would go their separate ways and clean up accordingly depending on how much sweat drenched their clothes. Today it seemed like one of those days where they could lounge about in the hot springs below the keep. 

"Shall we go together?" Lambert looked over at Eskel and Geralt already headed towards the steps that lead below. 

"I want to check on Jaskier first." His brothers laughed quietly, shaking their heads.

"It's been, what, three hours? I'm certain he still hasn't woken up, Geralt." Eskel spoke gently, resting a hand on Geralt's shoulder. The white-haired Witcher grunted quietly, staring at the hall leading to the medical wing. Eskel sighed and clapped his hand against Geralt's shoulder before letting go. 

"Go on then. We will see you down there soon, Lambert and I should collect Griffin and Vincent." Lambert made a quiet whooping noise, fist-pumping the air, and the other two stared at him comically. 

"Shut up." Lambert shoved his hands down at his sides and stalked off to find Griffin. Eskel grinned.

"See you there, Wolf." Geralt nodded some and parted from Eskel's side, rushing through halls to Jaskier. He paused at the door, the smell of lilac and gooseberry strong and Geralt growled low in his throat as he threw the door open. His heart plummeted to his gut as the bed was empty, the sheets were thrown about like there was a struggle, and Geralt saw red. Spinning on his heels, he marched back down the hall.

"Yennefer!!" Geralt bellowed, catching his brother's attention as they came back into the main hall after coming up empty from finding the other dragons. Yennefer popped her head out from her door, yipping as she saw the expression on Geralt's face and tried to dip back in but he grabbed the door and wrenched it open wide.

"Where is he?!" Yennefer stepped back quickly. 

"Where is who?" She was proud that her voice didn't quake, unlike her hands.

"Jaskier! Where. Is. He!?" Yennefer swallowed hard, her heart beating rabbit fast.

"He was in the room! I didn't do anything!" Yennefer stumbled back and fell into one of the seats decorating her room.

"I smelt you! You were there! Where is he?!" Geralt reached out and grabbed what little collar Yennefer had of her dress, hoisting her to her feet.

"Geralt!" Eskel's voice drew his attention, his lips pulled back into a snarl. "We can't find the other two either. Perhaps they are together." Geralt growled deep in his throat, looking back at Yennefer. He pulled his lips further back as he threw her back into her chair and stalked out of the room, Lambert, and Eskel following close behind him as they left the terrified ex-sorceress.

"Eskel and I caught hints of their smell down here." Lambert pointed towards the hall that leads down, watching Geralt carefully as the anger faded only slightly and he bolted towards the hall. The other two Witcher cursed and scrambled to follow after him, running at full tilt down the steps and jumping the last four, Geralt burst through the door leading towards the hot springs below the keep. 

There were a couple loud and very undignified squeaks coming from one of the many pools of water and Geralt squinted as he looked at each one. Lambert and Eskel bending forward and resting their hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath.

"Hello to you guys too." The three Witcher's snapped their attention to one of the middle pools, watching as golden scales lifted from the water and leaned on to the ground. Vincent's wings stretched wideout on either side of his body. Eskel moved over to him first while Lambert and Geralt slowly stepped closer, their gaze seeking out the others. 

"What…?" Griffin's head was next to jump out, his eyes partially glazed over in what looked like a pleasure haze as he laid on his back, wings stretched much like his brothers, his scales decorating down to… Lambert quickly looked away, blushing. 

"Jask…" Geralt's voice came out mildly squeaky and he would be completely embarrassed about it if not for his growing worry about his bard. Griffin rolled onto his belly, making a clicking noise as he waved his hand across from Vincent. Geralt followed the motion and he rushed over to another figure with their arms draped across the edge of the pool. 

"Jaskier." Geralt reached forwards and gently placed his hand on top of his bard's shoulder making the man jolt awake and look around quickly before settling on Geralt and smiling dopily. 

"G'raaaaalt." Jaskier reached up and made 'grabby' hands at Geralt, making the Witcher laugh softly, and he took Jaskier's hands into his own and hoisted the bard up. Jaskier was the least dragon looking compared to his brothers, no wings, and less scale showing, but he did have small horns poking out from his hair that curved across the top of his head. Geralt thought they were adorable and couldn't help it as he reached up with one hand and gently traced a line with his fingers, the motion making Jaskier shiver and whimper quietly. 

Griffin and Vincent laughed lazily, the two of them watching hungrily as Eskel and Lambert began to undress. The dragon slowly tucked their wings away, watching as their respective bonds moved into the pools and lounged closely to the dragons as they sunk back into the waters. Geralt kissed Jaskier on the forehead softly before setting him back down, the dragon making a greatly displeased noise, and began undressing. The displeased noise stopped as Jaksier watched more and more skin become visible. 

When Geralt finally stepped into the pool, he barely had time to sit before he found his lap filled with his bard. The smaller man rubbing his face all across Geralt's neck before settling himself against the Witcher and hummed happily when Geralt finally shook himself of the shock of the suddenness and wrapped his arms around Jaskier, holding him close. Eskel and Lambert watched the two, jealous oozing off of them as they watched Jaskier rub himself across Geralt in a very obvious claim. 

Griffin and Vincent blinked and looked at each other from their pools then towards their bonds, heads tilting ever so slightly before smirking. Vincent, being bolder, dove under the water and grabbed onto Eskel's ankles making the Witcher jump and climbing up his limbs, stopping just as he surfaced the water enough to breathe. Staring up at Eskel, he stared up at the scarred Witcher for a long time before moving again, his hands sliding up Eskel's thighs and wrapping around his waist, pulling himself closer, Vincent dragged his torso across Eskel's legs and lower torso before finally settling himself in a straddled position on the Witcher's lap, a playful grin on his face as Eskel blushed and stared up at him with slightly parted lips.

Griffin, less open about it all, simply scooted closer to Lambert and gently nudged the Witcher's jaw with the top of his head. Lambert's attention immediately jumped to Griffin, his brow lifted. The dragon knew he had to be careful with Lambert, the youngest Witcher scared easily and needed gentle coaxing into accepting the attention he was jealous of others getting. Lambert stared at Griffin for a long while until he snapped and pulled the dragon to him and hugged him closely, a quiet happy trill coming from the dragon as Lambert pressed his nose across his neck and hugged the dragon tightly to him, the Witcher managing to pull them around until he was in the dragons lap instead of the other way around, Griffin would never complain.

They all stayed like that for what felt like hours before the doors opened and someone cleared their throat, all six of them jumping slightly from their half dozed states and looked up to find Vesemir staring at them all, arms folded across his chest.

"I don't believe the spring is where you should be beginning your season, boys." Each of the dragons let out a quiet whine before dipping their heads and hiding against their bond. Geralt growled quietly at the sudden shamed behavior coming from his bond, that is until Vesemir kicked him lightly upside the head. 

"Take them to your rooms. You are all going to be busy the next day." Vesemir shook his head lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "And don't be disappointed if they don't catch this first time. You all just met, and Jaskier has been injured, his body is focused on other things." He gave Geralt a pointed look, then the other two Witcher's, before turning on heel and walking from the hot springs. 

The dragons slowly lifted their heads again, looking at one another then their bonds, then slowly started to climb from the pools. The Witcher's slow to follow, quickly washing the sweat from their bodies, the dragons each had a towel prepared for them, smiling as they helped their Witcher's dry off and get dressed. They made their way through the halls, each bond attached by hands, and slowly they all separated into rooms, Geralt and Jaskier were the last in their room and Jaskier smiled shyly at his Witcher.

"You don't have to do this, you know… I can still just sleep if yo-- mmph!" Geralt surged forward and pressed his lips against Jaskier's, pulling the bard close against him while also backing him against the nearest wall and pinning him there.

"Shut up, bard." Jaskier laughed quietly against Geralt's lips, the Witcher grinning playfully and nipping at Jaskier's lower lip.

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand... We are almost at the smuuuuuuuuuutttttt


	18. Ch- 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really do." Griffin blushed and tucked his face against Lambert's neck, a loud happy purr like rumble sounding from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I take my time writing crappy smut *Shrugs*  
> Hope you enjoy! ^-^

Griffin knew the exact moment when Lambert started to freak out. The dragon quickly releasing any touch he had on the young Witcher and watched as Lambert began pacing his room and worrying his hands through his hair. Griffin found a chair and sat down, folding his legs over each other and resting his hands on his thigh as he watched.

There was a heat growing under his skin, making him itch, and he either needed to get Lambert ok with what was about to happen or quickly find poppy milk to help him fall asleep for this season. 

"Lambert…" The Witcher shushed him, his pacing picking up in speed as the Witcher muttered quietly to himself. Griffin sighed softly, slumping in his seat a little bit before standing and headed for the door. Poppy milk it is. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Griffin paused with his hand on the door, looking over his shoulder at Lambert.

"To get poppy milk." Lambert's brow furrowed. "You are obviously not comfortable with this yet, Lambert, and I will not force you. I will sleep for this season and maybe next you will feel better about the idea." Griffin pulled the door open a crack before it slammed shut, wide eyes turning back towards Lambert as she Witcher had rammed his hand against the door.

"Fuck off. I am allowed to be nervous here!" Lambert snarled at Griffin and the dragon smiled some and turned so that he was now leaning against the door, cautiously reaching out for Lambert.

"Listen, love. It doesn't have to happen this year, we, I, can wait until you are ready with everything. I don't have to like it, but I don't wish you to suddenly regret it all because you were not ready for it." Griffin's hand settled on Lambert's jaw, gently stroking just below the Witcher's ear with his fingertips. Lambert leaned into the touch, his eyes closing, and he makes an almost wounded noise. 

"I'm nervous. My head filled with "what ifs"…" Lambert opens his eyes to look at Griffin. "What if I hurt you? What if something happens that makes you hate me? What if I'm a piss poor dad like mine?" Lambert frowned deeply, looking away. Griffin's jaw went slack as he stared at Lambert, unable to stop himself as he cupped either side of the Witcher's face and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly.

"You," Griffin pulled back enough to rest their foreheads together. "would be a wonderful dad. How do I know this? Look at how you interact with Ciri, true she is not your child surprise or anything, but she is important to you. You would jump in front of a basilisk for her." Lambert snorted.

"Try two." Griffin grinned at Lambert's retort, shaking his head fondly. 

"See? Great dad." Griffin leaned in close again, gently pecking his lips against Lamberts. "Don't think about it too much, thinking makes you worry, worry makes you regret. Just live." Griffin smiles at him.

"Fuck off," Lambert smirked at Griffin, his hand sliding down from holding the door shut to wrap around Griffin's waist and pull him flush against his chest. A keening noise came from Griffin's throat as he leaned into the contact, pressing his nose along Lambert's jaw while his hands slowly slid along the Witcher's arms.

"You know," Lambert kept one arm around Griffin's waist and wrapped the other under the slightly slimmer mans rear and lifting him off the ground, slowly walking them toward the pile of blankets the Griffin had slowly gathered in Lambert's room. "I have been wondering," Lambert fell onto the bed, Griffin below him. "Why is your name Griffin? Isn't that technically being named after another creature?" He smirked when Griffin made a low suffering noise.

"Mom," He leans his head back as Lambert drags his tongue across the line of his neck. "she h-had feathers decorating her head. L-like a Griffin." He shivers as Lambert's hands run across his hips, pumping their hips together. "Wh-when I am completely shifted, so do I." Lambert leaned back some, staring down at Griffin with a playful grin.

"You mean to tell me… That Vesemir named you after another creature because of you have feathers!?" Griffin rolled his eyes and swatted at Lambert's shoulder, laughing softly as he rolled in the Witcher's grip and belly crawled to the blankets. Lambert dissolved into a fit of laughter as Griffin sat upon his knees and began moving the blankets around, making a nest.

"Fuck off, puppy. I look fucking fantastic when a dragon, thank you very much." Griffin puffed his cheeks out as he pushed a pillow around, yelping when Lambert came up behind him and pressed his front to Griffin's back, a smirk on his lips.

"You look pretty "fucking fantastic" now, my little dragon." Lambert nipped at Griffin's neck and the man shuddered, leaning into Lambert's arms and almost going limp. A low chuckle rumbled in Lambert's chest as he nuzzled in close to Griffin's neck for a moment, taking a deep breath as he took his bond's scent to memory. Fresh pine, mint, and something floral… Lilies. Lambert laughed again, grinning. His bond smelled like the fucking yule holidays.

Griffin bent back when the attentions stopped, a low whine rising in his throat as he looked over his shoulder toward Lambert, watching as the Witcher had pulled his shirt from his body and was now working on the belt to his bottoms. Griffin gasped, sandaled. 

"You're to fast at that!" He spun around quickly and slapped Lambert's hands away, stopping the man from removing his trousers. Lambert gave him a funny look.

"I'm not supposed to? In the brothels, we are usually given a set time, take too long and you don't even get off." Lambert laughed quietly, shaking his head, but when he looked at Griffin the dragon was glaring at him. "What?"

"Two things… First: Not a brothel." Griffin grabbed Lambert's shoulders and forced him onto the bed, straddling his waist. "Second: Ever think I won't enjoy taking my time with you, and I will cut off your cock just so I can shove it up to your ass." Lambert stared up at Griffin with wide eyes, holding up his hands in surrender. 

Griffin gave a firm nod, smacking Lambert's shoulder, and bent over the Witcher as he began kissing a trail across the man's neck and downward. Lambert shuddered at each kiss, closing his eyes and making a low noise, his fingers twitching in the need to touch. Griffin looked at him to take note of everything that was happening with his bond, enjoying himself but not wanting to make the other uncomfortable, once he reached Lambert's waist, he grinned up at the Witcher.

Slowly, Griffin grabbed onto Lambert's wrists and pulled his hands towards his hair, a low rumbling sound in his chest as Lambert's fingers hesitantly curled in the long strands, and he stared up at his Witcher all the while taking the open flap of his trousers into his mouth and pulling down. Lambert wasn't sure what was hotter, the strands of loose hair falling into Griffin's face or the fact that the man managed to pull down his pants to mid-thigh by his teeth without ripping anything. As Griffin crawled back up to hip level, he smirked down at Lambert.

"No smalls?" Lambert did a double-take, staring down at his now exposed, very hard, dick. He shrugged, looking back at Griffin.

"Says the one only in a towel from the hot springs." Griffin grinned broadly and laughed, wiggling his hips ever so and the towel gave way. 

"I'm allowed, I'm in season, and my Witcher is playing hard to get." Lambert scoffed and rolled his eyes, smirking at Griffin as the dragon dipped his head and kissed along his treasure trail, starting above his navel and down till his nose was buried in the dark curls around the base of his cock. Lambert licked his lips, no one should be allowed to look that enticing when near someone's cock, nope. He gripped Griffin's hair and tugged, making the dragon growl at him.

"Careful… you are making me want to tease you." Lambert scoffed again, grinning at Griffin.

"You? Tease me? Impossible. I'm the king of teasing." Griffin grinned broadly, his normal teeth replaced with those of his sharper dragon-like ones as his eyes filled with gold. Lambert almost felt he should regret his words… Almost. Griffin gripped the base of his cock and lifted his head proper, keeping his eyes locked on Lambert's as he opened his mouth and suddenly a very long, thin, and mobile tongue lolled from behind Griffin's teeth. 

Lambert felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight, shocked at the sudden appendage change, and almost wanted Griffin to pull back away from his dick with those teeth… Right until the dragon swallowed his generous length in one go and coiled his tongue around it. A moan punched it's way out of Lambert as he fell back against the bed, his hips jolting up in a sharp thrust as the tongue coiled around him flexed and slid along the length. Griffin's throat rhythmically swallowing around the tip and Lambert was unable to stop the needing moans and quiet whimpers from leaving his mouth. 

Hands fisted in Griffin's hair, Lambert's hips continued to thrust up every few seconds, needing more of the warmth, more of the tight coil around him, more. Lambert's thrusts became more frequent chasing the pleasure now coiling low in his belly, and he could feel the peak getting closer, speeding up… And then Griffin pulls his head from Lambert's cock and licks his lips with that same long tongue and Lambert whines. Loudly. 

"You're not to finish down my throat, Puppy. You're supposed to finish," As he spoke, Griffin crawled up Lambert's body and shoved the twitchy Witcher over enough to make Lambert crawl onto his knees while Griffin knelt on all fours and pressed his hips back for just a second, grinding his rear against Lambert's slick cock. "In here." Griffin leaned forward, resting his cheek in his hands as he looked back at Lambert and watched as the Witcher stared at his ass.

Lambert's breathing was labored like he was finished a hunt, staring down at the pale skin decorated with golden scales. Griffin playfully wiggled his hips, encouraging, and Lambert grabbed hold of his hips to make him stop moving. Admiring a moment longer before he dipped his head in and licked at Griffin's opening. 

The dragon moaned, his back arching into the touch, trying to get Lambert to give more, but the Witcher held a firm grip on his hips and only continued the slow delicate movements of his tongue across the surface. Griffin whined, trying to wiggle his hips in the iron grip but Lambert growled warningly at him, licking a few more times before straightening and now pressed the pad of his thumb against the opening. Applying gentle pressure before letting up and watching as Griffin let out a moan that trailed off into a needy whine when Lambert didn't do anything more. 

"Lambert… Please… I'm going to fucking hurt you if you don't do more then that!" Griffin growled as he looked back at Lambert, the Witcher having the audacity to grin and laugh. He ran his hands across Griffin's hips for a second before pulling back, making move to climb off the bed, but Griffin quickly flipped around and grabbed the Witcher by the back of the neck. "Where the fuck are you going?" Lambert grabbed onto Griffin's wrists, holding tight.

"Just getting some oil. I can't exactly go in dry, little dragon." Lambert tried to pull Griffin's hands from his neck, but the dragon growled at him and proceeded to wrap his legs around Lambert's waist, pulling him in close.

"Don’t need it." Griffin licked at Lambert's nose playfully while taking hold of Lambert's hand and leading it back down, making their hands trail across his dick before settling their fingers against his hole. "Press in." Lambert made an almost wounded noise in the back of his throat, wanting to protest, but the growl from Griffin made him do as he was told.

Griffin held two of Lambert's fingers, silent instruction, and Lambert carefully pressed the digits in. Griffin hissed quietly at the intrusion but quickly settled and wiggled his hips as Lambert continued to press them forward, his eyes growing wide as something began to seep out past his fingers. 

"The fuck…?" Lambert pulled his hands out, thinking the worst, and looked at his fingers. They were covered in a translucent liquid that smelt twice as strongly of his bond's natural scent, and when he looked at Griffin, the dragon was smirking at him playfully.

"You are about to possibly pop a knot… You think my body wouldn't already have prepared for you?" Lambert groaned in the back of his throat and lunged. Crashing their lips together, Griffin wrapped his arms around his shoulders while Lambert's fingers returned to where they were. Working Griffin open as he continued to kiss and suck at the dragon's lips, soon he was pressing three fingers, then four, working Griffin open as gently as he could despite the obvious urgency from the both of them. 

Griffin's needy moans to Lambert's painfully hard cock, it's a wonder how either of them was able to function properly. Soon enough, Lambert removed his hand entirely and angled his hips just right and thrust forward, Griffin's hands flying to the Witcher's hips and gripping hard as Lambert pressed inside until he bottomed out. Both men lay panting on the bed as they waited a moment to adjust, Lambert, feeling about ready to cum just from that and Griffin needed to get used to the intrusion. 

Griffin playfully swatted Lambert's bottom after a few minutes of not moving, making the Witcher growl and lean up to look at the dragon. They both smirked at one another and Lambert lifted one of Griffin's legs to sit on his shoulder while holding the other trapped against his hips, and started to move. His thrusts coming slow and even to start, but the growing intensity of Griffin's needy moans made him pick up the pace and soon the bed was practically rocking with the force of his thrusts. 

Griffin clawed at Lambert's back, moaning a mantra of the Witcher's name as his back bowed and he pressed every ounce of skin possible against him, while Lambert pressed his forehead against Griffin's thigh and placed plenty of kisses and nips to the soft inner flesh. 

It felt too soon that Lambert was nearing that cliff again, his thrusts getting erratic and uneven, Griffin's hands falling from clawing at his back to fist the sheets over his head and arch his back further to make him go deeper. The Witcher growled loudly, bottoming out hard every time the thrust forward, a sudden tingling feeling at the base of his cock making his breathing even more erratic and uneven. Griffin stared at him with a large grin on his face as Lambert's eyes shut tightly and he began to grind his hips against Griffin's, rolling and pressing in hard, hitting that sweet spot inside of Griffin that made the dragon see stars. 

Lambert pressed in hard, the tingling at the base of his cock making his body tremble, and soon he was cursing quite loudly as he could feel the base of his cock getting bigger. Lambert stared wide-eyed at Griffin, the dragons' eyes shut with his mouth open wide as breathy whines and cries spill out. Lambert's eyes dart down to where he was buried inside of Griffin, trying to see what was going on, but all he could see was the dark hair around his cock messed as he was pressed flush.

"O-oh… Oh, Melitele… Fuck. Shit, shit, shit." Lambert gripped tightly to Griffin's thigh, panting hard as he pressed his head against the appendage. The base of his cock finally stopping its swell only to start toplining over the cliff. Lambert grit his teeth as his hips ground and rolled against Griffin's, his release pulsing over his entire body and making every ounce of his body feel so fucking good. After a what felt like an eternity, Lambert finally opened his eyes and looked down at Griffin, worried that he didn't let the dragon finish, only to find himself grinning wide as he saw the white release painting Griffin's stomach and chest and breathing hard as he twitched on every breath.

"So… That was… Fuck me…" Griffin laughed breathlessly and looked up at Lambert as the Witcher finally let go of his leg, letting the Dragon settle his legs snugly around his waist and hug tightly.

"I believe you already did that." Lambert laughed, his head falling forward. Griffin reached out for him, pulling him forward but both of them froze and hissed at the sudden pull at Griffin's rim. Lambert turned guilty eyes downward, swearing.

"How… ah… How long is that going to last?" Lambert looked back at Griffin's face, a worried look on his, and Griffin smiled before shrugging. 

"No idea. It's not like I've ever been knotted before." Lambert growled quietly at the thought of another being tied to his bond. Moving again, more carefully, and wraps his arms tightly around Griffin's waist and rolls them onto their sides. Griffin nuzzles against Lambert, smirking, and wiggles his hips while tightening around the Witcher's knot making Lambert gasp in surprise and shiver violently as another pulse from his cock made him lose normal thought for a moment. 

"Fuck!" Griffin's head fell back and he laughed while Lambert shot him a dirty look.

"You little shit." Griffin looked at Lambert, grinning at him, and leans up to place a kiss against Lambert's lips.

"You love it." There was a long pause, Lambert just staring at Griffin for a while until the dragon started to get nervous under the stare, then Lambert smiled.

"I really do." Griffin blushed and tucked his face against Lambert's neck, a loud happy purr like rumble sounding from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...! 
> 
> Geralt or Eskel?? You pick!!


	19. Ch- 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying to understand." Vincent tilted his head some. "I was always jealous of others and their bonds, always believed, was always told, that Witcher's don't get such things…" Vincent frowned. "I never believed I had one, even if I did, how could they care for me?" 
> 
> Vincent frowned just a little bit more and reached up, gently touching Eskel's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Eskel!!
> 
> I feel like I took forever with him. XD but I wanted to make it "tender" for poor Eskel. Boy needs some love!!

When they entered their room, Eskel pressed his head against the door as he shut it firmly. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him turn around and Vincent smiled up at him, gently gripping his shoulder. 

"Eskel, you okay?" Vincent smiled still, gently rubbing the Witcher's arm and the man looked down.

"I'm trying to understand." Vincent tilted his head some. "I was always jealous of others and their bonds, always believed, was always told, that Witcher's don't get such things…" Vincent frowned. "I never believed I had one, even if I did, how could they care for me?" 

Vincent frowned just a little bit more and reached up, gently touching Eskel's cheek. The Witcher flinched away some, turning his head to look at the lifted hand now just held in the air. Eskel's eyes turned back toward Vincent, expecting annoyance, but all he could see was gentle understanding. Vincent slowly pressed his hand back to Eskel's cheek, tracing his thumb across the gnarled skin of the corner of his lips and smiled gently. 

"You survived, Eskel. Survivors have scars, hell, even I have scars." A low growl left Eskel and Vincent laughed softly. "Don't worry, the one responsible for them is dead. You can thank Griffin for that." Eskel wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist and held him tightly, leaning into the touch as Vincent's hand pressed more against his face, fingertips tracing across his scars. "You are beautiful, Eskel. With or without the scars… But I prefer with." 

Vincent laughed as Eskel growled again and dipped down enough to lift Vincent off his feet and spin them to where the dragon's back was pressed against the door and Eskel's nose was pressed against his throat. Vincent's hands tracing lines across Eskel's neck and down his shoulders before coming back up and into the Witcher's hair, giving an experimental tug that won him a low growl and a press of Eskel's hips against his.

"My beautiful Eskel. Mine." Vincent purred as he raked his hands through Eskel's hair, tugging now and then while the Witcher started to nip and kiss along the length of his throat. Vincent let out a quiet keening sound as Eskel nipped particularly hard on his shoulder, the dragon's body bowing to press closer to the sturdy body holding him up. 

"Eskel, nest." The Witcher pulled back ever so slightly and looked over his shoulder towards where Vincent's hand was waving, his brow lifting slightly as he stared at the neatly arranged blankets and pillows on his bed and smirked as he looked back at Vincent. 

"Got it all comfortable for us, did you?" Vincent nodded quickly and Eskel smiled as he nipped at the dragon's throat once again before pulling them off the door, wrapping one arm properly under Vincent's rear and holding him close still while walking over to the bed. Vincent giggled with delight as Eskel dropped him on the mattress in the middle of the nest the dragon had made. 

"Made this before your soak in the springs, hmmm?" Eskel teased and watched as Vincent rolled onto his knees and smiled up at the Witcher, giving a firm nod.

"Wanted to make it perfect. My Eskel deserves perfect." The Witcher felt himself warm at the thought of Vincent wanting everything to be just right, just for him, and he crawled onto the bed and pulled the dragon close to him again. Their torso's rubbing together as Vincent's hands crawled their way under Eskel's shirt and started to pull the offending fabric up. Eskel could feel the way Vincent's skin was heating up under his hands, smiling in the knowledge that Vincent is trying to keep quiet about the need of his season rushing in quickly to not make him uncomfortable.

"You are perfect, Vince. My perfect bond." Vincent preened. His eyes slid closed in bliss as Eskel finally helped him remove his shirt. Both their hands trailing down in slow caresses, Eskel's hands pulling away Vincent's towel while the dragon's hands quickly made work at undoing the Witcher's pants and pushing them down as far as he could with his current reach. 

Vincent's need was obvious, despite his lack of words, by the painful-looking hardon resting against his thigh. Eskel smiled down at his dragon and ran his hands across the man's sides, rubbing his thighs affectionally before helping remove his trousers the rest of the way, kicking them off to the side. Vincent watched his every move, keeping quiet even though all he wants to do is whimper at the sight of his Witcher now without his clothes. 

"You know… We don’t… Have to do this… If you're not prepared." Eskel looked at Vincent at his words, how brow pinching together slightly before noticing that Vincent's eyes were stuck on a lower part of him. His gaze followed down and his lips turned into an amused smirk as he stared down at his flaccid cock. He looked back at Vincent and smiled kindly as he crawled back into the nest properly and draped himself across Vincent's body.

"Give it a moment, we've only just started." Vincent smiled nervously and Eskel ran a hand across his hips and up toward his shoulders, hugging him close while he pressed their bodies together and began to gently roll his hips against Vincent's. The dragon's back arched into the touch, a quiet breathless moan leaving him as he gripped Eskel's hips, digging his nails into the skin there. 

Eskel began to move a little rushed, old habits of brothels wanting Witcher's in and out as quick as possible even though they are charged an arm and a leg, and Vincent quickly grabbed hold of his wrists to slow him down, a patient smile on his face as Eskel stared at him.

"I'm not leaving. I am yours." He lifted his head and ran his tongue across Eskel's scarred lip. "Take your time, my Eskel." The Witcher groaned at the touch, tilting his head ever so to capture Vincent's lips with his own. The kiss started rough and quick but Vincent leads Eskel into something tender and sweet, demanding and yet gentle. 

This was new for Eskel, soft touches, gentle caresses, no rushing. Eskel traced his hands across Vincent's sides again, grabbing hold of his hips and pressing their bodies together firmly while he continued to roll their hips together. Vincent's hands trailing up his arms and into his hair once again, holding their lips together in the same sweet kiss, gently tugging on the strands and making Eskel growl into the kiss. 

Eventually, Vincent started to get demanding, his hips pressing harder against Eskel's, his legs wrapping around the other's waist and it only got worse now that Vincent could feel Eskel's cock hard and pressing against his own. Eskel let out a chuckle as he could feel his bond getting needier, pulling back ever so slightly to break the kiss and catch his breath while he digs his fingers into Vincent's hips, his fingers tracing down further and gripping at the dragon's ass.

"Vince." Eskel kisses across his jaw, nipping at his ear, his hands dipping further. "How…?" Eskel blushed, as much as he's had experiences in brothels and the occasional romp from a somewhat willing curious person he has never been with a male, Vincent will be his first, his only. 

Vincent smiled up at him and chuckled, a gorgeous flush to his cheeks as he moves his hands down to meet with Eskel's, carefully leading one of his Witcher's hand down further. Eskel paused, his fingers meeting dampness between Vincent's legs, following the touch, he found the wet feeling was coming from the dragon's hole. 

"What's that?" Eskel tilted his head some and looked between their bodies even though he couldn’t see properly.

"Part of my biology." Vincent encouraged Eskel to touch more. "Females have a natural 'slick' when they are aroused, yes? Well… So do I." Eskel made a noise of acknowledgment, his eyes lifting to see Vincent's face a lovely shade of red.

"That so? Useful." Vincent playfully rolled his eyes and smiled up at him, poking his tongue out playfully at his bond. He squeezed Eskel's wrist gently and motioned for him to continue.

"You have to stretch it. Not much, just so it doesn't hurt, kay?" Eskel gives a light nod, glancing down for a moment before leaning back in to kiss Vincent, sweet but desperate, needing more. He pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscle of Vincent's entrance, making a sound as more of that wet wrapped around his digit. Vincent moaned quietly as he pressed into the touch and Eskel took the sound as a go-ahead and added another finger, carefully rotating and making a gentle scissoring motion with them. 

Vincent moaned again, his eyes closing as he pressed further into the touch, his breath coming out in short little puffs. Eskel kept moving his fingers, exploring the warm tightness of Vincent's body, he felt a harder part deeper inside of him and out of curiosity, he pressed gently against the bundle. Vincent cried out, his back arching as he dug his nails into Eskel's shoulders. The Witcher froze, staring at Vincent with wide eyes as the dragon took a moment to collect himself again.

"It's ok. Ok. That's just… A g-good spot." Eskel gave a small nod and Vincent smiled at him before pulling him back down to kiss him. Eskel continued to move his fingers, occasionally pressing against that sweet spot, eventually, he added a third finger, followed by a fourth, and soon Vincent was whimpering and begging. Eskel smiled against his lips and slowly pulled his fingers out, letting Vincent paw at his body for a second longer than needed before pulling the dragon's hips flush against his while angling himself to press into his bonds entrance. 

Vincent's body bowed, letting Eskel sink in completely and they both stilled and moaned as Eskel remained bottomed out as they both adjusted to the feeling. Eskel pressed his face against Vincent's neck, growling pleased as his hips made quick little jerking thrusts. Vincent smiled up at him, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his bonds shoulders and hugging close and hugged his legs tighter around Eskel's hips, a silent encouragement for him to start moving.

Taking the hint, Eskel began moving, slowly at first but eventually picking up to a steady pace. Eskel knew that from the tightness and the feeling of complete bliss that he wasn't going to last long, Witcher stamina be damned, his bond felt too damn good. He angled his hips, searching for that place that made his dragon cry out. He shifted a few times, grinding his hips deeply, searching, he kept moving at different angles until Vincent suddenly moaned out loudly.

Eskel grinned and kept that angle, picking up his pace again. They had settled into a position with one of Eskel's hands-on Vincent's hip while the other was resting on top of his head and leaning on his elbow to keep from crushing him. One of Vincent's legs wrapped completely around Eskel's leg with the other pressed flush against his Witcher's side, his hands clutching to the base of Eskel's neck and occasionally reaching up to tug at loose strands of hair that made the Witcher growl in pleasure.

Eskel realized, continuing his pace as he steadily got closer to that edge of pleasure, that he wasn't fucking with his dragon. They were making love, being tender, showing care for one another, that thought alone almost made him topple over. Vincent was moaning while a purr like rumble was coming from his chest, arching his hips into Eskel's on every thrust, his Witcher's hand moving from his hip to wrap around his dick and stroke in time with his hips. 

Eskel's hips stuttered, a strange tingling feeling at the base of his cock making his eyes slide closed as the euphoric feeling from that tingle pushed him closer, Vincent smiled as he stared up at Eskel, wiggling his hips against every thrust. He pulled Eskel down for more kisses, keeping him trapped there as they lazily exchanged desperately sweet kisses. Eskel needing to pause for a moment as the tingle at the base of his cock started to get more intense while the feeling of something inflating made his whole body tremble. 

Vincent moaned out as he was being filled, even more, panting as Eskel's first knot just kept going, the Witcher's hips stuttering again as they settled into a filthy grind. Eskel's knot getting too big to pull out or move properly and kept going a second later before finally stopping, his hand continuing its movements across Vincent's cock and the dragon cried out as he came all over his stomach, making his body tighten around Eskel's dick inside of him and caused the Witcher to gasp out a loud moan before he felt himself being filled. Eskel's breath coming out in quick labored pants as he just kept coming, filling Vincent. 

A strong urge came over Eskel and he buried his face in Vincent's neck and bit down hard enough to break the skin, the dragon cried out and squirmed against Eskel, panting as he clawed at Eskel' back while hugging him close. The Witcher hissed quietly as he could feel Vincent leaving marks on his back, pride swelling in his chest as he knew somehow that the bite on his bonds neck would always be there. 

Carefully rolling them to their sides, Eskel pulled back and smiled at Vincent as his dragon blinked lazily up at him, a completely blissed out look on his face that made Eskel smile wide. He looked down at their bodies, a low humming noise coming from him as he tested the feel of his knot keeping them locked together, both men gasping at the tug and Eskel decided not to test it again for a while. 

His smile only grew as Vincent tucked his face against his neck, a low purr like rumble now coming from his dragon as his breathing evened out. Eskel laughed softly, kissing the crown of Vincent's hair and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close, and settled in to follow his bond and sleep.


	20. Ch- 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once in a very long time, Geralt had good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for three chapters in a row makes one go cookoo! @.@
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The minute Geralt closed the door behind them, Jaskier was jumping on him, the smaller man doing his hardest to climb the Witcher. Geralt let out a breath laugh as he reached up and grabbed Jaskier's jaw with one hand and wrapped his waist with the other, hoisting Jaskier up and letting their lips meet in a demanding kiss. 

Geralt eyed the bed, smiling against Jaskier's lips as he spots the partially made nest, his bard must have started working on it before everything happened. The Witcher let out a quiet growl and pulled Jaskier closer to him, the dragon letting out a quiet little whimper as he wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Jask." Geralt murmured against his bard's lips, hugging him close as Jaskier wrapped his legs around his waist now as he walked them toward the bed. "I think you left something unfinished?" Geralt smiled and looked at the half made nest. Jaskier giggled quietly as he leaned back, using Geralt as support as he looked upside down at the half made nest and pressed his lips into a playful frown. 

"Fuck… I knew I forgot something…" Geralt chuckled, dropping Jaskier on the bed as the bard let out a squeak of surprise before giggling again. Geralt watched as Jaskier shimmied around onto his knees and started pushing blankets about, muttering to himself, and the Witcher smiled and admired watching his bard for a moment longer before deciding to undress.

Slowly pulling his shirt over his head, shaking his head to get his hair from his eyes, and threw the offending fabric to the floor. When he looked back, he saw Jaskier sitting on his knees and staring at Geralt from the center of his now 'perfect' nest, his eyes raking over Geralt hungrily. 

"All finished?" Jaskier nodded at the question, smiling at Geralt and reached out for him. The Witcher came over obediently, letting Jaskier pull him into the nest and roll them so that Geralt was on his back and the bard was straddling his waist. 

"You alright, my Witcher?" Jaskier smiled down at Geralt as he was gently pawing at the Witcher's chest, a low rumble coming from the Witcher as he grasped Jaskier's hips and pulled him down. 

"You tell me." Geralt grinned as Jaskier's hips rolled across his lap and the bard moaned out loud, his body arching slightly as his nails dug across Geralt's chest. The Witcher grinned as he chuckled, pressing his quickly filling cock against Jaskier's rear while massaging his bard's hips and slowly pulling away his towel.

"You're perfect, Jaskier." Geralt's thumb gently brushed over the newly forming scar, a low growl coming from him again. "My perfect, bard. Perfect bond." 

Jaskier blushed deeply as he stared down at Geralt, pulling one of the Witcher's hands up to his mouth and kisses across his fingers, to his palm, then gently sucks Geralt's thumb into his mouth with a few playful nibbles on the digit. Geralt groaned at Jaskier, reaching up with his other hand now and cups Jaskier's cheek.

"So perfect." Jaskier giggled softly, grabbing Geralt's hands both and lead his hands down his body, leaning into the touch as he arched and bent in all the right ways, rolling his hips deliciously against Geralt's. The Witcher growled and gripped Jaskier's hips hard, teasingly thrusting his hips up against Jaskier's rear. The bard smirked at him, placing his hands back on Geralt's chest.

"Foreplay next time… You need to be in me, twenty years ago." Geralt laughed softly and Jaskier preened, gently digging his nails into Geralt's chest as the Witcher released his hold on Jaskier's hips long enough to be able to unlace his trousers. Jaskier moved his hands as well, helping Geralt unlace his trousers, pulling them down just enough to pull Geralt's cock free from its confinement. Jaskier growled in approval at the sight of his Witcher ready and hard for him, taking Geralt's hands and helping the Witcher lead his cock to his entrance.

"Jask… Wait, wait... Hang on." Jaskier let out a whimper, pausing as he looked at Geralt, the starting feel of rejection swelling in his chest right until Geralt reached up with one hand and cupped the bard's cheek.

"I need to prep you." Jaskier giggled again, shaking his head lightly.

"I'll be fine… You can't imagine how many times… My fingers are there, imagining it's you pushing inside me." Jaskier leaned over, kissing along Geralt's jaw. "Wanting all of you, pressing in deep, thrusting so hard," He kisses Geralt's throat. "So hard I cry from the overload of pleasure." 

Geralt growled loudly and grabbed Jaskier's hips, pulling down in time as he thrusts upward, the head of his cock meeting Jaskier's entrance and the bards back bowed pressing down against the stretch. A quiet whimper left Jaskier's throat as Geralt's cock finally pushed past his entrance and he sunk down on the length, both men groaning in pleasure. Geralt made a mental note to ask Jaskier how he could possibly feel as warm as he did, so wet and ready just for him... A question for later.

Jaskier felt tears swell in his eyes as his fingers curled against Geralt's chest, panting quietly, as the Witcher reached up with one hand and traced his thumb across Jaskier's cheek. 

"Jask." There was concern in Geralt's voice, but the bard shook his head and smiled as a few tears slipped down his face, reaching up to hold Geralt's hand against his cheek as he slowly rocked against him. 

"I'm ok, I'm ok. I'm just…" Jaskier closed his eyes and smiled as he laughed wetly, bringing Geralt's fingers back to his mouth. "I'm happy." 

Geralt watched Jaskier for a moment before surging forwards, grabbing either side of Jaskier's face and pulling the bard to him in a fierce kiss. Teeth clicking together as tongues fight for dominance, Jaskier's hips rocking harder against Geralt's and soon both men start panting. Jaskier smiled against his Witcher's lips, wrapping his arms around Geralt's neck and holding the Witcher close to him as he growls playfully against his mouth, Geralt's return growl making Jaskier laugh softly, and he pushed Geralt back down. 

Passion filled cornflower blue's stared down at Geralt as the Witcher gripped Jaskier's hips and thrust up in time to his bard riding his cock, Geralt's lips pulled back into a snarl as he growled, his fingers digging into Jaskier's hips to move the bard faster. Geralt felt a surprising snarl leave him as instead of moving faster, Jaskier pulled off completely and smirked down at Geralt for about two seconds before spinning around and slipping back down on to Geralt's cock. 

The Witcher growled again, now staring at his bards back, and before Jaskier could sit down completely he grabbed hold of his bard and maneuvered the smaller man's body forward, pressing Jaskier down into the mattress and starts to pound into the bard. Jaskier mewled, a smile on his lips, as Geralt griped Jaskier's hands and laced their fingers together as he presses Jaskier's hands above his head and presses himself against his bard. 

The friction of Geralt pressing into him and the motion of his thrusting making Jaskier's cock rub against the sheets below them, the bard was crying out and moaning desperately. The sounds of his bard making Geralt move faster, pressing harder, angling his hips just right to hit that perfect spot inside of Jaskier that made the dragon cry out even more. 

Geralt was so absorbed with his bard, so much joy filling him to finally be with Jaskier like this, that he completely forgot about the possible extra mutation that could occur until it was too late. Suddenly he couldn’t move his hips more than just a filthy grind, panting against Jaskier's neck, the tingling at the base of his cock and the sudden swell made his mind blank for a moment. It all came rushing back as Jaskier suddenly cried out his name as every inch of him tensed in his climax, pressing back hard against him, and his cock began to pulse. 

Geralt's body trembled, pressing his face against Jaskier's neck, and a low growl sounded from his chest and he sank his teeth into the nape of Jaskier's neck, making the bard moan loudly. Geralt's hips constantly moving, grinding, against Jaskier as he filled Jaskier to the point that some of his release seeped out from around his knot. 

Geralt pulled back and a low pleased noise came from his chest as he stared down at the mark he left on Jaskier, the bard's eyes closed and a blissed-out look on his face that made Geralt smile. He wanted to ask Jaskier how long the knot would last, but the evened out level of his breathing, Geralt didn't have the heart to wake him. 

Carefully, Geralt moved them onto their sides and spooned behind his bard, hugging the smaller man close to his chest and smiled when Jaskier sleepily wrapped his arms around Geralt's to keep the Witcher in place. Slowly Geralt followed his bard and fell asleep, to busy watching Jaskier as he slept, enjoying his bard in his arms. 

For once in a very long time, Geralt had good dreams.


	21. Ch- 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel smiled at Vesemir and nodded, the two Witcher's leaving the ex-sorceress alone in the dining hall to stew alone in her thoughts. She needed time, time to organize her thoughts, properly think about what she wants. What she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute~!

The Witcher's took their bonded at least twice more during the night, at one point they could very easily hear each other through the walls and it became a silent competition as to who could make their dragon sing the loudest. Geralt easily won as his bard had cried out loud enough to make even Vesemir need to bang on their door to tell them to quiet the fuck down. Geralt and Jaskier had dissolved into a fit of laughter after that, opting to snuggle in close together while waiting for the next wave when he would need Geralt again. 

In the morning, Vincent found himself standing in front of a mirror in Eskel's room, his brow slightly lifted and staring at his reflection, his scales on full display as he ran a hand across his shoulder. Eskel was pass out in bed with his face pressed into a pillow and Vincent's gaze shifted to the sight in the mirror and it made him smile as he watched the Witcher sleepily snuffle to where Vincent was once laying but shot upright when all the Witcher found was empty space. Looking around quickly, Eskel's half-lidded eyes landed on Vincent and his brow pinched.

"You okay?" Vincent gave a small nod, turning away from the mirror and walking to the bed. The itch under his skin gone and he felt calm, normally during his season he would be a withering mess of arousal again by now and the sudden stop could only mean one thing. Vincent smiled as he climbed onto the bed and into Eskel's arms as the Witcher grabbed for him, pulling the dragon close and nuzzled into his hair.

"Tired, daddy?" Eskel made a noise, nuzzling closer. 

"Think you broke my cock…" Vincent laughed out loud, burring his face close to his bonds chest and smiling widely, trying again.

"Your cock is just fine, daddy." As if to prove his point, Vincent reached down and gently traced his fingers across the flaccid length and made Eskel shiver with a low growl. Vincent smiled widely up at him.

"Hungry?" Eskel nodded sluggishly and Vincent helped him to sit up before throwing clothes at him with a small laugh as Eskel just let them hit his face instead of catching them. Vincent borrowed one of Eskel's shirts, the large material hanging off his shoulders, and pulled on a pair of his own pants he kept stashed in his Witcher's room. Looking back at Eskel, he giggled as the Witcher stumbled to his feet while pulling his pants on and tried to quickly follow Vincent as the dragon opened the door and headed down the hall.

As they got closer to the main hall, they could hear people talking, winding their way past bits of rubble Eskel kept one arm wrapped around Vincent's waist, keeping the dragon close to him. When they stepped into the dining hall, Yennefer, Ciri, and Vesemir all looked in their direction, the women didn't seem to think anything was amiss but Vesemir, who was holding a couple of plates, dropped everything in his hands as he stared wide-eyed at the two of them. Eskel's brow pinched at the reaction while Vincent blushed and looked at everything but his father.

"Well… That was fast." Vincent snorted at his father's words, blushing even more, and Eskel looked between the two of them.

"What was fast? What happened?" Vesemir grinned as he looked at Vincent with a lifted brow.

"You didn't tell him?" Vincent threw his hands in the air.

"I hinted at it! He's a little oblivious." Eskel made a quiet 'he~y' and Vincent giggled and leaned up to kiss Eskel's cheek. The Witcher pouted for only a moment more before glancing at Vesemir who was smirking at him and then very pointedly, Vesemir directed his eyes towards Vincent's stomach. Eskel stood ramrod straight as he took a small step back from Vincent and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You should still be in season! You called me 'daddy' earlier!" Vincent laughed and clapped his hands.

"Bravo, daddy. I was almost ready to boast about how I fucked your brains out," Ciri play gaged. "With only one night" Vincent smirked up at Eskel and the Witcher was frozen for a few moments more before a large smile broke across his face and he swooped Vincent into his arms and spun his now laughing dragon around in circles as he laughed happily. 

"Alright, alright. Move your ass. He may be your bond, but he's my son." Vesemir smirked at Eskel as he gently shoved the other Witcher's shoulder, Eskel releasing his bond to smile at his mentor and watch as Vesemir pulled his boy into what looked like a bone-crushing hug. Eskel felt the need to pull them apart from the too-tight looking hug but he pushed that down, knowing Vesemir would never willingly hurt his child, and just watched as Ciri quickly bounced up from her seat and rushed over, hugging Vincent's side.

"Vince! You're going to be a mom! Wait…" Ciri pulled back, her brow pinched. "Would you be the mom? I mean… I know they're going to come out of you, but would they call you mom?" Ciri's brow pinched harder and she began mumbling to herself about the different names that the babies would call Vincent. The dragon laughed while the Witcher's smiled fondly at the little cub.

"Eskel and I will talk about that later." Vincent smiled up at his bond while Eskel bends to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"More abominations running around, perfect." Everyone's attention snapped to Yennefer, watching as the ex-sorceress sipped at a glass of ale. Vincent folded his arms across his belly protectively while Eskel pulled him close and Vesemir scowled at the witch but to everyone's surprise, it was Ciri that blew up at her.

"What's wrong with you?! Can't you be happy for someone other than your fucking self!?" Yennefer stared wide-eyed at the girl, Vincent whispering a soft 'language' towards Ciri, while the Witcher's tried very hard not to smirk. "Not everything is about you! Or what you "deserve", Yennefer! There's going to be babies! Little Witcher dragon babies!" Yennefer's scowl returned to her face.

"Yes, and how do people look at Witcher's and monsters, Ciri?" Yennefer scowled at the girl before lifting her eyes towards the three men. "Honestly, you would think this through before spawning more," Ciri screamed, short and clipped, making Yennefer clap her hands over her ears.

"Shut up! People are stupid! Witcher's are the most human out of all of us!" Ciri glared at Yennefer. "You are a good fucking example of what people shouldn't be!" Ciri spun on her heel and fled the hall, Vesemir calling after her and Vincent quickly squeezed Eskel's hand.

"I'll go." The dragon sent a death glare towards Yennefer before running after Ciri. Vesemir leaned heavily against the tabletop, sighing as he ground his teeth together, all the while Eskel did everything in his power not to jump the woman and snap her scrawny neck. Suddenly, a thought hit Eskel, and he stared at Yennefer.

"You’re jealous." Yennefer went stiff, her eyes glaring a hole in the tabletop. "You had your magic taken and you still can't have the one thing you want most." Yennefer's teeth clicked together from her jaw grinding together.

"Foolish." Vesemir folded his arms over his chest. "Ciri could be just as much of a daughter as you need, Witch. I am aware she isn't yours by blood, but if you smarten up and look around you, you will see you can have what you want. What you need." Vesemir clapped Eskel on the shoulder. "Come, pup. Let's find your bond to properly celebrate." 

Eskel smiled at Vesemir and nodded, the two Witcher's leaving the ex-sorceress alone in the dining hall to stew alone in her thoughts. She needed time, time to organize her thoughts, properly think about what she wants. What she needs. 

Violet eyes turned towards the door the Witcher's left from and her lips pressed into a firm frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Yes... Yennefer will go back and forth between "ok" to utter "bitch tits"... Shut up. xD


	22. Ch- 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, I'm going to freak out so bad if I did." Vincent's brow lifted some at Lambert's words and the youngest wolf held up his hands defensively. "In a good way! A good way!" Geralt snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy feel-good chapter (with mild drama) because I said so!!

Vincent spent the next seven days either teaching Ciri, researching information and creating positions with his father, or curled up in the library on Eskel's lap. He did everything he could to avoid the ex-sorceress, despite Eskel trying to calm him after her hard words brought by jealousy, Vincent couldn't help but have the words ring in his mind. Abomination.

Vincent jolted awake from his half dozed state sitting next to Vesemir in the main hall with books piled high next to them both, when a couple of the keeps doors swing open, loudly, and looked around to see Lambert and Geralt shuffle into the hall. Vincent and Vesemir grinned at them when they sat across from them, both men hissing in mild discomfort as tender bits got squished.

"Tired?" Lambert looked at Vesemir and scowled while Geralt did something uncharacteristically and flipped his middle finger at Vesemir. Their mentor started wide-eyed before laughing out loud, his head falling back, and Vincent snickered as he looked back down at his book. 

"Where the fuck's Eskel?" Vincent peeked up at Lambert's voice, smiling sweetly.

"He's training with Ciri." Geralt grunted.

"How the fuck does he have energy?" Vesemir smirked at the wolf before glancing at Vincent, the young dragon blushing as he stared at a particularly interesting part in his book.

"Papa Eskel wanted to make sure Ciri's training while you both fucked your cock's off." Vincent choked on his spit at his father's words, blushing profusely as he looked at Vesemir.

"Dad!" Vincent hissed, blushing, even more, when he saw the two Witcher's staring at him with wide eyes. There was a long silence before Lambert exploded.

"Are you shitting me?! Eskel knocked his bond up on day one?!" Vincent groaned and covered his face with his hands and pressed against the book in front of him like it was going to save him and as if on cue, Eskel came sauntering into the hall with Ciri bouncing on her toes beside him.

"You're damn right I did!" Vesemir laughed at the jaw-dropping looks Lambert and Geralt gave their brother as the scarred Witcher came around and kissed the back of Vincent's head, the dragon just groaned, and disappeared into the kitchen to salvage food for him and the cub. Ciri, ever the ray of sunshine in their life, bounced over and hopped on into Geralt's lap, ignoring his groan of discomfort, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you!" Geralt laughed softly and hugged her back, gently brushing his nose across her hair.

"I missed you too, little cub." Ciri beamed at him while Lambert let out a squawk of protest.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped basilisk liver?" Ciri laughed while the others chuckled with mirth, watching as Ciri climbed from Geralt to Lambert and hugged him as well. Geralt looked about the hall, his brow lifting ever so slightly. 

"Where's Yen?" Vincent stiffened and now very much just kept reading his book, his lips pressed into a thin line. Eskel came within earshot of the question and quickly set a plate of food in front of Ciri before sitting down next to Vincent and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him close as he looked at his brothers.

"Our lovely resident bitch said some things when Vincent and I came out of our room to get food." Eskel looked at Vincent, the dragon staring at the book but not reading. "She said our children were abominations." There was a painful silence that followed his words, the two other Witcher's staring unbelieving at the pair, and Lambert stood up so fast he managed to knock his chair over.

"That fucking bitch! I'll kill her!" Lambert growled and went to step away from the table, Geralt's attention set firmly on the table as he glared and lips pulled back into a snarl, but Vincent lifted his gaze and hissed.

"Sit down, Lambert!" Everyone looked at the dragon. "It's not her fault. Not really…" Vincent's eyes dropped to the book again. "She's jealous, I get it. People say shit when they are upset." He looks over at Geralt as if to make it his point, the white-haired Witcher's glare turning into a sad guilty stare as he turned his head away. "She's in her room, by the way, she has been there since that word came out of her mouth. I leave food at her door." Vincent picks up his book. "She can be a good person if she gets over her pride and realized she has what she's been looking for."

Eskel smiled gently and leaned over, kissing Vincent's cheek and making the dragon sputter and blush all over again. Lambert still growled quietly but sat down as Vincent told him too, looking like an angrily scolded puppy that was caught in the garbage. Geralt kept his head dipped, a small bubble of guilt resting in his stomach as he took on all the blame for Yennefer even being in their lives. True, if he didn't make his wish the woman would most likely have died, but if he didn't… He would have had Jaskier, a couple of children, all sooner than now. Geralt sighed quietly.

"Oh, stop blaming yourself, Geralt." The white-haired Witcher looked up at Vesemir's voice "You saved that woman's life, sure she's a little rough around the edges, but then we all are." Vesemir pointed at Vincent with his thumb. "This one here refused to eat cooked meat for two years, still does on occasion." 

Vincent turned a bright crimson as he hissed "dad!" at Vesemir while Eskel stared at his bond with a look of mild disgust but great humor. "Seriously, Vince?" 

The dragon groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Nope! Not talking about it!" 

Vesemir grinned as he watched them. "He claims it's a craving. So be warned, Eskel, you may need to just toss a rabbit or two at him a few times during his pregnancy."

Eskel nodded his head, taking the playful jab somewhat seriously, and Vincent groaned loudly as he tried to hide against his book once again. Geralt and Lambert laughing, quietly. Deciding to get the attention off of his bond, Eskel looked to his brothers.

"So, you both were in your rooms for a while. Think you did as good a job as I did?" Eskel grinned proudly as he hugged Vincent closer to his side and the dragon squawked and smacked his shoulder. Lambert and Geralt laughed a little more.

"Fuck, I'm going to freak out so bad if I did." Vincent's brow lifted some at Lambert's words and the youngest wolf held up his hands defensively. "In a good way! A good way!" Geralt snorted.

"Right after your self-destructive explosion, you mean." Lambert shot Geralt a glare.

"Hey, at least my chances are higher than yours. I didn't have a crazy-ass ex try killing my bond." Geralt flinched back like he was struck, his eyes falling to the table as he frowns, and Lambert immediately realizes what he said. "Shit… I'm sorry, Geralt." The Witcher shook his head.

"No, you're right. I haven't done very well with my bond, have I?" Geralt smiled sadly as he lifted his eyes to Vesemir, his mentor smiling kindly at him.

"You have time to make it up to him," Ciri spoke up finally after listening to them all talk and bicker. The Witcher's looking over to her as she finished stuffing a piece of bread too big into her mouth, puffing her cheeks. "H'e 'as 'ime." Ciri nods as Geralt laughed.

"Some princess you are, where the fuck did your manners go?" Ciri held up a finger at Geralt, chewing obnoxiously, smacking her lips together and licking crumbs off her lips as she finished her mouthful then looked at Geralt properly. 

"I'm being raised by Witchers. You tell me?" Everyone stared at her with mouths open before bursting out in laughter.

"I think we missed something good, Jules." Everyone looked up to see Griffin and Jaskier slowly walking into the hall, both dragons being urged over by their bonds, and Ciri smiled widely.

"Papa was asking where my manners went. Dad! He doesn't think I'm a princess anymore!" Ciri looked at Jaskier, her lips pressing into a full pout to cover her embarrassment from calling both him and Geralt her dads, and Jaskier paused wide-eyed only for a second before looking at Geralt.

"Geralt! How dare you. Our little princess if the best princess out there!" Everyone watched on in humor as Geralt sputtered, looking wide-eyed from Jaskier to Ciri and back again then repeating. Ciri and Jaskier both falling into laughter as the dragon hugged his little cub close and kissed her hair, letting Geralt's brain catch up with what just happened.

Vesemir shook his head some, smiling happily, and turned back to his book while the happy commotion went on around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm about to be mean in the other fic... so... HAPPY!!!


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert froze and turned wide eyes on Jaskier and the dragon realized he'd crossed a line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter!! O_O

Everyone settled into a steady routine now that the boy's season was over. Vesemir cracking the whip on his pups for the week missed in training while Vincent settled in with helping training Ciri with her magic. The young dragon was talented with his chaos, it's true, but he was simply a substitute until they could get another to train the girl properly.

Another week passed and everyone was in the courtyard training, the dragons looking on as the pups trained with their cub. Vincent was having some issues keeping things down already and the only thing keeping Eskel sane was training or cuddling with his bond. The dragons were leaning against the edge of the ramparts, gossiping and just enjoying the sun when suddenly Griffin ran to a crumbling edge that made the wall slightly lower and bent over as he emptied his breakfast over the edge.

Vesemir was up the ramparts and at Griffin's side in seconds as the dragons, brothers gently rubbed at his back.

"Griffin, you good?" The older dragon waved his father off, dry heaving so hard his body almost went over the edge of the wall. Vesemir kept a hand on his arm and looked at the courtyard as the noises of practice swords stopped and Lambert was sprinting towards them. 

"Is he okay?!" Lambert took Vesemir's place next to Griffin as the old Witcher stepped back, both Jaskier and Vincent giving each other a knowing look. Jaskier looked at the youngest Witcher and grinned.

"You tell us, papa." Lambert froze and turned wide eyes on Jaskier and the dragon realized he'd crossed a line. Jaskier opened his mouth to speak again but Lambert was already pulling away and running into the keep. 

"Fuck." He looks at Griffin. "Sorry, Griff." His brother shakes his head.

"No, it's okay." Griffin wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth Vesemir offered to him. "I knew he would have mixed feelings about all of this." Griffin looked over in the direction which his bond fled, frowning some. "It's why I didn’t tell him." 

Jaskier and Vincent frowned at each other, giving a worried look towards their father as Vesemir continued to gently rub Griffin's back, remaining silent as his gaze was narrowed at the keep. 

"Vince?" Vincent turned towards Eskel as he came up behind them with Geralt and Ciri close behind him and he smiled. "Everything alright?" the scarred Witcher glanced towards the keep and back.

"Oh, you know. Just Lambert freaking out in the knowledge that he's going to be a dad." Geralt choked on his spit and Ciri smiled wide while Eskel stared wide-eyed for only a second before he smiled wide and looked at Griffin.

"Congrats, Griffin. Don't worry about Lambert, he’ll come around." Griffin nodded sadly, looking at the ground now, placing a hand over his lower abdomen. Vincent gently rubbed his arm.

"He best come around soon… A dragon's pregnancy doesn't last very long." Everyone turned their attention to Jaskier.

"I'm sorry… What now?" Geralt's brow lifted as he stared at Jaskier. The bard had the decency to look sheepish.

"It… ah… Our seasons are during winter, yes, so we can have our children in the warmer weather. Meaning that… ah…" Jaskier glanced to the side, looking at his brothers and Vincent laughed softly with a small shake of his head and answered the rest for him.

"Think of it as a rapid pregnancy." Eskel's brow twitched. "Haven't you noticed I've been able to keep food down better? Less... Ah… emotional?" Eskel took a moment to think about it, nodding. "Our seasons are within the first month of winter, but we have our children within the last weeks when the snow begins to melt." 

Ciri's eyes are bright with curiosity, soaking up everything that the dragons are saying. Geralt's eyes landing on Jaskier, curious, questioning, and as if the bard knew what he was thinking he slowly shook his head with a small sad smile.

"Sorry, love. I don't feel different." Geralt deflated, just a little, but enough for Jaskier to notice and the bard smiled as he walked to Geralt and tucked himself against his Witcher's side. Geralt buried his head into Jaskier's hair and let out a quiet huff.

"So… Wait…" Ciri stared at Vincent. "If dragons only have a couple of months before having their babies, do you guys get really big? I read somewhere that dragons can have lots of babies at one time." Ciri's head tilted, and Vesemir laughed softly, the older Witcher having wrapped his arms around Griffin's shoulders and hugging the boy close as he spoke.

"Their babies are actually very small, and I'm certain that Vincent has told you that Griffin was born in an egg?" Ciri nodded. "Because they are half-dragon, half Witcher, their children inherit different levels of both, Griffin here is more dragon, while Jaskier is more Witcher." 

Everyone's eyes turn towards Jaskier and the bard startles some, looking at all the curious skeptical looks that Eskel, Geralt, and even Ciri were giving him. 

"What?! I don't need to be all sword-swinging and monster killing to be more Witcher." Geralt laughed softly. "My senses are twice as good as my brothers, and if I wanted to I could easily swallow a Witcher potion, which I have." Geralt's laugh stopped suddenly and he looked at Jaskier like he suddenly grew a second head. 

"You did what now?" Jaskier just smiled and looked at Geralt. 

"Honestly, dragon enhancements are one thing, but healing that fast while on Swallow? Fuck." Eskel laughed as Geralt looked pale, Ciri giggling beside him. 

"Should someone go check on Lambert?" Ciri looked over at the keep, frowning. 

"No." Griffin's voice was clipped. "Let him be. He needs time to think."

Everyone watched with concern as Griffin pushed away from Vesemir and headed towards the keep himself. Vincent frowned and looked at Eskel, a low whine stuck in his throat as his bond pulled him close.

"Training is over today, I think," Vesemir said quietly, frowning. "I'll go see about making lunch." 

Vesemir left the group then, headed towards the kitchens, and the group stayed where they were for a while before heading inside. When they got inside, they could hear Lambert screaming and the dragons clung hard to their bonds as they all walked past Griffin and Lambert in the main hall. The youngest Witcher red in the face from yelling.

"I can't do this! I shouldn't have--!" Griffin snarled. 

"Shouldn't have what?! Fucked me during my season? Or shouldn't have met me at all!?" Lambert recoiled as if he had been slapped.

"Don't you dare! That and this are completely different!" 

"How!? How is this different! I warned you! Father warned you! You knew this was a high chance!" Lambert's lips curled into a snarl.

"I know! Shut up!" Griffin hissed.

"Fuck you!" Griffin threw his hands in the air and turned to walk away from Lambert, but the Witcher snatched his wrist.

"Don't fucking walk away!" Lambert growled and Griffin yanked his hand away, turning a glare onto the youngest Witcher. 

"Why? So you can yell at me more? Curse that I am giving you children? Tell me, Lambert, why shouldn't I walk away?" Lambert growled loudly and pulling Griffin close to him and held tight to the thrashing dragon. 

"Just stop! Shut up! Just… Fuck!" Lambert held Griffin tightly and the dragon slowed down his thrashing, pressing his face against Lambert's chest as he began sobbing. "Just give me time to adjust, alright? We knew I was going to freak out… Just…" Griffin nodded slowly, staying pressed to Lambert's chest.

When everyone came together again for lunch, the other dragons were pleased to see Lambert had calmed down quite a bit, it helped more when Griffin silently placed the Witcher's hand on his belly. The youngest Witcher froze momentarily at the first second before settling down and his fingers gently curled against the ever so slight lift to his bonds belly. Eskel watched the action curiously, head tilted as he watched Lambert relax greatly with the touch. 

Eskel's eyes darted towards Vincent and watched as the dragon devoured his lunch, finally having his apatite back and keeping food down. Vincent froze when he felt being stared at and looked at Eskel, his brow lifted slightly. Eskel quickly looked away and went back to his food, but Vincent could see the occasional look his Witcher threw towards Lambert and his brother, a small smile crossing his lips. 

He scooted over, bringing his food with him, and pushed his way into Eskel's lap. Nuzzling back against his Witcher as a low purr like rumble came from his throat, guiding Eskel's idle hand to his belly and kept his hand pressed against Eskel's until he was confident the Witcher's hand wasn't going to move and went back to eating. 

Eskel finally understood why Lambert looked so calm when his hand was there on his bond, his large hand resting over the small curve of his bonds belly making a low pleased growl leave him. Geralt watched his brothers in mild fascination then looking at Jaskier, a small smile tugging his lips as he watched his bard stare somewhat longingly at the affection. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier to him, ignoring the squawk from his bard and held him close to his lap and gently nuzzled Jaskier's neck, wrapping his arms around the young dragon's torso and placing both hands against his belly, making Jaskier blush deeply.

"G-Geralt… I'm not." The Witcher shushed him, gently kissing Jaskier's neck.

"I can still enjoy it." Jaskier blushed more as he caught his brothers giving a smirk in his direction and buried himself in his meal, ignoring the occasional look from the others around the table. Ciri giggled softly to his left, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Jaskier blushed more, smiling as he looks at Ciri, a small scrunch to his nose to make the girl giggle again. Geralt's fingers gently drawing small circles against Jaskier's belly, rumbling quietly, happily, to have his bard in his arms finally while he nuzzles his head into the crook of Jaskier's neck.


	24. Ch- 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's eyes locked onto his brother's stomachs whenever he knew they weren't looking, a sad frown on his face as his own hand pressed against his belly and gently rubbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of time jumping... I hope it makes sense... o_o   
> I'm tired! XD

Eventually, Yennefer came around and started to act normal, at least normal for Yennefer. The first day she came around, while everyone greeted her quietly, Jaskier dove headfirst into a panic attack. Yennefer gave did her best to apologize despite the fact, Geralt warningly growling at the ex-sorceress when she got too close and began corralling Jaskier to another room to talk him down. 

It took a week before Jaskier was able to sit in the same room as the woman, tolerant enough to listen to her grovel and apologize to him. Jaskier refused to be left alone in a room with her, always seeking out another in those situations. 

Yennefer expressed her need to do something, make some sort of amends for what she's done, and Vincent told her she should help teach Ciri about herbs for potions and the like. Yennefer never looked so grateful. Her eyes lingering on the now noticeable bump on Vincent's lower belly, Griffin's noticeable but barely. Eventually, Vincent had to ask her to stop, the constant staring making him uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry. About what I said before." Vincent looked at Yennefer as she spoke, rolling a bundle of dried herb together. "I didn't mean it. I was… Bitter, like Eskel said. Jealous."

Vincent smiled some and turned back to what he was doing, her words echoing fresh in his mind. He paused, smiling at Yennefer and quickly excused himself and ran off to find Eskel. His Witcher was in the library with Vesemir, talking about something he didn't care at the moment, Eskel's attention turned to him as he heard Vincent's rushed steps.

Eskel grunted as Vincent collided with his side, clinging tightly to his bond. The Witcher's both shared a worried look.

"Vince? What's wrong, love?" Vincent shook his head quickly, hugging tighter to Eskel, and hides against his chest. 

"He was working with Yennefer, yes?" Eskel gave a nod to Vesemir's words and the scarred Witcher gently cupped Vincent's cheeks and guided his face to look him in the eye.

"Vince, did Yennefer do anything?" Vincent shook his head a lot, whimpering quietly.

"N-no… Just... C-can't stop remembering…" Eskel was confused for a moment before frowning and hugs Vincent to him, one hand gently resting against his bond baby bump. 

"Hush, love. It's not true." He kisses the top of Vincent's head and just held him, realizing that he needs to be held, he and Vesemir returned to their conversation while Eskel gently rocked Vincent against him. 

~~~~

Four weeks after the dragon season, winter was cresting its peak and snow was coming less and less. Jaskier was sitting on the steps that lead to the courtyard, watching as Lambert fussed over Griffin, his brother's baby bump now a full belly that looked like it belonged to a five-month pregnant woman. Griffin grumped at Lambert, glaring at him as Lambert tried to offer a hand to him to help him walkabout. 

Jaskier giggled softly at the exchange and looked over his shoulder, seeing Geralt, Eskel, and Vincent walk out of the keep. Eskel's hand placed against Vincent's lower back, silent support from the strain on his bonds back from the weight in his belly. Vincent's belly only barely bigger then Griffins. 

The dragons assured their bonds, after they panicked at how big they got so fast, that their bellies would only get mildly bigger before they would have their kids, maybe another couple of weeks before their kids would be born and the Witcher's could stop freaking out. Jaskier's eyes locked onto his brother's stomachs whenever he knew they weren't looking, a sad frown on his face as his own hand pressed against his belly and gently rubbed. 

Jaskier looked away, his brow pinched as he rubbed a little harder at his lower abdomen pinched and Jaskier began to take a tally of the past while. He had been tired, like his brothers but less, he had also shared an odd combination of food with his brothers from their cravings which was nothing unusual since they have done it many times in the past. 

Jaskier's brow pinched as his belly pinched again and his eyes suddenly grew wide and he jumped to his feet. He looked over at Griffin and saw that his brother was staring at him curiously, then over at Vincent who shared the same look. The two older dragons stared at their brother for a second longer before Jaskier hunched over himself and wrapped his arms around his midsection and groaned.

"Jaskier!" Geralt ran over to him, sliding to a stop in front of his bard and dropped to his knees. Cupping his hands over Jaskier's cheeks he lifted the bard's face to his and searched his expression, his eyes jumping all across Jaskier in search of something wrong.

"Well, well, baby brother. You are full of surprises, aren't you?" Geralt looked up to see Griffin standing over them, arms folded across his chest and resting on top his belly, a grin on his face. 

"Don't be an ass, Griff." Vincent chided, smacking their brother over the head and earned an indignant squawk. The Witcher's all stared at each other on confusion and Vincent smiled as he placed a hand on Geralt's shoulder.

"You should take him to your nest, Geralt. He should be comfortable." Geralt stared at Vincent questioningly but did as he was told, picking Jaskier up bridal-style and heading inside. He cast nervous glances at Jaskier as the bard whimpered and curled in on himself as his lower abdomen tightens. Geralt set the bard down on their bed, brushing Jaskier's hair from his face. 

"Jaskier, what's wrong? What is it?" Jaskier leaned into every touch Geralt had given, whimpering more as he held his arms around his belly, kicking his legs in protest till he managed to get himself to his knees and began pushing at his pants.

"O-off. Off. OFF!" Geralt quickly rushed to help, swatting away Jaskier's frantic hands and helped undo the bard's pants. His eyes widening as he watched the white-gold scales appearing on his legs as he pulled down the fabric, quickly discarding them. Geralt's attention snapped to the door of their room as it opened and Vincent was standing there, waving him over. 

"Geralt." He smiled as Geralt ran over quickly, not wanting to leave his bond for too long. "He caught. Your coupling with him bore fruit." Geralt's eyes grew wide and he looked over at Jaskier, then back at Vincent, a question on his lips but Vincent continued. "He was injured, his body focused on other things. His clutch will be small, I doubt more than one or two, and because it's so small he is having them so soon, they developed faster." 

Vincent smiled at Geralt, the Witcher's eyes snapping back to Jaskier as the bard moaned in discomfort. Hunched over himself, Jaskier rocked his body back and forth with his forehead pressed against the mattress.

"Anything I can do to help?" Geralt asked Vincent, looking worried, but Vincent shook his head and smiles.

"Sorry, Wolf. Just be at his side, he'll know what to do." Geralt gave a small nod, bidding Vincent a small goodbye before closing the door on a particularly loud whimper from Jaskier and rushed back to him. 

Gently placing his hand on Jaskier's back, Geralt began rubbing in small circles. Whispering soft words of encouragement and pressing gentle kisses to his face.

"Ge'lt." Jaskier whimpered, turning his head to look at his Witcher.

"What do you need, Jask?" The bard shook his head, whining.

"Hurts." Geralt smiled sadly, continuing to rub at Jaskier's back. "L'wer…?" Jaskier closed his eyes as Geralt's hand trailed down, smiling as Jaksier's next whine turned into a low rumble, smiling as he opened his eyes to look at Geralt again.

"Sorry… didn't… Know…" Jaskier panted and Geralt shook his head, smiling. 

"Shhhh, it's ok." Geralt chuckled softly, rubbing a little firmly against Jaskier's back. "It explains why I kept wanting to touch your belly though." 

Jaskier laughed, getting cut off by a groan as his body tensed up. Geralt frowned softly then, rubbing a little more firmly as he watched more of Jaskier's scales appear across his body.

"I know we were told the babies would be small… But still, don't you think you would have felt something?" Geralt looked at Jaskier's face and the bard smiled, letting out a choked giggle. 

"Not... If egg." Geralt blinked as he took in what Jaskier said. Egg. An egg. Meaning that the child, his child, was going to have a dragon shape, like Griffin. Geralt's face must look strange because suddenly Jaskier is giggling again. Rolling onto his side and reaching out to Geralt's cheek and brushing his thumb across his Witcher's face. 

"Silly Witcher. You make strong kids." Jaskier laughed and Geralt took his hand, kissing Jaskier's fingers as the bard hissed in discomfort. 

~~~~

It didn't take long, not like a normal birthing would. It took a whole of six hours from start to finish till Jaskier was breathing heavy and covered in sweat while Geralt stared wide-eyed at the gold-tinted shell of the egg that just came out of his bard. 

Geralt quickly went over to the washbin in the corner of his room and brought it over, dipping a cloth in and ringing it out before wiping down Jaskier's brow, down his neck, and across his arms before turning his attention to the egg. 

Gently whipping the shell, worried he would break it, cleaning off the goo and fluids. The egg was just smaller then Geralt's head, easily hidden within the bard and unnoticed. By the time he was done cleaning the shell, he looked up to see Jaskier had scooted up to set himself against the head of the bed and Geralt smiled at him, his poor bard looked exhausted.

"Can I get you anything?" Jaskier giggled quietly, shaking his head some.

"Just you." Jaskier reached out for the egg and Geralt carefully picked it up and placed it in Jaskier's hands before crawling up the bed, pulling a blanket with him to cover Jaskier's exposed lower half, and curled around his bard. After a few moments, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oi! It's been ten minutes and the bard hasn't screamed again, is it safe?!" Jaskier laughed loudly.

"Fuck you, Lambert. Just for that, I hope one of your kids comes out pink!" There was a squawk on the other side of the door and the sound of someone hitting something. Geralt and Jaskier laughed quietly.

"Come on then." Geralt spoke softly and the door swung open, Vesemir stepped inside first, shoving the pups to the side easily and smiled as he approached the bed. His eyes dropping to the singular egg resting in Jaskier's arms. 

"Congratulations, little whelp." Jaskier rolled his eyes fondly, smiling at the older Witcher. "You did good, wolf." Vesemir looked closer at the shell, smiling at the strong color. "Strong child, healthy." He smiled at Jaskier again, reaching over and gently ruffling the young dragon's hair. 

Geralt smiled as the other members of the family spilled into the room, Ciri all but jumping into the bed and crawled to Jaskier to curl around him and stared at the egg with wide eyes and smiled widely as she reached out to touch and pet the egg gently. Each member of their family coming over to look at the small egg, Eskel and Lambert both taking an interest in it since their own bonds may be pushing one out themselves. 

Geralt's gaze drifted to the door as Jaskier answered the stupid questions from his brothers, his eyes landing on Yennefer. The sorceress smiled, dipping her head ever so slightly, and Geralt was appreciative that she kept her space. He finally could say that she was getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for Jaskier and everyone thinking I wouldn't give Jaskier's babies! XD   
> But there is Jaskier baby!


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha! 
> 
> Ok... This went into more gooey baby detail then I thought it would. XD Be warned!

Geralt watched as each passing day the gold color grew brighter and stronger on the egg, constantly tracing his fingertips across the smooth surface. That's how Jaskier found him when the Witcher didn't show up for lunch, the egg had grown from the size of an infant's head to a size that would easily fit a newborn, the shell hard and durable. Jaskier smiled as he watched Geralt wrap yet another blanket around the egg, making sure it was warm enough and traced his fingers over the smooth shell.

"You are going to be a pain in the ass when they come out, aren't you?" Jaskier's voice made Geralt jump, looking sheepishly at Jaskier and smiled.

"I am not." Jaskier's brow lifted some and Geralt looked back to the egg. "Shut up." 

Jaskier laughed and walked over, taking Geralt's hand. "Come on. Food is ready." 

A wounded noise left Geralt as he was pulled back from his child, staring longingly at it. "What if it hatches while we're gone?" 

Jaskier laughed softly, stopping his effort to pull his Witcher away and cupped a hand on his cheek, pulling his attention away. "Geralt, they still have a few days. Let them sleep." 

Jaskier laughed again as Geralt visibly pouted, slouching his shoulders, and followed his bard as Jaskier pulled him to the main hall. When they entered, Jaskier smiled proudly and thrust Geralt in front of him.

"Found him!" Everyone cheered.

"About time. We were beginning to think he was gone." Lambert grinned and Eskel snickered. 

"Where the hell was he?" Jaskier shrugged his shoulder, smiling at his still pouting Witcher as he leads him to sit and began dishing food.

"He was with the egg. He's worried they will hatch without us there." The dragons at the table chuckled, shaking their heads. 

"As if. Eggs are notoriously stubborn, they don't like hatching without at least one parent present." Geralt's head snapped up and he looked at Griffin with wide eyes. 

"Really?!" His voice was so full of hope and Griffin swallowed his mouthful carefully.

"Really. So don't worry, you won't miss Ii-eeet!?" Griffin's eyes went wide as his voice completely cracked and everyone looked at him. The dragon looked from Geralt towards Lambert as, like Jaskier, his scales suddenly appeared on his body. Lambert's brow scrunched up and he reached over to place a hand on Griffin's cheek.

"You okay, hon?" Griffin swallowed hard and spared a small glance towards his brothers, Vincent was smiling sweetly and Jaskier was covering his mouth to hide his giggles.

"I... Uhmm…" Griffin placed a hand on the crest of his stomach, his brow pinched. Yep, that was definitely harder than a moment ago, he looked back at Lambert and opened his mouth to speak but quickly abandoned that idea as he hunched forward slightly and gripped the table with his free hand, so hard the edge splintered, and growled.

"Okay, yeah, no. No doing that here!" Lambert quickly jumped to his feet and, surprising his bond, picked Griffin up bridal style and ran him to their nest. Everyone stared after them for a long pause, food forgotten and shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow, Vince. First knocked up, last one to pop. How does it feel?" Jaskier grinned playfully as he threw bread at his brother, the older dragon smirking.

"Fuck off, baby brother. Just means I have a larger clutch then you ass holes." Eskel's eyes widened slightly at Vincent's words, sucking in a breath.

"Truly?" Vincent just smirked as he eyed his bond from the corner of his eye.

"Truly. The shorter a pregnancy, the fewer in the clutch. That is why Julian had his egg before us, and Griffin's clutch will most likely be two to four." Vincent leaned back in his seat, folding his fingers together over top his swollen belly, gently tapping at it.

"And yours?" Vincent looked at Geralt, quickly eyeing his bond once again before answering.

"Possibly four, or six." Eskel, having been mid drink, spewed what was in his mouth all over the table, choking on some that went down the wrong way. Unable to resist, Vincent adds, "Or more."

Eskel chokes harder, going a little red in the face and Geralt is starting to worry for his brother now as Vincent giggles gleefully while patting and rubbing his bonds back. Vesemir just sat at the head of the table, grinning at his boys and just enjoying. All of their attention lifted when Yennefer and Ciri came into the room, brows lifted, and Ciri points over her shoulder.

"Why did Lambert run down the halls with Griff in his arms?" Jaskier grinned and motioned the girl over, pulling her into his lap while Yennefer found herself a seat.

"Well, little cub, Griff is having his babies." Ciri gasped loudly and clapped with glee.

"Yay! More babies!" Ciri giggles more, hugging Jaskier, before going about getting herself food while refusing to leave Jaskier's lap. The bard smiled, running his fingers through her messy hair to try taming it, his eyes darting to Yennefer. The sorceress had a small sad smile on her face, but if he looked closer, he could see she was happy.

~~~~

Griffin snarled and was about two seconds from punching Lambert just as they entered their room and the dragon was set on his feet. He swung at Lambert anyways.

"You didn't need to carry me!" Lambert narrowly avoided getting punched.

"Excuse me! You were the one who didn't tell me you were in pain!" Griffin hissed at him, slowly moving towards the bed where he made their nest, hunching over the edge as he rocked his hips side to side.

"Fuck you! It wasn't that bad earlier." Griffin's eyes shut tightly, fisting at the blankets.

"I'm sorry, earlier? As is you've been having contractions for how long!?" Lambert growled as he approached his bond, helping the growling dragon into the nest properly and went about removing his trousers.

"Since, Ah fuck! Since last night." Lambert's eyes shot up to Griffin and he stared blankly, long enough for Griffin to hiss again as his stomach visibly tightened, and Lambert smacked Griffin upside the head.

"Last night!? The fuck! Why didn't you tell me?!" Griffin snarled at him, throwing one of the many pillows on the bed at his Witcher.

"You freaked the fuck out when you found I was pregnant! The hell was I supposed to think when I'm actually having them!?" Lambert flinched, turning his eyes away as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Alright, okay. I deserved that, but I'm doing better! This is different!" Griffin rolled his eyes, panting hard now as he rolled onto his knees and placed his hands against the headboard of the frame. "I'm sorry, alright?" Lambert paced the room a couple of times, starting to babble and not noticing when his bond grunted in surprise, soaking some of the blankets when his water broke, nor when his name was called.

"I freaked out at first. Sure, it's new, different, I've always been alone here-"

"Lambert."

"I've only ever had myself, most days, I piss people off who cares about me cause I'm scared."

"Lambert!" 

"It's stupid, I know, I've been trying to work on it! Work on my temper."

"Lambert!!"

"I see what I did to you when I freaked out, I promised to myself to never do it again. I swear, Griffin, I'll be--"

"LAMBERT!" The Witcher finally stopped pacing to look at his bond, glaring at being pulled from his monolog.

"What?!" Griffin glared at him, the dragons cheeks red around his scales.

"HEAD!" Lambert's eyes went wide and he rushed to the bed, climbing up behind Griffin as the dragon growled loudly, and got a clear view of what was indeed the top of a head.

"Oh, fuck me. Yep. That's… Okay." Lambert went about collecting older blankets that wouldn't be missed if they needed to be thrown out, using his teeth to take his gloves off and gently placed one hand on Griffin's lower back to start gently rubbing circles there while his other hand came to rest just below here the top of the head was poking out.

"Fuck, fuck… What do I do?" Lambert looked at Griffin and the dragon locked eyes with him, panting heavily as he gripped tighter to the headboard.

"Just… Keep doing that… And catch." Lambert echoed the last word, about to ask what that even meant but was cut off when Griffin gasped and cursed loudly, his claws digging into the wood of the headboard and bore down as his belly tightened. Lambert yelped in surprise and quickly moved his hand back and stared in mild panic as his hand was now full of baby head and upper body, later he will be impressed with how much was pushed out in one go. Later. 

Griffin whined once and pushed again, the rest of the infant sliding free, and Lambert cursed quietly as he leaned back and got a look at it while Griffin slumped forward for a break. 

"Lambert?" Griffin's voice was quiet, tired, and Lambert gave him a small smile before looking back down at the infant in his hands as he cleaned it. It was much smaller than any baby Lambert has seen, maybe half the size, its chubby little body covered in various patches of glittering reddish-gold scales. Healthy. Very healthy if the scream was anything to go by. 

"Well… That's a boy if I ever saw one." Lambert grinned at Griffin and the dragon snorted, smiling fondly at his bond.

"Stop checking out your son's gunk and put him in the blankets." Lambert laughed and settled the boy down where he was told, piling the blankets around the kid so that he wouldn't roll off the bed while Lambert was busy helping Griffin.

"Hey, not my fault it's easily noticeable." Griffin laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh my god, I'm going HiI-eeee!! Fuck!" Griffin growled and took back the position he had against the headboard, whining when his stomach tightened again. Lambert was right there, rubbing his lower back again while his other hand gently rubbed his thigh.

"You're doing good, Griff. You can do it." The dragon snarled at him.

"How about next time, I knock you up!?" Lambert grinned at him.

"You can certainly try." Griffin moaned, gasping at the contraction, and then glared over his shoulder at his Witcher.

"Oh, you little fuck…" Lambert grinned broadly, showing teeth, and Griffin snapped his jaws at him. "If you make me come while in labor, I'm going to fucking kill you." 

Lambert laughed loudly, rubbing a little harder on Griffin's lower back. "Nah, who's going to help you with the little hellions your currently pushing out?" 

"You seem to thi- Ah fucking hell!- Think that these kids will need a constant watch." Lambert's head titled some and was about to question when Griffin growled particularly loud and bore down, Lambert's hand already lifting from his thigh and returning to where it was before and a heavyweight settled in his hand. 

Glancing down, Lambert's eyes widened as he stared at the pink-tinted egg that just came out of his bond. He blinked once, twice, a third time just to be sure, then cursed.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bard." Griffin made a noise and looked over his shoulder and Lambert held up the egg a little higher for a better view and Griffin stared wide-eyed before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, gods! That…!" Griffin melted into a fit of giggles, flopping down on his side as he watched Lambert clean the egg and set it down not far from its brother, who was now wiggling around and trying to lift his head. Lambert looked back at his giggling bond, shaking his head fondly.

"Funny, huh?" Griffin grinned at him.

"Just a little." Lambert rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at Griffin. Reaching over he gently placed his hand against the dragons still swollen belly, his brow pinching.

"Done?" Griffin took a breath, staring at nothing for a moment, before nodding.

"I think so, yeah." Lambert smiled and leaned over, placing a sweet kiss against Griffin's lips before pulling back and going about clean up. After he removed the dirt blankets, Lambert climbed back into bed and watched as Griffin had the egg cradled between his legs and their son reaching and grabbing blindly at the air and something occurred to him.

"So.. Uhm.. What about…" Lambert waved his hand about and Griffin looked at him. "Y'know… After birth?" Griffin stared at him for a second longer before smiling.

"Our bodies are made different, Lambert. This little one here, he was born within an egg at first, but closer to the birth, it broke and my body absorbed it." 

Lambert nodded slowly, making a noise, then leaned in close to get a better look at the little boy. His hair was darker, like Lamberts, a chocolatey brown that stood straight up with fizz and his eyes were that same cornflower blue like his dragon dad, but the flecks of gold were bigger, more noticeable. His golden-red scales decorating his body and framed his face, skipping his cheekbones (though Lambert is sure those will come in later) and coming up to his forehead to make a sharp point. Lambert smiled at him and just watched.

"Lambert?" He hummed at Griffin's voice. "Do you want to hold him?" Lambert jumped up and looked petrified. 

"I… He… Yes, but…!" Lambert stuttered over his words, making Griffin laugh and motion for Lambert to come close again. When the Witcher sat back down on the bed, Griffin moved his arms about before taking the little boy and placing him in his arms. Lambert sat frozen, staring wide-eyed at the little boy who stared right back. New eyes wide and taking in every feature of lamberts face in silence before suddenly bubbling out a loud gurgling laugh.

At first, Lambert was startled, looking more panicked, but he soon settled when that toothless mouth smiled wide and chubby hands swatted the air around Lambert's face. Lambert looked up when Griffin sniffed, a teasing smile appearing on his face as he watched his bond wipe tears from his face.

"Shut up! I'm not crying, you're crying!" Lambert laughed and moved across the bed, leaning against the headboard, and pulled Griffin against him as they both watched their little boy gurgle and kick his limbs about while Griffin gently pets the velvet texture of the eggshell, already hardening.

Lambert smiled wide enough to make his cheeks hurt and he knew, felt it, that he would be so much better than his old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize babies are not this active after being born!   
> These be dragon Witcher babies, they develop faster! HUSH!!


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now that, is going to be an interesting kid," Jaskier smirked as Vincent rolled his eyes. 
> 
> "Hey…" Vincent looked up at Eskel, his Witcher smirking boyishly. "At least they're not pink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes brow* ok... so... I passed out super early last night... so... Gonna try making up for it. XD

Griffin watched humoredly as Lambert chased Jaskier around the main hall, the bard laughing so hard it was difficult to keep out of reach.

"Your father is ridiculous, yes he is." Griffin cooed softly to the little boy in his arms, smiling as the tiny boy watched with wide eyes.

"You little shit! Get back here!" Jaskier only laughed more.

"I can't believe they're pink! Pink!" Geralt smirked from the side of the room as his bond just kept laughing, he knew Lambert wouldn't hurt Jaskier, so he just watched their antics. Eskel and Vincent came into the room just then, brows lifting as Jaskier quickly rushed between them and used them as a barricade to get distance on Lambert.

"What just happened?" Vincent looked at Eskel, the Witcher shrugging, and Griffin smirked as he walked over to them, offering his son for his brother to hold.

"We had a darling little boy, red gold scales," Griffin ran his finger across the boy's cheek as Vincent adjusted his hold on him. "And a little, pink, egg." 

Vincent blinked, quickly looking at Eskel, then back at his brother. They both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously? It's pink?" Griffin nodded, chuckling as he looked back at Lambert trying to get past Geralt now as Jaskier used his bond as a body block. 

"Bright shining pink, Lambert wants to kill Julian now," Griffin smirked as he looked at Vincent, taking his son back when the boy wiggled too much for Vincent to hold securely with his belly in the way.

"Can't imagine why," Eskel smirked as he spoke, shaking his head some as he looked closer at the little boy, chuckling when a chubby fist grabbed his nose. "Thought of a name yet?"

Griffin shook his head, bouncing the boy gently. "No, Lambert wants to name him "Basilisk"." 

Eskel's gaze shifted from the little boy towards Lambert then back, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Of course he does, but you're not a giant scaly bird brain, are you? Nope, no you're not." Vincent smiled fondly as he watched Eskel talk to the little boy, giggling softly as the boy smacked the Witcher's face. Eskel rolled his eyes fondly and stood upright ten leaned over and kissed Vincent to his cheek.

"I'm going to the kitchen, get something to chew on. Want anything?" Vincent shook his head, smiling at his Witcher as Eskel gave his cheek another peck before leaving his side. Tripping Lambert on his way to distract the youngest Witcher and laughing as now the irritable wolf was chasing him to the kitchens. Griffin watched for a second, then looked at his brother.

"Nothing yet?" Vincent shook his head, gently rubbing the underside of his belly.

"No. Some odd pressures, but nothing unusual." Vincent smiled at Griffin's worried face, reaching over to pat his cheek. "Relax. I'm not worried."

Vincent smiled as Griffin nodded some, frowning all the while, and eventually went to speak with Jaskier and Geralt. Their younger brother fawning greatly over his nephew. Truth be told, Vincent was feeling something, the starting tightening of his stomach and aches in his lower back, but he didn't know if he was ready for it.

His smile faded as he turned and headed toward the library, looking at all the spines of the books and tracing his fingers over them. Vincent paused and his brow scrunched as his belly gave a squeeze, waiting till it passed before continuing his motion, his entire pregnancy he didn't feel any kicks or movements which meant that his children were most likely all in eggs.

'Perfect. More abominations.' Vincent frowned as the words echoed in his mind. He tried not to let it bother him, truly, he tried so hard, but words held power.

Vincent's gaze turned towards the door as it opened and Vesemir came into view, a smile appearing on his face when his eyes settled on Vincent.

"Well now. I didn't expect you in here, thought you to be with Eskel." Vincent smiled and shook his head.

"Just needed a moment alone." Vincent looked back at the books, hiding a grimace as his stomach tightened. Vesemir walked over to him, head tilting to a better look at his boy.

"You never come to stand in front of the books unless something was bothering you." Vincent laughed quietly and Vesemir placed a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me." 

Vincent laughed wetly, looking at his father with tears in his eyes. "What if she's right? What if they," He places his hand on the top of his stomach. "We, are abominations?" 

It took Vesemir a moment to realize what Vincent was referring too, a shocked gasp coming from the older Witcher and he grabbed both Vincent's shoulders to turn the boy to face him. 

"None of that. Ever. You and your brothers are gifts, your children are gifts!" Vesemir frowned, gently rubbing his son's shoulders. "Anything Yennefer said isn't true, you've said yourself. She was in a whiplash from the wish bond being broken, she's getting better."

Vincent nodded some, wiping at his eyes quickly. "But--" 

"No. Enough. It's not true." Vesemir motions over his shoulder. "Look at all the good you've been able to do, what Julian has done for Witcher's." Vesemir took hold of his shoulders again. "It might take some time, but people will see that your children, our family, is exactly what this world needs."

Vincent frowned, staring at Vesemir and the determination set on his face, and nodded ever slightly. His face scrunching up as his eyes shut tightly, a sudden dampening in his trousers making his eyes shoot open again. Vesemir looks over him to gauge the sudden action and his eyes widen a sliver.

"You didn't tell anyone you were in labor, did you?" Vesemir looked at Vincent as the dragon shook his head quickly, his whole body now trembling as his breathing picked up. "Fuck. Can you get to your nest?"

Vincent had to think about it, brow pinched and leaning heavily against his father, he could feel every small shift inside his body and suddenly a whimper came from his throat and he quickly shook his head again and quickly knelt on the floor. 

"Fuck. Okay, here's what's going to happen." Vesemir knelt in front of Vincent, grabbing the boy's chin to make him look at him. "You are not going to move from this spot, alright? I'm going to go to your room and grab as much of your nest as I can and bring it here. So you better not let any of my grandkids come out till then, got it?" Vincent let out a quiet laugh. 

"If I see anyone, I'm going to send them here to help you, alright?" A nod. "Good. I'll be back soon." Vesemir placed a soft kiss against his son's forehead before standing and rushing out of the room. 

Vincent did his best to stay where he was, breathing heavily as he reached out and gripped the shelf of the bookcase, gripping tightly and whimpering as his stomach tightened but didn't let up. As far as stupid situations he's been in, this might be in his top ten, letting others words worry him for nothing. His father was right, his kids were a gift.

The door of the library opened again and Vincent looked up to see a wild-looking Jaskier. His brother quickly ran over and wrapped him in his arm, hugging tightly. When Jaskier pulled back, he smacked his brother over the head, making him whine.

"Stupid ass hole! The fuck were you thinking!?" Vincent opened his mouth to answer, but Jaskier just continued. "I saw dad running down the hall at breakneck speed and stalked him to your room, he's gathering your nest up. Geralt is helping, I know his smell might be a little off-putting, but you need all of your nest." Jaskier smacked him again. "Stupid!" 

Vincent smiled fondly at his brother and chuckled. Jaskier wrapped him up in his arms again as Vincent leaned forward over his stomach, whining loudly at the next contraction, and Jaskier cursed. 

"Shit. They're not going to get back in time. Come on, brother, let's get you over to the couch huh?" Jaskier smiled as Vincent nodded, helping him to his feet and leading him over to the closest couch. Carelessly, Jaskier pulled the cushions to the floor before setting his brother down, rubbing his back in long strokes as he began helping arrange the pillows the be more comfortable.

Vincent was angled so his back was pressed against the bulk of the couch, his scales blooming across his skin as his brother helped him out of his pants. Jaskier took one look at him and made a face before quickly ditching the soaked trousers and going between his brother's legs.

"Yep, unless they walk threw that door in the next five seconds…" Vincent whimpered as he watched his brother move about, pressing against something that felt like it was splitting him open. Jaskier's eyes quickly darted to the door and suddenly they burst open.

"Oh, thank Melitele. Now!" Jaskier reached over and something large and fluffy was shoved into his hand, quickly moving about to scoot it around his brother's waist and supporting his back. Vincent could hear a grunted voice but couldn't focus on who it came from, as Vesemir came into view and was pushing a pile of blankets about, recreating the nest the best he could.

"B-blue…" Vincent whimpered as Vesemir moved a blue wool blanket wrong, the older Witcher looking over at him. "C-cl-clll-- Mmmm…" Vincent's head tipped back as his body shook. 

"He wants it closer." Jaskier supplied, looking at their father as the old Witcher huffed. Pushing the blanket closer, Vincent reached out and brought it closest to him, breathing deeply, and Jaskier clicked his tongue with a smile.

"Ah… It smells like Eskel?" Vincent nodded some and Jaskier smiled a little more. "Hang in there, Vince. Geralt ran to get him." He looked down, shaking his head fondly. "I don't think this one is going to wait though."

Vincent wanted to ask what he meant but yelped loudly as his belly tightened again and he couldn't do anything but push. The pressure building and building, causing him to whine loudly, and suddenly it was gone and Jaskier was smiling wide.

"Congrats, brother." Vincent looked at Jaskier's hands and hiccupped as he smiled. In his hands was a bright gold-colored egg, and Vincent pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as he hiccupped again. Suddenly the library doors burst open and a very disheveled Eskel stormed threw, rushing to Vincent's side and wrapped the dragon in his arms. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr- Ah!" Vincent pressed his face to Eskel's shoulder, clutching to him tightly as he whimpered, and the Witcher looked over to see Jaskier placing an egg in a bunched up blanket.

"Hush, love. It's alright. You’re okay." Eskel pressed his lips to Vincent's hair, watching Jaskier. "That's the first?"

The bard smiled widely at Eskel, giving a nod. "It is. Nice and healthy. Normally you would be the one catching, but," Jaskier motioned to his brother. "He's distressed and needs you to stay where you are." 

Eskel gave a firm nod and held Vincent closer, letting his bond move from pressing against his chest to nuzzling at his neck and back again.

~~~~

After what felt like an eternity, Jaskier held the last egg in his hands and carefully wiped the surface clean. Taking a glance over, Jaskier counted three eggs already laying in the blankets, the first one bright and gold, the second gold with a tint of red, the third was gold as well but had a shimmer of green. Jaskier's eyes fell to the egg in his hands, brow lifted, and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Dear brother mine… You have officially done it." Vincent pulled his face from Eskels' neck, brow pinched and stared at his brother. Jaskier lifted the fourth egg to view and Vincent let out a high pitched noise. "Your baby is amazing, Vince." 

Vincent stared wide-eyed and the midnight-gold shimmering egg in Jaskier's hands, jaw slack. Eskel off to his side stared with eyes so wide they looked about ready to pop from his head. Jaskier laughed and offered the egg to his brother who carefully took it in hand, staring in amazement at the color. 

"Now that, is going to be an interesting kid," Jaskier smirked as Vincent rolled his eyes. 

"Hey…" Vincent looked up at Eskel, his Witcher smirking boyishly. "At least they're not pink."

Vincent stared at Eskel for a long while before the three of them burst out in laughter. Vesemir, who had stepped out when Eskel arrived, came back in at the noise to check on them, smirking as he watched Vincent cuddling one of his eggs while Eskel went to look at the others. 

This was indeed shaping up to being a very happy life.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatching time~!

A week passed and finally, Geralt and Jaskier's egg decided to hatch. The couple was lounging about the bed, Geralt spooned behind his bard as they trailed fingers across exposed skin and laughed when touches tickled. When the sudden crackling noise coming from the egg made then freeze and scramble to their knees to look closer at the egg as the exterior cracked and it began to wiggle.

"Oh!" Geralt said in surprise and Jaskier giggled quietly when a small chunk of the egg snapped away. Little clawed hands picking away at the shell and pushing it away, making the egg rock more, and Geralt made a noise of surprise as he quickly caught the egg before it crashed to the ground with the force of the wiggling. 

Jaskier laughed and watched as the eggshell fell apart in Geralt's hands, making the Witcher make a noise of surprise as a baby boy now sat in his hands. Geralt stared in shock for a long time before smiling wide and stared more closely at the boy in his hands. The child kicking his feet about and gurgling happily, his little body decorated with bright glittering golden scales with little wings sticking out of his back.

Jaskier smiled as he leaned in and gently nipped at the baby's foot, making him squeal and gurgle, and Jaskier smiled widely as he looked at Geralt.

"Now you have a daughter and a son," Jaskier said teasingly and Geralt smirked at him, leaning close to Jaskier and kissed his lips sweetly as he pulled the baby boy close to his chest and growled. 

"Maybe more… In the future." Geralt grinned at Jaskier's blush and kisses him again as Jaskier wiggled closer and stared down at their son in Geralt's arms. They spent the next few hours just admiring the boy before bringing him down to lunch, their brothers cheering when they saw the little boy in Geralt's arms and Vesemir smiled wide while Ciri rushed over to inspect her new little brother, bubbling over in excitement. 

Geralt announced that his son was named after Eskel, for being the sane one in his life and helping him when he needed a smack over the head. Eskel blushed while the others of the room awed, Vincent, hugging his bonds arm tightly and lovingly nuzzled against his cheek. Vesemir grinned as Geralt gave his son to him, bouncing the child a couple of times before cuddling the boy close to his chest. 

Yennefer watched from afar, smiling quietly at the happy family. She was finally able to appreciate the family, and not be overwhelmed by her jealousy over it all. She met Geralt's eye from across the room and she gave a small nod, the Witcher smiling ever so slightly.

~~~~

When Lamberts and Griffin's egg finally decided to hatch, the couple was sitting about the room. Griffin was brushing out his hair to re-braid it while Lambert was playing with their son on the floor. Griffin smiled over at them and chuckled as he pulled his hair over his shoulder to brush out a particularly tough knot when his eyes drifted to the egg in a bundle on the floor suddenly give a hard shake.

"Lambert!" Griffin was on his feet and picking up their son and pointing to the egg and the Witcher crawled over to the shaking pink shell. Lambert stared in wonder at the shell as it started to crack and give way while Griffin smiled and gently bounced their boy on his hip, and Lambert smiled wide when the top of the egg popped clean off and the rest of the shell crumbled revealing a small baby boy. 

Lambert laughed and picked up his other son, playfully throwing the newly hatched child into the air before catching it again and showed him off to his bonded with a proud smile. The glittering pink-red of his scales shining in the light, his little wings fluttering about happily. 

"Aiden, meet your brother," Griffin spoke as he angled the little boy so he could see his brother better. Their first son named after Lambert's best friend from the cat school. 

At dinner, they showed off their son and Geralt laughed when Eskel suggested calling the boy "Pinky" and earned a smack over the head for it. Everyone laughed and Lambert placed the boy in Vesemir's hands for some bonding time. 

"What about Rian?" Vesemir asked and Griffin smiled as he looked to Lambert, the young Witcher giving a small nod.

"Rian it is." Everyone clapped and congratulated the pair on their new son. 

~~~~

The day Eskel and Vincent's egg's started to hatch, the couple had moved them into the bedroom and made sure they were plenty warm. Each one hatching quickly once the pair noticed they had started to move about and crack. 

Each one hatched with no issues, the gold-tinted ones each popping open to show a baby boy. Their wings fluttering about happily as they sprawled out over each other and Eskel kept an eye over them while Vincent fretted over the midnight egg, its wiggling getting weaker and weaker and Vincent finally decided to step in. 

He carefully cracked the top open and broke the shell piece by piece, the child within barely moving and Vincent felt fear grip him as he looked over at Eskel when a sob left him. Eskel told him to hang on, and ran from the room, quickly returning with the other dragons and their Witcher's. Yennefer and Vesemir had tagged along and Jaskier pulled his brother into his arms while Griffin took the baby and started to look it over.

"Let me," Yennefer spoke and Griffin looked at her skeptically. "Please." Griffin looked to his brother, the dragon turning into a sobbing mess as Eskel took him from Jaskier's arms and slowly rocked him. Looking back at Yennefer, he nodded and handed the child off. 

Yennefer quickly looked the babe over, physically it was fin, nothing out of the ordinary. She then started to look more carefully, prodding parts of its body and gently touching its belly. Suddenly an idea hit her and she placed the babe on the nearest table and checked down the throat, there was liquid clocked in there and Yennefer stuck her finger down its throat and worked the sludge free, pulling as much of it out of the tiny throat as she could. 

Tilting the babes head back, Yennefer covered the babe's nose and mouth with her own and sent a puff of air into the tiny lungs, pressed on the tiny chest, then repeated the action till there was a sudden sputtering and suddenly the baby was _wailing_. 

Eskel and Vincent looked up at Yennefer as she picked up the wailing baby, and Vincent sobbed now for a completely different reason as Yennefer walked over and placed the tiny baby girl into Vincent's waiting arms. 

"She had sludge in her throat, kept her from breathing properly." Yennefer smiled as she gently brushed the top of the baby's head and Vincent quickly gripped her wrist, her eyes growing wide as she could feel her magic being transferred back to her.

"Thank you…" Vincent croaked past his tears and held his little girl closer, her midnight scales decorating every part of her beautifully. The three boys were brought over and placed with the couple, Eskel's arms wrapped around all five of his family, and held them close as the rest of his family looked on.

"Okay. Can we have no more hiccups? Please? That'd be great." Lambert spoke and everyone laughed. 

"I agree with that… We've had enough drama for a lifetime, I think." Jaskier grinned as he looked up at Geralt, the Witcher snorting in amusement. 

It took a couple of hours, but later that day Vincent and Eskel introduced their son's; Kaden, Theodor, and Adam. It took a debate, but Vincent had announced that their daughter was named Yennefer, for the sorceress that saved her life. Jaskier grinned when he saw the woman turn a bright shade of pink when hearing the babe's name, agreeing with his brother's choice in names.

"Dragon Yen and a sorceress Yen, now that's going to be an interesting child." Geralt said and Yennefer smacked him upside the head while Jaskier laughed.

"She'll be wonderful, my love. Just like the one before us now." Jaskier looked at Yennefer and smiled at her, the sorceress smiling shyly at Jaskier. The bard has seen how much the woman has grown and improved, even more so when she saved his brother's child. 

Jaskier could officially say he could see himself being friends with Yennefer now, the sorceress finally doing something for someone else that didn't have a result of benefiting herself. 

Jaskier smiled at his family, watching as at least two of the hatchlings climbed across Vesemir, while the others bounced around with each other and used their parents as their own personal jungle-gyms. Ciri' little brother the calmest of the bunch as he sat calmly in his sister's arms and watched everyone move about with wide golden eyes rimmed with blue. 

They could finally have peace for a while, safe in the mountains, loved by their family, and finally, Jaskier could say he was the happiest he has ever been. He leaned up and kissed Geralt on the cheek.

"What was that for?" The Witcher asked and Jaskier just smiled at him, shaking his head.

"I love you." Geralt smiled at his bard, dipping down to kiss his lips.

"I love you too." Geralt kissed his bard deeply, cupping either side of his face, and everyone in the room yelled in unison while trying to cover innocent eyes.

"Get a room!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tried making an Epilog to this... And I realized that this was as good as I got. XD   
> The other part I wrote out felt too forced. So... It'S OVER!! Unless I suddenly figure out how to have another chapter. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment or give Kudos! :D  
> Comments are life, Kudos are love!


End file.
